


Знакомства по объявлению

by fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Food, Friends With Benefits, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Painting, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Краткое содержание: — Да ты и дня своей жизни осторожным не был, — хмыкнул Баки и отвел глаза. — Может, мне обидно, что ты меня не спросил. — Он произнес это словно в шутку, но заставить себя рассмеяться так и не смог.Саммари переводчика: про Стива (скинни) и Баки, вернувшегося со службы (модерн версия) - ПТСР и отсутствующая рука прилагаются. Стив пишет картину, которая помогает ему разобраться в собственных чувствах, а Баки... просто хороший парень.Beta -Jude_BrownieКартина авторства Stef
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 52
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casual Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122672) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



— О, “только гигантские агрегаты”!

Последнее, что Баки был готов услышать из уст Наташи, входя в ее дом, было вот что-то такое. Он едва ногу через порог перенес, а рот от удивления уже распахнулся сам собой. 

Наташа сидела, устроившись на диване между Сэмом и Стивом, лицо ее освещал экран ноутбука. Она держала бокал вина и улыбалась увиденному на странице. Глядя на выражение лица Сэма и на то, как съежился Стив, занимая даже меньше места, чем обычно, Баки подумал, что знать не хочет, о чем это все. 

— Баки, — сказал Стив, заметив его. — Слава яйцам.

До Баки вдруг дошло, что все это время, пока он рассматривал эту странную интермедию с участием друзей и “гигантских агрегатов”, про которые они там читали, он так и держал рот открытым. Господи. С каждым разом эти вечеринки по средам становятся все более странными. 

— Привет?

— Тебе не помешает пиво, — сказал Стив, но никто больше не поспешил продемонстрировать подобное гостеприимство. Стив попытался было вскочить с дивана, но Наташа протянула руку и пригвоздила его к месту, не пролив при этом ни капли из бокала.

— О, а вот тут еще один хочет отсосать незнакомцу на кухне — описывает как “аромат корицы и спармы” — какой поэтичный, — прочитала Наташа. — Правда, “сперму” он написал как “спарму”. Думаю, с ним Стиву и стоит встретится. Похоже, парень просто находка, да, Сэм?

— Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать, — сказал Сэм. — Почему ты хочешь вот просто взять и уничтожить все лучшее, что есть в корице, а, Нат?

— Честно говоря, я даже спрашивать опасаюсь, — начал Баки. Он воспользовался тишиной и, сняв пальто, повесил его на спинку стула. Наташа, видимо, была настолько увлечена чтением, что даже не подразнила его по поводу серого шерстяного полупальто военного кроя. А ведь они с Сэмом не упускали возможности отпустить хотя бы что-то вроде “нет, ну вы посмотрите на эту модель-выпендрежника”. Но сама Наташа из-за своей тайной работы одевалась как подросток-бунтарь, а у Сэма, судя по всему, шкаф был забит джинсами, модными во времена его отца, так что где уж им распознать стиль — даже если он прямо у них под носом. Ну и что, что у Баки полный шкаф приталенных пальто? Осень и зима — это просто облегчение, он может носить длинный рукав, и люди почти не пялятся на его руку. 

— Наташа пытается найти кого-нибудь Стиву, — сказал ему Сэм. Он, казалось, с радостью воспользовался возможностью посмотреть на Баки, а не на то, что показывали на экране ноута. — Ну, знаешь, раздел “Знакомства по объявлению” на Креглисте*.

— То есть она отчаялась отправить его на свидание и решила перейти прямиком к самому страшному, да? 

Наташа пыталась устроить Стиву свидание, сколько он ее знал. Какое-то время у Баки тоже было такое хобби, но он сдался где-то после одиннадцати кошмарных двойных свиданий. Он убеждал себя, что это только ради Стива, но это было и ради него самого. У него сердце разрывалось от всех этих девиц, что не видели дальше собственного носа. Да, Стив был мелким, глухим на одно ухо астматиком, упрямым как сто чертей. А еще у него был острый, как бритва, ум, потрясающее чувство юмора, и он был отчаянно предан своим. Он разбирался в политике и знал, что такое справедливость, и совершал больше правильных поступков, чем любой другой на его месте.

Он был потрясающе красив. И, к огромному сожалению, потрясающе нату… — так, подождите-ка секундочку.

— Вы же среди мужчин выбираете, — сказал Баки Он бы и сам не объяснил, почему это не стало первым, что пришло ему в голову. Видимо, долгий рабочий день. Неделя выдалась такой длинной. Он провел большую часть жизни, повторяя в голове как мантру “лучший друг натурал, лучший друг натурал”, отчаянно стараясь не пялиться на губы и ресницы Стива.

— Ой, и что же нас выдало, “гигантские агрегаты” или кухня с ароматом “спермы с корицей”? — спросила Наташа.

Стив прикрыл глаза и потер лоб, словно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли. 

— Думаю, вот теперь мне точно не помешает пиво, — сказал Баки.

Стив вскочил с дивана быстрее, чем Наташа успела его перехватить, и так они оказалась вместе с Баки на кухне. Баки сделал большой глоток из банки и лишь потом посмотрел на Стива.

— Ты никогда мне не говорил, — сказал он. Не то чтобы он был задет — вовсе нет. Просто… первым человеком, которому он сам рассказал, был Стив. Первым из короткого списка тех, что знали: Сэм, Наташа и те четверо парней, с которыми он переспал. Трое из которых худощавыми и светловолосыми — но кто об этом знает? Уж точно не Стив, раз уж Баки никого из них с ним так и не познакомил. 

— Да, — сказал Стив. Он нахмурился, словно колебался, продолжать ли, а потом сказал: — Не был до конца уверен, по-настоящему ли оно. В смысле, не то чтобы я был таким уж опытным, но вроде как доказательств того, что мне нравятся женщины, хватало. 

Баки улыбнулся.

— У меня тоже, — сказал он, потому что так оно и было. Он встречался с десятками дам, переспал с еще большим количеством, и все было прекрасно и замечательно. Вот только это никогда и ни к чему не приводило. Не раз он слышал обвинение в боязни взять на себя обязательства. И никогда с этим не спорил. А как-то раз одна из бывших обвинила его, что у него уже есть обязательства по отношению к кому-то, и это не она. С этим он как раз попытался спорить, но она все равно ушла, захлопнув за собой дверь, так что по всем параметрам он и тут проиграл.

С другой стороны, романтическая жизнь Стива была куда как более скромной. Там была Маргарет Картер, великолепная темноволосая красавица, которая вернулась в Лондон после года учебы по обмену. Насколько Баки знал, они все еще общались. Пегги была замечательной, веселой и доброй, и она любила Стива именно за то, каким он был, и Баки отчаянно хотел, чтобы эти двое были счастливы. 

— А тогда как ты сам узнал?

— Я не знал, я просто попробовал, — ответил Баки. Это был ужасный ответ, но говорить Стиву правду он не стал бы и под пытками. — Встретил парня-другого, и это как-то поменяло мое отношение. Хотя я понимаю. Весь мир твердит тебе, что ты должен любить женщин, и ты любишь, а об остальном стараешься не думать.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Да, думаю, это оно. Прости, что не сказал тебе. Я и Наташе с Сэмом не планировал сегодня говорить, оно само как-то… вышло. 

— Из шкафа. Вот так оно и называется.

— А, заткнись.

Они вернулись обратно в гостиную, где уличные фонари бросали отблески на деревянный пол сквозь огромные эркерные окна — потому что Наташа жила в огромном старинном доме из коричневого кирпича. Вернее, сама-то она большую часть времени путешествовала по работе. И даже не озаботилась тем, чтобы обставить дом как следует — выкупив половину одной из выставок Стива, она просто сгрузила картины вдоль стен на полу, планируя когда-нибудь их повесить — когда-нибудь потом, неизвестно когда, когда она не будет все время путешествовать неизвестно куда. Сам Баки снимал крошечную, кишащую тараканами студию, но если бы эти картины были его, он бы развешал их и подвел свет, как в каком-нибудь чертовом Лувре.

Когда Стив и Баки вернулись, Наташа с Сэмом все еще сидели на диване и смеялись над чем-то в интернете. Баки опустился на стул, где уже висело его пальто. Он всегда позволял этой троице устроится на диване, словно это расстояние могло помочь ему сохранить достоинство — будто никто из них не помнил, как он орал им лечь на землю, услышав как-то рев сдающей назад машины, или как рыдал и кричал от кошмаров посреди ночи.

— Подозреваю, никто из вас, неудачников, и не подумал заказать пиццу, пока вы там ходили? — спросила Наташа.

— Ну, ты одна сейчас в сети, — заметил Баки.

— Почему я должна все сама делать, — пробурчала она. — Искать Стиву мужика, заказывать пиццу…

— Мы так тебе сочувствуем, — сказал Сэм. — Если тебе нужно с кем-то об этом поговорить, ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом.

Наташе, вполне возможно, и было о чем поговорить с Сэмом, но насколько Баки знал, этой возможностью она ни разу не воспользовалась. Ни с кем — даже с Сэмом, а Сэм работал в центре ветеранов, и слушать людей было его профессиональной обязанностью. Баки точно знал — там они и встретились. Ну, вообще-то сначала Сэма встретил Стив, потому что Сэм был парнем культурным и просто ради удовольствия ходил на все эти выставки, а потом Стив их и познакомил. Теперь у Баки был другой специальный человек для разговоров о его психологическом состоянии, потому что он хотел Сэма в друзья — и не гадил там, где ел. 

Стив также был тем, кто познакомился с Наташей, и они все как-то подружились между собой вокруг него. И не то, чтобы они не пытались и раньше свести Стива с кем-то. Просто никогда оно не было так, как сейчас.

— А что думаешь про связывание, Стив? — спросила Наташа, словно спрашивать такое было совершенно нормальным.

Баки ждал, что Стив сожмется и замолчит, как он обычно делал, если что-то — что угодно от “ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь” до “ты самый талантливый студент, что когда-либо был в моем классе” смущало его. Баки едва не подавился пивом, услышав, как Стив отвечает: 

— Думаю, я бы попробовал.

— А порка?

— Да, думаю, в смысле…

— Господи, — оборвал их Баки. — Это что, все по-настоящему?

— Наш малютка Стив вырос и понял, чего хочет, — сказала Наташа. — Не осуждай.

— Как мы вообще дошли до этого? — спросил Баки. Он старался чтобы его тон и голос звучали как обычно. 

Сэм застенчиво улыбнулся: 

— Я, э, может быть, что-то такое упомянул.

— Вибратор, — сказала Наташа. — Давай уж без ложной скромности.

Баки уставился на него, а Сэм пожал плечами и склонил голову набок. 

— Ну, понимаешь, мы с Райли попробовали эту штуку и было так офигенно, я словно на новый уровень по ощущениям попал, и поэтому я вроде как немного похвастался…

— Вполне себе похвастался, — встряла Наташа.

— И я сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы и мне было с кем попробовать, — наконец выдавил Стив. — А то, знаете, уже какое-то время вообще ничего. Да я никогда и пробовал чего-то такого и…

— И все это вылилось в “Знакомства по объявлению” со всякими извращенцами в интернете, — сказал Баки. Прозвучало это слишком громко. Ему бы не помешало успокоиться.

— Они не извращенцы, — сказала Наташа, и одновременно с ней Сэм произнес:

— Не критикуй пока не попробуешь.

— Да как ты можешь знать! — сказал он Наташе. — Это же кто угодно может быть. Может, вообще разводка! А может, и что похуже. Ты можешь пострадать, — уже Стиву. — Людей вот так и похищают и убивают! Твою же мать!

— Бак, — сказал Стив.

Баки поднялся и подошел к одной из пустых, выкрашенных в белое стен Наташиного дома. Он заставил себя пройти вдоль всей стены — из гостинной, свернуть за угол и выйти в кухню. Ему не стоило так взрываться. Стив взрослый человек. Безбашенный, безрассудный, всю свою жизнь проведший в драках с парнями в два раза больше него, но тем не менее. Он может принимать решения за себя. Может отсосать всем владельцам “гигантских агрегатов”, если пожелает. Баки не имеет права в это лезть. 

Но, черт все побери, Стив так себя ведет, словно он неуязвим и если с ним что-то случится…

— Эй, — позвал Стив и внезапно они снова оказались одни на залитой слишком ярким светом пустынной, сверкающей хромом кухне Наташи. — Ты… в порядке?

Баки выдохнул и потер лоб. 

— Да, в порядке, — сказал он. — Прости за все это. Не мое дело. Мне не стоило… просто не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

— Знаю. И буду осторожен.

— Да ты и дня своей жизни осторожным не был, — усмехнулся Баки и отвел глаза. — Может, мне обидно, что ты меня не спросил. — Он произнес это словно в шутку, но заставить себя рассмеяться так и не смог.

— Баки, — в голосе Стива прозвучал шок. — Ты же мой друг. Я не могу использовать тебя для сексуальных экспериментов. 

— Но все эти незнакомцы в интернете, их ты использовать не против? 

— Это по-другому. Они же с самого начала знают, что это просто секс.

— И еще немного пыток и, может быть, убийство, — пробормотал Баки.

— Так ты что, считаешь, мне в монахи записаться до конца дней моих? Ты этого, блин, хочешь, да? Я же не как ты, девушки не падают пачками к моим ногам, как к твоим.

Девушки не падали к ногам Баки с тех пор, как он вернулся последнего тура в горячую точку, без руки, но с кошмарами, но он решил, что это сейчас к делу не относится. 

— Ты кого-нибудь найдешь, — сказал Баки. Слова пришли почти автоматически. И он уже открыл рот, чтобы перечислить все хорошие качества Стива, но тот вскинул руку.

— Не утруждайся. Я даже не знаю, нужны ли мне вообще отношения. Думаю, не хочу ничего серьезного, пока не попробую пару-другую вещей. Секс без обязательств — именно то, что мне сейчас нужно.

Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Баки проиграл множество споров за все годы их знакомства — он хорошо знал это выражение на лице Стива. Обычное упрямство плюс понятное желание секса — все говорило в пользу того, что Стив не отступится. У Баки не было ни единого шанса.

И это, наверное, было единственный объяснением тому, что он сказал: 

— Тогда трахнись со мной.

Идея была ужасной, даже хуже, чем последние пятнадцать лет зажмуриваний до кругов с мантрой “лучший друг натурал”, потому что Стив же не хотел ничего серьезного. Но выражение на лице Стива определенно того стоило.

— Ты серьезно?

Ну, если уж случилось быть Икаром, лучше подлететь к солнцу поближе, прежде чем все закончится, не так ли? 

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Баки, и раз уж он это произнес, теперь предстояло исполнить. Он не мог позволить Стиву попасться на крючок какому-то сексуально озабоченному извращенцу, который затащит его в пыточную, а потом убьет. Да он просто герой! — Никто никогда на меня жаловался, — сказал он и улыбнулся Стиву весьма ненатуральной улыбкой. — Ну, во всяком случае, не по этой части, — поправился он. — Я не особо хорош по части серьезных, эмоционально зрелых, взрослых отношений. Но тебе же вроде как раз этого и не надо. И я точно не планирую тебя убивать. Так что может пойти не так?

— Печально знаменитая фраза, — сказал Стив, покачав головой. — Но да, что-то есть в твоих словах. Я подумаю. Можно? Дашь мне день-другой?

Господи. И что, ради всего святого, он мог на это ответить? 

— Да, — выдавил он, горло прилично перехватило.

Стив улыбнулся. Это должно было обнадежить, но только заставило Баки думать о том, как сильно он любит Стива. Он уже палился как ненормальный, а ведь они еще даже не начали.


	2. Chapter 2

На протяжении следующих восемнадцати часов Баки подпрыгивал всякий раз, стоило телефону звякнуть. Всякий раз, получив от кого-то — не от Стива — сообщение, он смотрел на экран — и убирал телефон обратно в карман. На новой, совершенно бесперспективной работе друзьями он пока не обзавелся, поэтому даже не пытался притворяться и вести себя более приветливо. Что и требовалось доказать: ввязываться в такие ни к чему не обязывающие сексуальные отношения со Стивом — явно плохая идея.

Но когда Стив написал ему “давай попробуем” — как раз к моменту окончания утренней смены — Баки улыбнулся так широко, что Мариэлла, девушка за соседней кассой, чуть не лишилась сознания. Пока он снимал кассу и относил ящик с деньгами в заднюю комнату, он услышал, как Джош шепотом спросил у Аннализы:

— Он что, напевает себе под нос? — но даже и не подумал остановиться. Закончив с кассой и заперев все в сейф, он закрыл смену и жизнерадостно крикнул “Пока!” им обоим. Какое-то время все удивленно смотрели ему вслед.

Баки отстегнул цепь на велике и поехал прочь с работы. Он обернул шарф вокруг нижней части лица, и хотя ветер все равно жег глаза, он никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Стив сказал “да”. И пусть он сказал “да” крайне ограниченной версии того, чего бы Баки хотелось на самом деле, и скорее всего, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего, но это “да” все равно лучше, чем “нет”.

Пока он ехал, по бедру прошла вибрация от телефона. Черт. А что, если Стив передумал? Или что, если то первое сообщение он послал кому-то еще? Баки попытался засунуть руку в правый карман и выудить телефон. В последнее время ему все лучше удавалась держаться одной левой рукой — спасибо рекламной кампании от “Старк Индастриз”, раздающей передовые протезы самым несчастными, но при этом фотогеничными ветеранам, каких только они смогли найти. Баки ненавидел саму мысль о том, что его поимела гигантская корпорация, но он, черт возьми, обожал новую руку. Сам бы он никогда такого не смог себе позволить.Так что ему пришлось поулыбаться для пары фотографий, сжимая мячик новыми сияющими пальцами. Оно того стоило. Протез оказался на порядок лучше всех предыдущих неуклюжих прототипов, с которыми поездка на велосипеде и близко не была бы возможной. 

Его живая, из плоти и крови рука, однако, не особо помогла ему вытащить телефон. Чертовы узкие джинсы. Велик повело в сторону, но Баки почти удалось вытащить в телефон. Он дернул рукой еще раз — и услышал позади гудок: оказалось, он заехал на проезжую часть. Он съехал обратно — и почти врезался в парочку молодых родителей с коляской, шагающим по тротуару, рванул обратно и въехал в мусорные баки.

Да твою же мать! И он еще Стива в отсутствие осторожности обвинял. Да эта их договоренность уже едва его не угробила.

Тем не менее, перед тем как выбраться из груды мусорных пакетов, он наконец-то вытащил телефон. На экране было два новых сообщения.

“Может, выпьем кофе и все обсудим?”

“Ты же сегодня после обеда не работаешь? А у меня нет занятий до семи вечера”.

Восемьдесят процентов времени Стив работал инструктором по рисованию и черчению — просто чтобы на страховку хватало — а по вторникам и четвергам проводил уроки по рисованию с натуры с семи до девяти вечера. Баки сегодня открывал бар, а значит, на работу надо было прийти к четырем. Сейчас было только два.

“Сейчас подходит, — написал он, даже не обеспокоившись тем, чтобы снять раму велика с груди и вообще убраться с тротуара. — Отвратное хипстерское место через двадцать минут?”

“Модерновое отвратное хипстерское место или бывший склад отвратное хипстерское место?” — то, как мало Стиву требовалось уточнений, уже многое говорило об их дружбе.

“На бывшем складе посвободнее”, — написал Баки, потому что он бы предпочел вести такой разговор подальше от других людей, насколько это возможно, чтобы не оказаться в топе Твиттера из рубрики “Подслушано в Нью-Йорке”. Плюс модерновое место было более понтовым, а Баки прямо сейчас сидел посреди кучи мусора. Может, стоит отложить?

“Увидимся там”, — ответил Стив, и Баки широко улыбнулся в экран. Нет уж. Он не мог ждать. Так что он выбрался из-под велика, поднялся и поехал дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

Кафе встретило его высокими потолками с неукрытыми трубами воздуховодов и бетонными полами — как и многие другие места в Бруклине, место казалось огромным в сравнении с чем угодно на Манхеттене. А еще тут было непривычно громко — каждый звук, казалось, рикошетил от гладких стен. Стива пока не было, поэтому Баки воспользовался передышкой и заскочил в мужской туалет, чтобы переодеться. На смену в баре сегодня вечером предполагалось быть во всем черном, поэтому он засунул зеленую рубашку-поло с утренней смены в аптеке в сумку и достал оттуда черную на пуговицах. Несмотря на встречу с мусорными баками, пахло от него вроде не плохо, но руки он все равно вымыл. Протез от Старка, к счастью, был водонепроницаемым, в этом ему круто повезло, а мытье рук уже давно стало привычкой — из-за постоянного беспокойства, что Стив чем-то заболеет. Но это же и сослужило хорошую службу со всеми его работами, особенно с последней, барменом. 

Баки заправил рубашку в джинсы — тоже черные, затянул ремень и стряхнул несуществующие пылинки. Застегнул рубашку под горло, и тут же, передумав, расстегнул одну пуговицу, слегка демонстрируя шею. Ну, и просто на всякий случай, распустил короткий хвост, провел по волосам пару раз руками — и увязал по-новой, более аккуратно.

Это все было просто смешно. Это же Стив. Стив, который видел его миллион раз, и в лучшем, и в куда как худшем состоянии. Его уже ничем не впечатлишь.

С другой стороны, его не удивит — или оттолкнет — вид руки Баки, что было большим облегчением. И раз уж Стиву скоро предстоит рассмотреть его всего целиком, что тут говорить про какие-то пару сантиметров сияющей стали предплечья? Баки закатал рукав до локтя и разом почувствовал себя очень смелым. Он почти собрался написать об этом Райли, раз уж тот потратил столько времени на уговоры — “ну же, Барнс, мог бы сверкать своей штукой уже столько месяцев!” — но если он напишет Райли, то придется объяснять, с чего это такие перемены в поведении. А к этому Баки пока готов не был.

Вестей от Стива все еще не было, поэтому Баки вернулся к прилавку и заказал на двоих. Стив всегда брал простой кофе — самый дешевый, что был в меню. Он даже сливки с сахаром туда не клал. За Баки таких мачо-замашек не наблюдалось, в конце концов это дурацкая кофейня, а значит самое время выпить дурацкий латте. 

Баки выбрал столик подальше от бара, в углу зала, чтобы у Стива было больше шансов хоть что-то расслышать. Стив ни разу не пожаловался, что ему трудно слышать в такой обстановке, но Баки и сам все видел. Так что, если придется, они могут перегнуться через столик и говорить прямо друг другу в уши, перекрикивая гам и ревущую музыку. С другой стороны, эта какофония звуков гарантировала им хотя бы какую-то конфиденциальность

— Знаешь, то, что ты зовешь это место “кошмарным хипстерским кафе”, просто смешно, — сказал Стив, уставившись на Баки так, что тот уткнулся носом в пенку латте — и тут же ее слизнул. —А сам тут в узких джинсах попиваешь латте…

— А кто-то тут художник в татуировках и очках в роговой оправе — и это вовсе не я, так что можешь заткнуться.

Стив сел и подхватил свой кофе. 

— Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что отрицать свое хипстерство — это очень по-хипстерски, но мы слишком квалифицированные для своих плохо оплачиваемых работ миллениалы родом из Бруклина, — сказал он и улыбнулся Баки поверх края кружки. На его белой майке здесь и там виднелись мазки угля для рисования и выглядел он, как обычно, изможденным. — Так, что, наверное, что-то есть в твоих словах.

— За себя говори. Я хорошо оплачиваемый и высоко квалифицированный работник.

Стив закатил глаза — этот спор продолжался уже какое-то время. Баки мог бы пойти учиться. Мог бы стать инженером. Мог найти настоящую работу — с зарплатой и переехать из своей жуткой дыры в нормальную квартиру. Или хотя бы съехаться со Стивом и его соседкой Марией, в их квартире хоть дышать было чем. Баки мог бы жить более здоровой, насыщенной жизнью — если бы начал думать о себе как о ком-то, кто заслуживает чего-то хорошего. И Баки, блин, чертовски устал об этом слышать.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Стив, укладываясь грудью на стол. Он вытащил конверт и подтолкнул его в сторону Баки.

— Что там? — на конверте было небольшое прозрачное окошко, в котором виднелся адрес Стива. Значит, письмо от его доктора.

— Подумал, мы могли бы… ну, думаю, установить какие-то базовые правила, — сказал Стив. — Сделать все как-то проще. Если ты все еще хочешь продолжать эту… договоренность. — пауза перед “договоренностью” была почти физически ощутима, вот только для Баки про Стива все было таким ощутимым. И он был очень осторожен. — Я чист. В смысле, ты и так, наверное, догадываешься, но я хотел, чтобы ты был уверен. 

— А, — Баки об этой части еще даже и не думал. Что они собираются относится к этому всему как к договору между незнакомцами. Происходящее казалось нереальным. Но, тем не менее, смысл в этом был. — Я тоже чист. Но обязательно проверюсь.

Стив кивнул. Он глянул на конверт в руках Баки, который тот все еще не открыл. 

— Там еще и… список. Вещей, которые мне были бы интересны. Ты тоже можешь такой сделать.

Баки постарался не таращиться на Стива или конверт, который вдруг стал очень тяжелым. Список. Господи, Стив же думал об этом. Написал — от руки — список сексуальных активностей, которые бы хотел попробовать. А этот список у него был раньше или появился после того, как Баки сделал свое предложение? Был ли это список специально под Баки? Стив что, пришел вчера домой и думал о том, как будет заниматься с ним сексом? Баки поерзал на стуле. Это не должно так шокировать. Они же сейчас как раз и планируют занятия сексом. И Баки думал о Стиве в этом ключе так много раз. Но вот Стив, думающий о нем… думающий с достаточным количеством деталей чтобы написать целый чертов список… это… это…

— Баки?

— Э… — начал он, целиком и полностью утратив контроль над рассудочной частью себя. 

— Можешь прочитать список сейчас и мы обсудим, или можешь взять домой и подумать, — сказал Стив. — Никакой спешки. — Пульс Баки шпарил в прямой противоположности этим словам. О да, спешка была. — Я еще подумал, что надо обсудить, будем ли мы встречаться с кем-то еще, пока это будет продолжаться.

— Нет, — выпалил Баки. И тут же пошел на попятную: — Ну, в смысле, ты знаешь, с тех пор как вернулся, я как-то особо ни с кем и не встречался. Да и разовых контактов почти не было. Но, думаю, если ты с кем-то встречаешься — или захочешь встречаться…

Стив покачал головой — слава небесам. Фразу заканчивать Баки решительно не был готов. 

— Не встречаюсь, — сказал Стив. — Но я не хотел навязывать.

— Отлично, что можно это обсудить, — сказал Баки. Господи, как же Стиву удается сохранять спокойствие и рассудочность по поводу всего этого дерьма? Может, потому что он не задыхается под гнетом собственной влюбленности? Что-то эта мысль не радовала. Баки сделал глоток латте. Соберись. Скажи что-нибудь. Скажи что-нибудь нормальное. — Я не хотел бы, чтобы остальные знали, — выпалил он. Стив не сказал прошлым вечером Сэму с Наташей, но он мог бы сделать это позднее. А мысль о том, что они знали бы об этой “договоренности”, Баки бы просто не вынес. Их совместное сочувствие, помноженное на жалость, просто превратят его в лужу соплей. Обиженных, раздавленных соплей. 

— О, — сказал Стив и опустил глаза к полу. Темные полукружия длиннющих ресниц казались слишком прекрасными для этого прогнившего мира, но сейчас Баки было не до этого. Как же он облажался.

— В смысле, — начал он, подыскивая хорошее объяснение. — Я просто…

— Нет, все в порядке, — сказал Стив. — Все хорошо. Хорошо понимать, где мы вообще — это поможет не наворотить лишнего.

— Точно, — сказал Баки. — Мы же этого не хотим.

— Мне бы не хотелось испортить что-то между нами, — сказал Стив. — Но ведь много людей такое делают? Секс по дружбе? Ну что тут может быть сложного?

— Да, — сказал Баки, все еще сжимая нераспечатанный конверт. Он был так взбудоражен и выбит из колеи, что, казалось, его металлическая ладонь была готова вспотеть. Может, кофеин был плохой идеей. Может, ему следовало взять пива. Или сразу водку.

— Может, нам стоит еще поговорить, где мы будем это делать, — сказал Стив. Выглядел он немного застенчиво. Видимо, ему было слегка стыдно за ненависть к комнате Баки — но тут нечего было стыдится, это была единственно правильная реакция. Однако у Стива была соседка. Мария пугала — она была вся такая организованная, а в окружении Баки таких людей особо не было. Нат иногда притворялась такой, но все всё знали. Даже Сэм таким не был. Но Марии, наверное, и дела бы не было, если бы Стив и Баки… творили все это, что там Стив написал в своем списке. А если бы и было, она бы донесла это до них в самом организованном — взрослом — виде из всех возможных.

— Я не против, если у тебя.

— Но ты же сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал.

Господи. Вот теперь он вдруг почувствовал себя настоящим засранцем. 

— Ну, не страшно, если Мария узнает, — сказал он. — Я, э… я просто не хочу говорить Нат с Сэмом. Если ты не против.

Стив, казалось, удивился, но сказал лишь: 

— Хорошо. Я им не скажу. Хотя, думаю они и сами догадаются.

— Да, — сказал Баки. Нат невероятно наблюдательна и втирается в доверие на раз-два, а Сэм на ковырянии в человеческих душах деньги зарабатывает. Но, может, ему удастся хоть ненадолго сбить их со следа, хотя бы пока он сообразит, как это все преподнести. — Да не страшно, если кто-то узнает. Это не потому что мне стыдно, что меня с тобой кто-то увидит, ничего такого. 

Стив пристально посмотрел на него и, черт побери, видимо, что-то такое он и думал. Господи. Надо быть полным уродом, чтобы сказать кому-то такое. 

— Ну, — сказал Стив, — не думаю, что все это включает много держаний за ручки, поцелуи и тисканья, так что не беспокойся, что я буду публично на тебя вешаться.

— Стив, — сказал Баки. На кончике его языка застряли тысячи извинений, но большинство из них начиналось с “ты такой красивый — иногда, глядя на тебя, я забываю, как дышать”, а сейчас, кажется, было не самое подходящее время говорить что-то подобное. Или вообще когда-то. — Я не это имел в виду… эй, что, как никаких поцелуев? Как ты себе представляешь секс без поцелуев?

И по поводу отсутствия тисканья он тоже был вполне себе расстроен, но решил держать это при себе. 

— Ну, ты, видимо, нет, — сказал Стив, и от намека на улыбку на его губах у Баки стало полегче в груди. — Хорошо, как скажешь. Поцелуи. Добавим в список.

Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать, но почувствовал себя уязвленным от того, что их еще не было в списке. Это же один из его немногих талантов. Но он бы знал об этом, если бы ему хватило наглости заглянуть в конверт. Баки просунул палец под край клапана и открыл его.

— Это… э… — сказал Стив еще до того, как Баки закончил открывать. Баки глянул на него. Кажется, щеки Стива стали краснее, чем до того. Это было так мило, но, что важнее, принесло огромное облегчение. Не так уж Стив и держал все под контролем. — Там все довольно невинное, по большей части. У меня как-то не сложилось с экспериментами. И я ни разу не спал с парнем. 

Баки не смог удержать улыбки от мысли, что будет первым. 

— Это не так сложно, — сказал он. — То же соединение по типу “вилка-розетка”.

— О, в твоих устах это звучит просто великолепно.

— Так и есть! Тебе понравится, — и Баки вдруг, в сотый уже раз, вспомнил, что обсуждаемый секс будет с ним. Вот почему Стив смотрит на него так странно. — Э, в смысле… никто не жаловался.

— Да ты просто Дон Жуан.

— Заткнись, — сказал Баки. Но самое важное уже прозвучало. — Ты знаешь, я сам не такой уж и опытный, — добавил он, думая о том вчерашнем разговоре с Наташей. — Я никогда… никого не порол. Ну и всякое такое.

Стив кивнул. 

— Ничего. Я тут кое-что почитал.

— Ты для этих встреч так готовился?

Стив пытался держать лицо, но все-таки рассмеялся. 

— Хорошо. Очко в твою пользу.

Баки улыбнулся, глядя на руки и чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло, как оно всегда бывало, когда ему удавалось рассмешить Стива. И тут он заметил голые предплечья и закатанные рукава черной рубашки и что на часах уже три сорок пять. 

— Черт! Я на работу опаздываю!


	4. Chapter 4

Теплая, приятная ладонь легла поверх правой руки Баки и ненадолго задержалась — до того, как он дернулся в сторону. 

— Привет! — сказала ее владелица. Баки подождал продолжения, но получил лишь слабую улыбку да трепетание ресниц. Девушка не отводила пристального, тяжелого взгляда от губ Баки, из-за чего, казалось, занимала больше места, чем можно было предположить по маленькой руке и блондинистой, феечной конституции.

Очень хорошенькая.

Ну и где же были все эти девушки — и парни — раньше, до сегодняшнего дня? Над ним словно проклятие висело несколько месяцев, а сегодня уже трое посетителей оставили чаевые с салфеткой с нацарапанным номером телефона. А теперь вот эта блондиночка.

— Извини, — сказал он, качая головой.

Она моментально убрала руку, драматично вздохнула — и снова ему улыбнулась. 

— Ну, попытка не пытка, — пожала она плечами, подхватила пиво и протиснулась вглубь переполненного бара.

Баки практически пробормотал что-то вроде “ну и неудачное же время ты выбрала” по поводу следующей пытающейся привлечь его внимание посетительницы — но, к счастью, сдержался, потому что это оказалась Наташа. На ней было белое платье-футляр, стоящее, судя по всему, дороже, чем месячная аренда его квартиры — а значит, пришла она прямо с работы. В нерабочее время стиль ее одежды больше соответствовал стилю завсегдатаев бара — джинсы, толстовки, кроссовки. Казалось, она, с ее дизайнерскими туфлями, что клацали по грязному, липкому полу, должна выглядеть тут неуместно — но вместо этого Баки накрыло впечатлением, что это они все — включая его самого — словно разгуливают в исподнем. То, как Наташа одним присутствием могла уделать целую комнату, просто пугало. Секунду назад — Баки мог поклясться — бар был переполнен так, что дышать нечем — и вот уже Наташа усаживается на внезапно освободившийся стул напротив стойки. 

Стопка салфеток с телефонами тут же привлекла ее внимание:

— Нет, ну вы только посмотрите.

Баки уже доставал ее обычный напиток — бутылку местной бурды со вкусом пива, почти без градусов. Поставил перед ней и закатил глаза. 

— Сегодня что, какая-нибудь хренова полная луна или что-то типа? Всему Бруклину мозги отшибло?

Наташу, казалось, это повеселило, но с другой стороны, она часто так выглядела: словно весь мир вокруг — это какая-то личная, только для нее, недоступная пока другим шутка, так что Баки решил не реагировать. Он подал заказы нескольким клиентам, а затем подошел к ее стулу в самом конце барной стойки.

— Была сегодня на мероприятии “Старк Индастриз” — сказала она, потягивая пиво. — Официанты там разносили сашими из тунца и потрясающие отбивные из ягненка. Я выпила четыре фужера шампанского.

— То есть мой бар для тебя теперь недостаточно хорош, — сделал вывод Баки. Он не стал упоминать, что послевкусие от дорого шампанского вряд ли переживет ужасное пиво. У Наташи напрочь отсутствовал вкус к пиву и она не желала это менять, несмотря на все его попытки обучить ее. Раздражало — но в этом тоже была часть ее очарования. — Что еще нового?

— Эти туфли вызывают желание кого-нибудь убить, а трусы так глубоко врезались в задницу, что чтобы их извлечь, потребуется хирургическая помощь. 

Он скривился. 

— Ты со всеми большими шишками на этом вашем ужине так разговаривала?

— Нет, конечно, — сказала она. — Я была как вот эта твоя блондиночка — только люди редко говорят мне “нет”. — В голосе ее особой гордости не было, она просто констатировала факты. — Ты, с другой стороны, говоришь это “нет” всю ночь, — она кивнула на салфетки. 

Он собирался что-нибудь ей ответить. Наташа знала его слишком хорошо и понимала, что иногда он уходит с работы с посетителями. Черт, да она, скорее всего, знала его настолько хорошо, что понимала: прошло уже чертовски много времени с тех пор, как он вообще кого-то приводил домой. 

— Кое-что наклевывается, — беззаботно сказал он. Он не мог позволить себе вдаваться в детали — что — или с кем — потому что тогда по лицу все стало бы ясно. Да даже если и не станет, Баки не мог не думать, что Наташа умеет читать его мысли. Или содержимое конверта, упрятанного в карман пальто. — Какая жалость, что никто из этих милых людей не ошивался тут месяц назад. Что с ними всеми такого сегодня, а?

— Правда, не понимаешь?

Он покачал головой.

— Обычно ты такой, — сказала она, а потом опустила плечи, и все лицо ее словно стекло, застыв в хмуром выражении. Она наклонилась вперед, занавесившись волосами. Баки нахмурился, наблюдая за этим нелестным подражанием, а потом вдруг понял — сейчас он как раз делает то, за что она его дразнит. Он тут же выпрямился и постарался не дуться.

— А вот ты сегодня, — сказала она, распахивая глаза и фокусируя взгляд на чем-то отдаленном. Вся ее поза тут же стала более открытой и дружелюбной. По губам ее скользнула мечтательная улыбка. Затем она расслабилась — и снова стала Наташей. Баки не переставал удивляться, насколько же она контролировала свое тело. — Вот так-то, Барнс. Так что же заставляет тебя так светиться?

— Я не… — начал было он, но сдался. Она и правда, пока копировала его, выглядела светящейся. — Ничего.

— Да ладно? Значит, эта не маленькая потрясающая новость от Стива?

— Конечно, нет, не будь смешной, это не Стив… подожди, что? 

Наташа выглядела немного удивленной. Плохой признак. 

— Он не сказал тебе? Я-то думала, у вас двоих телепатическая связь.

— Сказал что?

— О, я не собираюсь говорить, раз он молчит. Может, хочет рассказать тебе лично.

Но они же только днем виделись. Баки едва не произнес это вслух. 

— Наверное, — согласился он. — Давненько его не видел.

Не такая уж и ложь. Он уже семь часов не видел Стива. Семь долгих часов размышлений над тем, что там такого в списке — и все это стараясь не пролить пиво на себя или посетителей. 

— Ну, не важно, — сказала она. — Когда расскажет, постарайся воззвать к его голосу разума.

Словно это что-то, что у Баки хорошо получалось. Он и к своему-то не мог воззвать, что уж говорить про Стива. У того всегда на первом месте были инстинкты. 

— Не представляю, какими суперсилами, ты думаешь, я обладаю.

— Ну, может ты мог бы воспользоваться киборг-рукой, — предположила она, вскидывая брови и улыбаясь поверх пивной бутылки.

Не красней, не красней, не... блин. Баки отвернулся, подхватывая тряпку, словно ему было необходимо срочно протереть барную стойку. 

Всего шесть месяцев назад он легко бы свернул разговор, просто дав понять, что ему неприятна тема о протезе. Черт, сегодня впервые он почувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы закатать рукав. Но Наташа слишком давила. Она словно знала, что его смущение не имеет ничего общего с рукой — и все со Стивом. 

— Между нами ничего такого нет, — пробормотал он.

— Я знаю, Джеймс. Прости меня.

Он перестал тереть стойку и уставился на нее. Наташа не часто извинялась.

— В любом случае, я зашла сегодня…

— Потому что обслуживание невероятное, а выбор пива просто ошеломительный и…

— Потому что я уезжаю на две недели, и надо, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за домом, — сказала она, даже не удосужившись дослушать его разглагольствования. — Ничего сложного. Просто убедись, что у Лихо всегда есть еда и почту проверяй. Ты можешь спать в гостевой спальне.

— Хорошо, — не раздумывая согласился он, потому что гораздо приятнее будет проводить время со Стивом на настоящей кровати, а не его побитом жизнью матрасе. Целых две недели, когда им не надо будет думать о соседке Стива, и Наташа ничего не поймет, потому что он очень тщательно стирает простыни — как всякий приличный друг. И все вообще будет очень хорошо. 

Наташа внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Раньше, всякий раз, когда я тебе предлагала, ты отвечал, что не нужно тебе “приюта из жалости”, — сказала она. — И тогда мне пришлось как-то заплатить каким-то соседским малолеткам, чтобы они кормили Лихо — и у меня даже не было времени, чтобы должным образом их проверить. Клянусь, один из них и угробил мой паучник!

Наташа сама прекрасно убила свой паучник — точно так же, как и все остальные растения, потому что много ездила и мало их поливала. Но Баки, конечно, был слишком вежлив, чтобы об этом упомянуть. 

— Ну, мог же парень вырасти и поумнеть, а?

— Если окажется, что ты вступил в секту или типа того, я вспомню это как тот момент, когда я что-то заподозрила.

— Заткнись и гони ключи.

— Отличная попытка, Барнс. Я уезжаю только в субботу.

— Так долго ждать, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, в каком состоянии мое жилье, да? — он испытал на ней свою лучшую версию щенячьих глазок. На Стиве и Сэме работало прекрасно, но Наташа была женщиной из стали. — Стив думает, что я могу инфекцию заработать от плесени на стенах.

— Есть какое-то выражение… крутится на языке, — сказала она с самодовольным выражением на лице, которое Баки просто не выносил. Наташа любила прикидываться, словно не могла вспомнить, как лучше составить фразу. — Что-то в голову не идет. Ты же знаешь, как мне все это непросто, Джеймс. До семи лет я и английского-то не знала. — Верилось в это с трудом. Видимо чтобы добавить его унижению еще пару градусов, она умоляюще на него посмотрела. — Идиомы такие сложные. Думаю, там было что-то про суп. — Она задумчиво посмотрела вдаль, прижав указательный палец к нижней губе. — О, нет. Каша. Точно, что-то про кашу.

Он закатил глаза, но все же сдался и произнес то, что она хотела услышать. В конце концов, люди очень редко говорили Наташе нет.

— Сам кашу заварил, сам и расхлебывай. 

— Точно! — воскликнула она. Она вроде и не улыбалась, но Баки чувствовал себя так, словно она ухмылялась во весь рот.

— Убирайся отсюда. Мы закрыты.

— Да даже и не близко. Но твоя смена закончена, и тебе пора бы и домой. Может, как раз каши похлебать. — Она казалась настолько довольной собой, что ему захотелось бросить в нее мокрой тряпкой. — Ну правда. Тебе надо отдохнуть. Джеймс, ты слишком много работаешь. И, может, отдых как раз поможет что-то сделать с этой дурацкой улыбкой, которая не сходит с твоего лица.

— В твое беспокойство даже можно было бы поверить, не будь ты такой мелкой плутовкой. 

— Но тебе же нравится, — сказала она — и была права. Баки нравилось, что друзья Стива так быстро стали и его друзьями. У него не было сестры, но ему нравилось думать так о Наташе. Перед тем, как уйти, она перегнулась через стойку и приобняла его одной рукой — а он продолжал улыбаться ей все той же дурацкой улыбкой.


	5. Chapter 5

По дороге домой Баки набил Стиву смску одной рукой — урок писание смсок, пока едешь на велике, он сегодня уже получил. “Нат сказала, у тебя новости”, — набрал он одной рукой, другой прислонив велосипед к двери квартиры. Отперев, он как мог быстро разулся, снял шапку, шарф и пальто, запихнул их в видавшие лучшие годы платяной шкаф — при этом не отрывая взгляда от телефона. Потребовалось немало прыжков и изворачиваний, но в результате все оказалось там, где и должно было быть — за исключением конверта от Стива. Его Баки сжимал той же рукой, что и телефон.

Наконец, отчаявшись дождаться ответа, Баки решил, что пришло время снять и джинсы. Он положил телефон с конвертом на кухонную стойку, затем стащил и запихнул одежду в мешок с грязным бельем, что стоял прямо возле матраса. 

Квартирка была такой крошечной, что он мог, едва открыв дверь, тут же оказаться в кухне и спальне — правда, кухня была всего лишь стойкой и парой шкафчиков вдоль одной из стен. У него были холодильник и плита, но без духовки; с другой стороны, не то чтобы он много готовил. Напротив псевдо-кухни был кусок покрытого ковром пола, как раз такого размера, чтобы хватило на односпальный матрас, комод с двумя рядами ящиков и мешок под стирку. По другую сторону матраса удалось воткнуть лампу и уложить стопку книг. Баки старался заправлять постель сразу как проснется, так же, как и укладывать чистую одежду после стирки в комод или развешивать в маленьком платяном шкафу рядом со спальней — но на этом попытки наведения уюта и заканчивались. Не то чтобы это работало.

Раздевшись, он прошел в ванную — смыть пот и запах пива. Завернув на кухню, он еще раз глянул на телефон, но оставил где лежал вместе с конвертом. Баки ждал весь день — сможет и еще немного. То, что у Стива была какая-то новость, одновременно будоражило и пугало. Почему Наташа думает, что ему нужно воззвать к голосу разума Стива? 

С другой стороны, конверт волновал совсем по-другому. Ребенком Баки как раз был из тех, кто, получив подарок на день рождения, долго держал его в руках и прижимал к уху, потряхивая, прослеживал пальцами конкур упаковки, а потом распаковывал, медленно и осторожно, всегда строго по швам. Чего-то ждать — особенно когда знаешь, что подарок уже в твоих руках — почти так же прекрасно, как и увидеть это. И мысли о том, что же в списке Стива, были почти так же хороши, как и сам список.

Включив и оставив воду нагреваться, Баки снял с волос резинку и прочесал их пальцами. Нат периодически смеялась над ним за использование модного кондиционера, но она, конечно, просто завидовала, ее-то волосы не пахли так же хорошо. Сунув руку под воду, он подождал, пока нагреется.

Да, часть его хотела разорвать конверт еще на работе, точно с тем же чувством, с которым он читал сообщение Стива, пока ехал. Но это не так же, как с сообщениями. Там-то сложно предсказать, про что они. Тут Баки тоже ни в чем не был уверен, ну, кроме того, что ему точно понравится.

Он залез в душ и застонал, когда горячие струи ударили по спине. Измученный, он расслабился, покрутился, подставляя шею и плечи струям. Душевая кабина была так мала, что приходилось прижимать локти к бокам, поворачиваясь, а напора воды практически не было — спасибо, хотя бы горячая. Подхватив мочалку, он старательно потерся ей, избавляясь от запахов бара — и это было так приятно, приятнее чем все полученные сегодня вечером предложения и авансы. 

Кроме того, у него есть замечательная причина для отказов. Целый лист причин поджидал его на кухонной стойке. Чего же хочет Стив? Во время Наташиного опроса вчера он говорил, что попробовал бы связывание и порку, а тема про игрушки всплыла в разговоре до этого. И хотя сам Баки никогда не интересовался первыми двумя пунктами, сама идея попробовать это со Стивом сделала все гораздо интереснее. А есть ли что-то, что бы он захотел пробовать со Стивом? Баки вздрогнул. Наверное, ему не стоит использовать такие фразы при разговоре. В конце концов, Стив же попросил его составить собственный список. 

Идея, что ему можно завести и собственный список того, что бы он был не прочь сделать, казалась просто смешной. Да у него голова лопалась от фантазий — и они все прибавлялись, отчего Баки захлебывался в чувстве вины — но вот с чего начать, он не знал. Был ли список Стива описательным? А есть ли там желания вроде “хочу обцеловать тебя везде”?

Наверное, нет. Они же решили, что это просто договоренность. 

Но Баки как-то не мог себе представить секс с кем угодно без предварительных поцелуев. И особенно ему бы не хотелось отказываться от такого потрясающего удовольствия, как поцелуи со Стивом. Они ни разу не целовались, но Баки представлял это дюжиной разных способов. Обычно оно начиналось как-то так: они, наверное, немного перебрали, ну, так, чтобы чувствовать себя расслабленно, тепло и непринужденно. Достаточно для оправданий, если они потребуются, но не так, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. Они бы точно понимали, к чему все идет. Баки бы сказал Стиву, что вместо того, чтобы пьяным идти домой, он может переночевать у него, но Стив, конечно, все равно попытается уйти, они начнут спорить — корни этой части фантазии имели множество подтверждений из каждодневной реальности, — и потом словно что-то щелкнет. Стив прижмет Баки к двери, весь раскрасневшийся от гнева, гораздо злее, чем любой другой в такой ситуации. Но Баки так много раз оказывался по другую сторону тирад Стива “не учи меня, что делать”, что прекрасно представлял, чего ожидать.

И чего ожидать в этот раз, он тоже знал. Он уже помылся, но вода все еще была горячей, так что он опустил пониже правую руку и устроил ее на основании члена, уже приподнявшегося в ожидании. 

Дальше в фантазиях, все, конечно, происходило будто неожиданно. Они подвыпившие, злые, и даже если Стив и прижмется к нему, у Баки обширный опыт в том, как отвлечь Стива, чтобы выиграть в споре. Стив натурал, и у них с Баки были разные отвлекающие факторы. Он-то никогда не забывал, что собирался сказать, просто потому что залип на губах Баки. Не тратил время на мысли о том, как бы выцеловать Баки шею. Так что Баки тоже не должен был думать о таком. Это же спор. И Стив должен был сказать что-нибудь непередаваемо тупое. И Баки был к этому внутренне готов. 

Стив ничего бы не сказал. Он бы подался вперед — и их тела соприкоснутся, все затопит ощущением тела Стива, трущегося о его, то, что не дает Баки спать месяцами — и поцелует Баки прямо в губы. Сильно, даже агрессивно, но Баки примет все, что ему дадут. Он бы обхватил Стива за талию, держал бы его, прижимая бедрами к своим, даже если от этого темнеет перед глазами. У него бы уже стоял, и Стив бы отчаянно толкался языком ему в рот и притирался бедрами. Баки бы чувствовал, как сильно у него стоит. Он бы хотел продолжать, хотел бы нестись на полной скорости, пока обоих не швырнет за край — почти так же сильно, как сделать все медленно и правильно. Господи, да чего бы он ни отдал за то, чтобы медленно, предмет за предметом, раздеть Стива, словно вся бесконечность принадлежит им одним. Он бы прерывался, отрываясь от его губ, только чтобы прошептать: “Стив, Стив”.

“Да”, — сказал бы отвлеченный, запыхавшийся Стив. Его голубые глаза потемнели бы под тяжестью ресниц. Он все еще притирался бы к Баки, неспособный и не желающий прекращать. Черт, да о чем можно думать, когда Стив вот такой. Они сделают это медленно в какой-нибудь другой раз. Баки потянулся бы к ширинке Стива, и тот бы отзеркалил, не переставая двигать бедрами. И все было бы быстро, грязно, неотвратимо — слишком много рук и слишком мало места. Им не было бы дела. Они так долго ждали. Стив бы вытащил член Баки из белья, а Баки бы перехватил, взял оба их члена в руку, сжимая вместе — оба изнывающие и сочащиеся смазкой. Каждое прикосновение как чудо. Стив бы стонал — а может, это был бы он сам. Баки бы гладил их, и это было бы так жарко, влажно, плотно и чертовски хорошо — и Стив поцеловал бы его в шею, дразня зубами переход шеи в плечо, а Баки бы стонал его имя и чувствовал бы, как оргазм накрывает Стива, как выплескивается теплой волной и скользит по его коже — и тут они оба кончают.

В реальной жизни, в душе, все так и случилось. Баки кончил в руку так тихо, как только мог, а затем дал струям унести все прочь. Вода стала остывать, неприятно холодя кожу , и он быстро выключил кран и вытерся так тщательно, как только сумел. 

Пока он шел на кухню посмотреть наконец уже на список, с волос все еще капало. Он улыбнулся — наверное, улыбка вышла такой же глупой, как и та, за которую чуть раньше его дразнила Наташа, — подумав о том, какого — никакого — прогресса он достиг с собственным списком. Ну, хотя бы у Стива все было под контролем. Список Стива, наверное, все равно в разы интереснее, чем он сам когда-либо смог бы придумать. Весь смысл в том, чтобы осмеливаться на большее, чем то, что уже было. Вот у Баки фантазии про поцелуи — придется ему придумать что-то совсем экзотическое, чтобы скрыть, насколько просты его желания. Может, список Стива его вдохновит?

Но телефон лежал поверх конверта, и глянув на него, Баки вспомнил, что у Стива была какая-то новость. Он проверил, нет ли ответа — и тот был.

“Я бы лучше лично рассказал. Не возражаешь?”

“Не. Завтра?” 

Завтра у Баки только смена в аптеке и только с девяти до пяти. Никаких ранних подъемов, вечерних смен и возвращений домой заполночь. Да это практически выходной. Он мог бы бить чечетку всю дорогу домой. 

“Не могу. Худ разборы со студентами весь день”.

Ну, не то чтобы Стив его избегал. Баки нахмурился — он хотел увидеться завтра. Теперь-то у них было еще больше, чем обычно, причин с нетерпением ждать следующей встречи. Но вместо этого он написал: “С субботы присматриваю за домом Наташи. Заглянешь на ночь?”

Стив ответил не сразу, и нервные пальцы Баки, не вытерпев, добавили еще сообщение: “Можем начать твой список”.

Секунду он размышлял, добавить ли смайл :) или ;) в конце второго сообщения, но решил, что не стоит. Первый какой-то слишком радостный, второй — словно он слишком старается. Пусть Стив сам решил, с каким настроением он писал эти сообщения. Вот уж одно из благословений смсок — дают любому возможность выглядеть круто.

И этот дополнительный день, если так посмотреть, не так уж и плох. Он как раз успеет сдать анализы, прочитать список Стива и, может даже, придумать свой. Учитывая сегодняшний вечер, лучше бы это сделать в одиночестве.

“Конечно”, — написал Стив в ответ безо всяких смайлов и Баки тут же поменял мнение — смски это просто ужасно. Что случилось со старым добрым разговором лицом к лицу? И как прикажете понимать вот такой ответ? Он бы прямо сейчас ринулся за великом и к Стиву, если бы не было давно за полночь. 

Телефон зажужжал снова и :) высветилось на экране. Баки отпустило — и до того, как он успел себя остановить, рука словно сама собой отправила :) в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день, пятничным вечером, закончив смену в аптеке, Баки получил смску, содержащую, наверное, одно из самых заманчивых предложений: “Хочешь на ужин?”

Баки улыбнулся экрану телефона и написал: “Да, черт побери!”, прежде чем сесть на велик и направиться прямиком к дому, в котором обитал Сэм. Уже от лифта чувствовался вкусный запах.

— Ого, сержант Барнс, — воскликнул Райли прямо с порога. Он оглядел Баки, прижав ладонь груди, и драматично вздохнул, словно был потрясен до глубины души. Райли, с его широченными плечами и мускулистыми руками, выглядел особенно нелепо, когда жеманился — особенно если учитывать, что однажды Баки слышал, как Райли Томпсон обсуждал технику глубокого римминга в интимных подробностях и без намека на стыдливость. — Что за неприличное количество сияющего запястья я тут вижу? Кто-то может что-то заподозрить.

— Кто-то может себе это подозрение куда подальше засунуть.

— Вот и я о том же, — пробормотал Райли, а затем, глянув Баки в глаза, добавил: — Серьезно, отлично выглядишь.

— Да, да, — отмахнулся Баки, хотя внутри все потеплело от странной гордости. Райли пытался растормошить его, заставить чувствовать себя более открыто и комфортно с момента, как они познакомились. 

К первой встрече с Райли Баки совершенно не был готов. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что никто не был бы готов к подобной встрече. Сэм как-то пригласил Баки на ужин “домой, перекусить с моим партнером” — вот и все, что он сказал. Баки пошел только потому, что Стив был вне себя от радости, что Баки обзаведется еще одним знакомством помимо него самого.

В те ранние дни, сразу после возвращения, Баки почти не разговаривал. Он и из квартиры-то не выходил, только до небольшой студии Стива, где сидел, молча глядя в стену. Больше ничего он не мог тогда вынести. Все, что находилось за пределами крошечного, безопасного пространства студии Стива, было не так: у Баки постоянно случались приступы паники, он не мог спать — а если и спал, то после этого не мог подняться с кровати. Он не мог есть. Как-то разозлился так, что кулаком пробил стену. Он срывался на окружающих — даже на Стиве, и, что хуже всего, как-то наговорил ему такого дерьма, какого не вынесли бы и более сильные люди. Все остальные — включая родителей и бывших друзей — к тому моменту уже поставили на Баки крест, и он все ждал, когда Стив сделает то же самое. Но Стив всегда был с ним. Несокрушимый, как скала. 

Тогда Баки ненавидел все вокруг, и Стив был единственным исключением, вот только у него был недостаток — в его жизни были и другие люди: Сэм, Наташа и Райли. И это внесло свои чертовы коррективы в простой и болезненно-горький мир Баки. 

Первый раз Баки появился на пороге Сэма с грязными волосами, свисающими на глаза. Протез в тот день болел особенно сильно, так что он оставил его дома, и левый рукав болтался пустым. Ему бы стоило заколоть рукав булавкой, а еще принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем появляться на людях. Выглядел он просто трешово. И вот он стоял на пороге, вперившись взглядом в придверный коврик, а потом постучал так раздраженно, как только смог. Ему хотелось скрестить руки на груди — но это была одна из тех вещей, которых он лишился, поэтому он просто засунул кулак правой в карман джинсов. 

Когда дверь распахнулась, на пороге появился Райли — он ждал, устроив руки на коленях. Окинув Баки оценивающим взглядом, Райли широко ему улыбнулся. 

— Сэм, дорогой, — крикнул он через плечо с характерными интонациями, демонстрирующими, что он не янки и не гетеро. — Твой долгожданный визитер уже на пороге!

Такого описания себя Баки не ожил. Откуда-то из глубины квартиры раздался голос Сэма: 

— Не обращай на него внимания, Джеймс! Заходи давай.

— Знаю, Джеймс, я просто неотразим, но так пялиться — это просто грубо.

— Я не… — начал Баки, но проблема была в том, что он пялился. Райли сидел напротив него, высоченный белокурый южанин, с квадратной челюстью — и без обеих ног, отрезанных по колено, и излучал довольство. И жил с Сэмом Уилсоном. И наслаждался потрясающей, ароматной готовкой Сэма. Было так смешно узнавать про них все эти детали — Сэм тоже был ветераном, Баки про это знал. Но он вернулся домой здоровым — во всяком случае, внешне. Райли же вернулся без конечностей — так же, как и Баки.

Но и совсем не как Баки. 

— Мина, — сказал Райли словно о чем-то невыносимо скучном. — Ты тоже?

Баки кивнул.

— Ну, — сказал Райли. — Погано это все.

Баки снова кивнул — что еще тут скажешь? От того, кто на своей шкуре все испытал, слышать такое казалось честным. И говорить об этом открыто тоже было облегчением. Когда Райли, откатившись от прохода, жестом пригласил его следовать за собой, Баки пересек порог без колебаний. И вот так он и нашел второе безопасное место в новом мире.

Позже ему пришло в голову, что, наверное, Сэм и Райли говорили о нем — и может быть, они все это спланировали заранее. Иногда, когда Баки чувствовал себя особенно пустым, потерянным и озлобленным на целый свет, сама мысль, что люди пытались как-то скрасить его жизнь, бесила особенно сильно. Но в другой раз те же самые мысли дарили покой и заботу. Словно у него были друзья. Сэм знал, что у Баки с Райли было что-то общее — и позже, после нескольких бокалов бурбона и нескольких проигранных партий в карты Райли признался, что рад появлению в их окружении еще одного “угрюмого, взрывоопасного любителя мужской красоты”. (“Но ты же не угрюмый”, — сказал Баки, а Райли ответил: “Зато ты угрюм за нас обоих”). И это было той частью уравнения, которую Баки долго не мог понять: Райли общался с ним не из жалости. Баки ему просто нравился.

Сэм и Райли познакомились, пока работали спасателями в пятьдесят восьмой спасательной эскадрилье. Они поведали свою историю в первый же вечер, когда Баки был у них в гостях — пока валялись на диване в гостинной после ужина. 

— Райли был… — начал Сэм. — Я увидел его до того, как услышал. Вхожу я в комнату — а там он, стоит, такой высоченный и широкоплечий, выглядит таким крутым, а потом…

— Ты забыл про “сногсшибательно красивым”!

— ...он открыл рот, — закончил Сэм, указав на Райли, словно в доказательство своих слов. — В жизни не встречал кого-то настолько же… естественного, понимаешь? Я тогда не рассказывал про себя в открытую, и такое поведение было просто удивительным. Я все время дергался, что как-то себя выдам, а тут такой Райли — “гей и горжусь”. Ну, ты знаешь, все это “не спрашивают — не говори” дерьмо только закончилось, когда мы встретились. И он был геем родом из Луизианы, и ему было положить на то, кто что думает. Метр девяносто ростом, под сто килограммов мускулов — и, боги, как же он был хорош в своем деле. Да кто бы стал с ним связываться? — Сэм произнес это все, глядя на Баки, словно стеснялся сказать такое Райли в лицо. — Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что в этом не было особой храбрости — была. Жить так требует крепкого нутра. Там, на фронте, мы каждый день были окружены отважными людьми — но с ним никто и рядом не стоял. Первый раз, когда мы оказались в одной команде, помню, я подумал: “Конечно, он в этом хорош”. И именно он, то, каким он был, и подтолкнуло меня “выйти из шкафа”.

— А еще ты хотел со мной встречаться, — сказал Райли. Но Баки было не обмануть — Райли был смущен похвалой и попытался снизить градус прозвучавшего. Стив тоже так иногда делал, если вообще мог хоть что-то из себя выдавить. Баки раньше и сам был такой же, но не после возвращения. Теперь о нем и сказать хорошего было особенно нечего, за исключением, быть может, того, что хотя он и принимал душ в последний раз черт знает когда, пахло от него не так чтобы ужасно. 

Сэм, проницательный парень, игру подхватил: 

— И я хотел с тобой встречаться.

— Потому что я — сногсшибательно прекрасен.

— Ну, это-то очевидно, — сказал Сэм и улыбнулся. — Но вот я тебя не особо зацепил.

— И как вы тогда оказались вместе? — спросил Баки. Они оба тут же сделались такими довольными, что втянули его в разговор, что Баки моментально успел пожалеть. Сэм, вероятно, сразу после напишет Стиву, какого Баки достиг прогресса — и даже если в этих словах и была правда, Баки ненавидел быть чьим-то спасательным проектом. 

— Заняло какое-то время, — признался Сэм.

— Видишь ли, Сэма смущал мой рост, — сказал Райли. — Не хотел он встречаться с кем-то выше себя, так что мне пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы стать пониже.

— Райли!

— Одна из радостей подорвавшегося на мине — шутить на эту тему так, чтобы остальные со всеми конечностями чувствовали себя неловко, — сказал Райли Баки.

— Одна из радостей… — повторил Баки. — Ну да, их же так много. 

— Другая радость — какая-то сука пыталась тебя убить, а ты, блин, выжил, — сказал Райли. — Такое вот “иди в жопу”.

И хотя в тот момент Баки не был уверен в словах Райли, что жить — это радость, сейчас оно ощущалось как-то больше похоже на правду. Было проще радоваться жизни, распивая пиво с этими двумя. Сегодня Сэм приготовил цыпленка с кускусом и овощной таджин, запеченный в духовке. И хотя Баки понятия не имел, что такое таджин, пахло просто невероятно, и ему еще ни разу не довелось попробовать что-то невкусное на кухне Сэма.

— Итак, кто же заставил тебя так улыбаться и отсвечивать рукой? Симпатичный?

— Ты не обязан отвечать на этот вопрос, — сказал Сэм.

— О нет, обязан, — сказал Райли. — Раз уж пришел в гости и ешь нашу еду, то должен расплатиться последними сплетнями. Мы теперь старая, скучная пара со стажем, и молодые, свеженькие штучки, как ты, обязаны нас развлекать. 

— Нет никого, — сказал Баки. Придется ему практиковаться врать. Но конкретно сейчас он знал, как сбить их со следа. — Почему все спрашивают? Может, я улыбаюсь, потому что Сэм собирается меня накормить? Об этом ты не подумал?

— Послушай-ка его! Думает, он тут самый умный.

— И оно неплохо работает, — сообщил Сэм Райли, а тот опять прижал руку к груди, словно был оскорблен в лучших чувствах. Сэм надел прихватки и вытащил керамический горшок из духовки, и едва он приподнял крышку, кухню заполнил аромат паприки, тмина и вытомленной в духовке курицы. Ужин, казалось, отвлек Райли от расследований личной жизни Баки, и к тому времени, как все они устроились за столом, Райли уже рассказывал истории о тяжелых — лингвистических и культурологических — буднях переводческой компании, которой он руководил. 

— И этот мальчишка француз, у него офигенный пашто и дари, и письменный английский просто великолепный, но мозги у него работают только в одном направлении. И в разговоре у него проблемы с “это” и “эти”, да и разницы между “блядь” и “гладь” он не слышит — и вот на этой неделе я говорю ему, что студенты провели соревнование по классической гребле — и у него глаза стали как два блюдца. 

Баки потребовалась секунда, чтобы сообразить — и его чуть не порвало от смеха. 

— Ну, да, важно уважать культурные традиции других народностей. 

— Однозначно, — сказал Райли, и Сэм показал головой, молча удивляясь. — Да я и сам как-то сказал случайно одному дипломату, в пылу дискуссии, что возбужден политикой его страны, так что все мы делаем ошибки.

— И как он ответил?

— Не так плохо, как можно было ожидать, — ответил Райли и подмигнул. Сэм закатил глаза.

— Думаю, могу не случайно и не одному человеку такое сказать, — предположил Баки. — И это не имеет ничего общего с ошибками в языке.

Они рассмеялись, и остаток ужина прошел в приятном общении. По дороге домой в голове Баки не было ни единой мысли о языковых недопониманиях, сексуальных и не очень. Он был слишком занят, думая о списке Стива.


	7. Chapter 7

Мастурбация.

Баки замер, прочитав первый пункт, поднес листок ближе к лицу. Не то чтобы ему было нужно разобрать слова — Стив написал список аккуратными, разборчивыми буквами. Но это было как-то очень скупо. Баки фантазировал о чем-то более… информативном. Нет, он не чувствовал разочарования — в конце концом, перед ним список того, что Стив хотел бы попробовать в постели. С ним. Но немного деталей бы не помешало.

Баки рассмеялся — он сидел, устроившись на матрасе, спиной к стене и вытянув ноги. Деталей бы не помешало. Честно говоря, не имело значения, что Стив не расписал все в стиле письма в “Пентхаус”. Хотя Стив парень утонченный и заслуживает более изысканного сравнения. Сборник историй в стиле Анаис Нин? В любом случае, все, что от Стива было нужно — дать Баки список наименований, и уж дальше он сам додумает детали.

Может, Стив хочет отдрочить ему. А может — чтобы они сделали это вместе. Или он хочет просто посмотреть.

Блин, и почему от последней мысли у него аж в ушах зашумело? Баки опустил руку на ширинку шортов и поправил там. Он с неодобрением посмотрел в сторону — надо успокоиться. Это только первый пункт списка. Но, похоже, дело было безнадежным. Все, на что его хватило — не стискивать листок со списком слишком сильно металлическими пальцами, на случай, если Стив захочет на него взглянуть. Стив-то вручил ему листок в идеальном состоянии. Он что, написал это как список покупок? Бумага не несла на себе ни тени страданий, лишь два четких сгиба под конверт и ни следа от ластика.

А может, было просто много размышлений. Выглядело все уж очень чистеньким и аккуратным. Может, это чистовик номер два. Минимум. И сгибы такие идеальные — определенно не на скорую руку сделаны. Все явно было продумано. И вот так Баки в очередной раз понял, как глубоко он попал — сама мысль о том, как Стив аккуратно, тщательно складывает бумагу, не на шутку его завела.

А этот первый пункт точно так же может быть и приказом. Баки приподнял подол белой футболки на пару сантиметров над пупком, оглаживая пальцами обнажившуюся кожу, выводя узоры над лобком и ниже, перебирая и поглаживая волоски. Пальцы скользнули под резинку шортов. У него стоял. Стоило бы отложить лист и заняться собой. Но ему еще ни разу в жизни не доводилось подержать в руках рукописный список сексуальных утех, которые бы Стив хотел разделить с ним, Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Он бы и не поверил, что подобный список существует, не доведись его собственным металлическим пальцам сжимать листок — осторожно, стараясь не помять. И, черт возьми, теперь этот список у него, и он собирается наслаждаться каждой секундой.

Минет.

Тут Баки не мог упрекнуть Стива. Он провел немало ночей, обхватив член рукой и страдая от чувства вины, представляя вместо руки красивые губы Стива, а еще чаще — тяжесть, вкус и ощущение его члена у себя во рту. И больше он мог не чувствовать за это вину! Поверить в это было почти так же сложно, как и в то, что все его маленькие грязные фантазии вдруг станут реальностью. Стив не написал, он хочет брать или давать, и Баки отчаянно надеялся, что это потому, что он не против попробовать и то и то.

Пальцы Баки скользнули ниже — он не стал трогать член, подушечками пальцев погладив нежную кожу внутренней поверхности бедер, в сантиметре от яиц, таких тяжелых и напряженных.

Два следующих пункта — пальцы и анал, так же без пояснения, хочет ли Стив брать или принимать. Баки был бы просто счастлив довести Стива до оргазма ртом, руками, членом. У него и мысли не было, что подобная возможность когда-то появится, и от мыслей о Стиве, раскрасневшемся и задыхающемся, под ним — или на нем — член прямо уперся в ширинку. Но больше всего заводила мысль о Стиве, который берет его — до мокрого пятна на шортах.

Обычно его приглашали домой, потому что он же был таким крепким, мускулистым — может, даже немного пугающим, так что все думали о нем как о крепыше-плохише с непростым прошлым или вроде того, а не как о парне, который прошел через ад и теперь по большей части шарахается от собственной тени, тревожится о пустяках и нуждается в стрижке. И все, чего от него хотели — чтобы он держал их, снизу ли, сверху, и трахал так, чтобы глаза закатывались и голос срывало от крика. И ему это нравилось — он был, можно сказать, даже неплох в этом, тоже своего рода удовлетворение — и если это то, чего хочет Стив, Баки будет просто счастлив доставить ему такую радость. Баки возьмет его так, тогда и столько раз, сколько Стив пожелает. Но если быть до конца честным, если Стив не захочет трахнуть его, Баки будет немного — совсем чуть-чуть — разочарован. Ему нравилось, когда его трахали. Перепадало редко, а ему так нравилось тугое, гладкое давление члена или пальцев в заднице. Ничто другое не давало так сладко, славно отпустить себя.

И мысль о Стиве, роняющем его на спину, вбивающимся в него — или складывающим пополам, хватающим за бедра — вот что заставило Баки содрать нижнее белье и взять член в руку. Головка сочилась эякулятом, и первое движение вышло гладким и приятным. Черт, как же же он наделся, что Стив захочет его трахнуть. Если ему не предлагали, сам он никогда не спрашивал. Он старался быть таким, каким разовые партнеры хотели его видеть. А подставиться значило показать слабость, уязвимость. Он не смог бы быть таким с кем угодно. Но со Стивом он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему Баки верил.

Баки, наверное, провел слишком много времени в подобных размышлениях, но он был уверен, что Стив окажется хорош в постели. Он такой благодарный слушатель. Если он хочет, чтобы что-то было сделано как надо, то не пожалеет усилий. А еще он мелкий застранец, и соперничество у него в крови. Личность значит гораздо больше, чем любая физическая форма, но Стив же прекрасен как рассвет. И у него потрясающе умелые руки.  
Для кого-то настолько мелкого руки у него были непропорционально большими. Баки накрыло виной от мыслей о руках Стива в таком ключе, а потом он вспомнил, что теперь ему это позволено. Господи, как же будет классно заполучить руки Стива вокруг члена вместо собственных. Баки гладил себя, размеренно, не слишком быстро, не слишком сильно. Он коснулся большим пальцем головки, подхватив каплю эякулята, а затем провел ладонью до живота.

Следующим пунктом в списке Стива шли игрушки, чтоб давало больший простор для идей, чем все предыдущие пункты. Баки пробовал пару раз вибраторы, чаще на партнерах, чем на себе. Наверное, что-то другое ему тоже могло понравиться. Им, наверное, стоит это обсудить, когда придет время.

И про остальные пункты списка им тоже надо будет поговорить — особенно учитывая, что после следующих двух пунктов стояли вопросительные знаки: Стив написал “порка?” и “связывание?” один за другим. Единственное, видимо, в чем он не был уверен.  
Одна девчонка как-то попросила Баки приковать ее наручниками к изголовью кровати перед тем, как он опустился вылизать ее. В тот раз ему все понравилось — хотя наручники и не дали ему каких-то особенных ощущений. Но ему хотелось сделать ей хорошо — и судя по тому, как она стонала, вздыхала и вжималась бедрами ему в лицо, ему это удалось. Так что, если Стив этого хочет, они пойдут в сексшоп и купят пару наручников — что уж тут сложного.

Иногда ему и самому хотелось связать Стива — просто чтобы остановить от жутких, необдуманных поступков, типа драк с людьми в пару раз больше него или беготни под дождем без пальто — и это учитывая, сколько раз он болел пневмонией. С другой стороны, пороть Стива ему особенно не хотелось. У Баки, честно говоря, и желания побить его ни разу не было — то, что он сам с собой творил, уже было достаточным наказанием. И раздражение, что вызывало в нем безрассудство Стива, было весьма далеко от чего-то, связанного с сексом. Скорее такой постоянный фон, ежедневная часть их дружбы. Но, опять же — если это сделает Стива счастливее, Баки приложит руку — или ремень, что тот пожелает — к его заднице.

Если же Стив захочет отшлепать или выпороть Баки — тут он едва смог закончить мысль, потому что член практически выскользнул из руки. Тут все было бы в порядке. Может быть, даже больше, чем в порядке. От одной только мысли, как руки Стива жалят обнаженную задницу, пульс Баки — и рука на члене — ускорились в несколько раз.

Два следующих пункта списка никаких вопросов не включали. Стив явно чувствовал себя увереннее, описывая похвалу и римминг. Что он имел в виду под первым пунктом? Какую похвалу? Хотел ли он давать или получать? Но вот второй пункт был предельно ясен. Давал четкую, яркую картинку. Рука Баки рефлекторно сжалась, и он ускорил движение. Делал ли Стив такое с кем-то? Или Баки будет у него первым? Баки постарается для него, позволит сделать с собой что угодно. Но и показать, как надо, он тоже был готов. Ему бы точно понравилось погрузиться лицом между ягодиц Стива и тянуть его, вылизывать, пока тот все мысли не растеряет от удовольствия.

Блин. Баки кончил, и так сильно, что забрызгал руку и живот. Мгновение он лежал, просто уставившись в потолок — он так привык, что мысли о Стиве в подобном ключе приносят чувство вины, что даже теперь, со списком в руке, трудно было поверить, что они и правда собираются это сделать. И начнут уже завтра вечером.


	8. Chapter 8

Работа в баре ему по-большей части нравилась. Люди в основном заказывали пиво — ничего сложного. Да, не все оставляли чаевые, приходилось стоять на ногах по восемь, а то и по девять часов, и почти всегда было шумно и людно — но у него был свой собственный огороженный мир по ту сторону стойки, он знал, что делать и с другими официантами вроде ладил, а еще ему нужны были деньги — так что лучше не придумать.

Но в субботу днем, прямо перед открытием, заявился владелец и принялся бродить по подсобкам и рыться под стойкой бара. Вечно-то ему казалось, что сотрудники его обворовывают — он никому не доверял. Но отсутствие доверия не остановило его от шлепка мокрой тряпкой для протирки стойки Баки по заднице. 

Баки как раз нарезал лимон, и лишь виртуозное владение ножом уберегло его от того, чтобы воткнуть лезвие прямо себе в левую руку. Уверенности в том, что важный в работе инструмент переживет такую встречу, у него не было — и желания проверять особенно тоже. Босс постоянно делал ему такие подлянки.

— Отморозься уже, — приказал засранец, размахивая тряпкой и, наверное, пытаясь привлечь внимание Баки и заставить повернуться к нему. Баки не пошевелился — он старался не вступать в контакты без необходимости. Он знал, что стоит ему обернуться — и тут же начнется псевдо-мачо игра в гляделки, и неизвестно, чем это все закончится. Наверняка чем-то кровавым. И Баки его, скорее всего, уделает, но за квартиру надо платить — а значит, работа нужна. И он не хочет больше причинять людям боль. Плюс, говнюк тут почти и не появлялся. 

Но когда заглядывал — об этом знали все. Он протиснулся позади Баки, словно бар был слишком узким, чтобы двое людей могли разминуться — а это было не так. Он просто не мог упустить возможности поелозить промежностью о Баки. После этого он наклонился, заглядывая Баки через плечо так, что его щетина практически прошлась тому по щеке.

Баки с силой протащил нож сквозь мясистую мякоть лимона. Лучше уж это, чем дергаться.

— Напряжен? А у меня есть кое-что — поможет тебе расслабиться.

Вечно он с каким-то наездами — а то, что сам при каждом удобном случае терся членом о задницу Баки, было невинной шуткой. 

— Я в порядке.

Босс тихо рассмеялся, и его дыхание неприятно обожгло ухо. 

— Как закончишь насиловать лимон, занеси мне пиво.

И ушел — после чего Баки смог наконец нормально вздохнуть. Нет, он не стал плевать в пиво, потому что у него, блин, просто стальная выдержка — и потому что когда-нибудь он уволится, а это приятнее, чем быть уволенным.

Ближе к вечеру бар начал наполняться людьми, Баки был занят с заказами и так погрузился в обслуживание, что практически и забыл, что босс все еще здесь.

И вот тогда, к самому концу его смены, в бар зашел Стив.

Он не владел ужасающим умением Наташи рассекать толпу и без слов распугивать народ чтобы получить место у стойки, но он был терпелив — и по своему хитер, так что проскользнуть к бару и заполучить стул, даже в субботу вечером, было для него лишь вопросом времени. 

— Привет, — сказал он, поправляя криво сидящие на носу очки и еще сильнее размазывая угольную пыль по лбу. Челка аккуратно разделена по пробору — наверное, кто-то раньше сделал ему комплимент, а может, хорошенькая девушка посмотрела со значением — и он не знал, что с этим делать. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, Стив легко впадал в панику.

Без вопросов Баки поставил перед ним пиво. 

— Я тебя сегодня не ждал.

И хотя Баки всегда был рад видеть Стива, про своего говнюка-босса он ему не рассказывал. Стив бы расстроился. Устроил бы драку или кампанию по сбору подписей. Попытался бы заставить Баки уволиться. Баки напрягся, стараясь не коситься через плечо — не ушел ли еще босс? Пожалуйста, пусть он уйдет, или отвлечется на что-то, или просто сдохнет.

Стив улыбнулся, и несмотря на все происходящее, Баки стало полегче. 

— Ну, — сказал он, — сам знаешь.

Баки знал. Если бы не проклятый босс, он думал бы об этом каждую секунду смены. Даже и так он провел изрядную часть последних возьми часов, размышляя о Стиве. Голом, в его постели. 

Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, но почему бы и нет. Стив, во всяком случае, лишь склонил голову на бок да поправил челку, отбросив ее в сторону. 

— Я рад, что ты так рано закончил, — сказал Баки, потому что Стив, как обычно, моментально вытеснил все остальные мысли и тревоги.

Они знали друг друга так давно, что все, что ответил на это Стив — вскинул бровь. Это было забавно и приятно — видеть, как Стиву снова становится хорошо. Это выражение на его лице Баки наблюдал уже тысячи раз. Он видел, как Стив вот так растерянно реагировал на комплименты от других людей, но никогда это не было предназначено ему самому. А что еще он узнает о Стиве сегодня ночью? Уверенный или застенчивый? Он так хорошо знал этого парня, но ответ в голову не шел. Баки вздрогнул и в который раз задался вопросом, когда уже закончится смена.

Им не стоило шутить про “заканчивание”, а то Баки рисковал уронить пару стаканов на пол. 

— Заткнись, а? Пей свое чертово пиво.

Стив быстро глянул на него и прилип губами к горлышку бутылки.

Гребанный ты боженька.

Стив чуть запрокинул голову и сделал долгий, щедрый глоток.

— Ты что, приперся, чтобы попытать меня? — спросил Баки. Он старался говорить как можно тише, но ничто не смогло бы скрыть залившего его лицо румянца. 

Стив дернул плечом, явно наслаждаясь собой. 

— А тебе что, нечем больше заняться?

Баки покачал головой и направился к другому концу стойки, где его уже поджидало с полдюжины клиентов. Они, наверное, не оставят ему чаевых, но сейчас ему было совершенно все равно. Он буквально чувствовал, как Стив смотрит на него, и это заставляло держаться как-то совсем по-другому. Прямее. Все силы уходили просто на то, чтобы не оглядываться на Стива, но это не мешало осознавать каждое свое движение — как он прогнулся в спине, стараясь расслышать заказ на напиток, как заиграли мышцы руки, когда он протянул заказ, как сжимались пальцы, принимая деньги и карточки на оплату.

Посетителей становилось все больше, и час до закрытия пролетел как мгновение. Он старался не смотреть в сторону Стива с момента, как отошел от него, он был полностью уверен, что Стив все еще там, сидит и нянчит чертово пиво, глядит на него. Оглянувшись, Баки убедился в своих подозрениях — Стив все еще сидел на месте. Он облокотился на локоть, устроив подбородок на ладони. Крайне созерцательная поза — но взгляд Стива не был рассеянным, устремленным вдаль. Он смотрел прямо на Баки.  
Баки посмотрел в ответ — и немедленно почувствовал себя так, словно нарушил правила игры. Но когда он отвел взгляд, то увидел нечто, выбившее его из игры окончательно: его чертов босс стоял прямо за Стивом.

По правде сказать, Баки старался не встречаться глазами с боссом по двум причинам: первая — попытка избежать конфронтаций, и вторая — босс не был совсем уж уродом. Да, он был постарше, но серебро в волосах ему шло, так же, как морщинки у глаз, что собирались, когда он сверкал своей улыбкой хищника. Легкая небритость лишь подчеркивала четкую линию челюсти и шеи. Он носил обтягивающую черную футболку, что демонстрировала гибкую, мускулистую фигуру. И он был… чертов урод, вторгнувшийся в личное пространство Стива!

Баки сжал полотенце в кулаке. 

Стив моментально напрягся. Если бы он был котом, шерсть встала бы у него на загривке, хвост бы затрепетал, и сам он стал бы в три раза больше. Да и как человек он едва не зашипел. Уродский босс же наклонился, кончиком указательного пальца провел по линии нижней челюсти Стива и ухватил за подбородок. 

Глаза Стива, ярко-синие даже в темноте бара, тут же вспыхнули. Казалось, он был близок к тому, чтобы порешить негодяя. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, готовясь к обороне.

Баки сделал шаг вперед. Не мог же он позволить Стиву отправится в тюрьму в одиночку. 

— Рамлоу, — сказал он.

— Барнс, — тот даже не повернулся. Даже с места не двинулся. Стив дернулся, хватаясь за чужую руку, а Рамлоу стоял, словно ничего и не случилось. Видимо, он приложил какие-то усилия, потому что Стив сжал запястье так сильно, что кожа побелела. 

— Я заметил, что этот на тебя таращился. Отвлекает?

От вопросов взгляд Стива заметался между ними. 

— Нет, — ответил Баки. — Оставь его в покое. 

— Это кто еще кого тут должен оставить в покое.

Стив ослабил хватку. Казалось, он не имел ничего против доставить Рамлоу немного боли, но вслух ничего не сказал. Тот демонстративно вытер руку там, где его коснулся Стив, затем протиснулся мимо, походя его толкнув. Он обогнул Баки и встал рядом с ним по другую сторону стойки, загородив его собой благодаря росту и ширине груди, и прижался к нему, полностью блокировав Стиву обзор. Из-за того, как плотно Рамлоу прижимался, Баки показалось, что он в западне. Вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох. Понизив голос, Рамлоу прошептал ему на ухо: 

— Если понадоблюсь, дай знать.

Господи, как же отвратительно это прозвучало. И в словах вроде бы не было ничего такого, но Баки отлично понимал, почему Рамлоу использовал именно их. Подонок никогда не говорил и не делал ничего, что могло бы быть расценено как слишком интимное. Он и за задницу хватал только если они были наедине. А все, что случалось на людях, можно было интерпретировать как случайные касания — ой, он не видел куда шел, или ой, было людно и мало места.

Он прижался сильнее и ушел, протиснувшись мимо Баки. 

Баки передернуло, он перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Хочешь отсюда свалить? — спросил Стив. Он пристально смотрел Рамлоу в спину пока тот расхаживал в другом конце бара. Баки был абсолютно уверен, что скажи он “нет, хочу остаться и выбить из козла дерьмо”, Стив бы тут же подобрался и помог, несмотря на размеры и бесконечный список хронических болезней. Поэтому-то они и друзья.

Но Баки хотел домой и поэтому просто кивнул.

У них, в любом случае, были дела и поинтереснее.


	9. Chapter 9

— Баки, — начал Стива, как только за ними закрылась дверь и холодный ветер обжег щеки. — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

— Ничего хорошего такое начало обычно не предвещает.

— Этот мужчина в баре, вы двое… — Стив запнулся и сформулировал по-другому: — Кто он тебе?

Баки с отвращением нахмурился. 

— Рамлоу? Мой босс. Между нами никогда и ничего не было. До такой ненависти к себе я еще не докатился. — Он посмотрел на Стива — в свете фонаря его волосы казались нимбом. Дурачок, почему он не в шапке? — Он не в моем вкусе, — наконец добавил Баки. Почему они вообще об этом — у них много гораздо более интересных тем!

— Баки, — судя по тону Стива, тему они пока не закрыли, — твой босс к тебе пристает? В сексуальном плане?

— Стив.

— Ответь на вопрос.

— Мне очень жаль, что он дотронулся до тебя. Он полный урод. Но я справлюсь, Стив.

Стив посмотрел на него пристально и задумчиво. 

— Хорошо, — наконец неохотно сказал он. — Но если тебе что-то — хоть что-то — понадобится…

— Знаю, — сказал Баки. Стив тут же придет на помощь. Как и всегда. 

Несколько кварталов они прошли в тишине. Баки не хотелось говорить про Рамлоу, а все, что лезло в голову, было из разряда “я на седьмом небе от мысли, что ты воспользуешься мной для своих сексуальных экспериментов” или даже более нейтральное “не могу дождаться потрогать твой член, дружище”. Ведь если сказать “дружище”, фраза выйдет шутливой и дружеской, и не выдаст, насколько он влюблен и в каком отчаянии? 

Внутри у него все так гудело от предвкушения, что он до самого дома не заметил, каким тихим был Стив. Они поднялись по ступеням, и Баки вытащил выданный Нат комплект ключей. 

Лихо уже поджидала у двери — но она явно расстроилась, не обнаружив Наташу, и убежала вглубь неосвещенного дома. Они повесили верхнюю одежду, сняли обувь и замерли в прихожей, явно не очень представляя, что делать дальше. Все это было весьма далеко от фантазий Баки, в который разгневанный Стив толкал его к двери, выцеловывая шею. Но управлять Стивом в своих фантазиях было просто, в том-то и фишка. Настоящий же Стив, прямо напротив него, даже в глаза смотреть не хотел. Коридор был освещен одной довольно тусклой лампочкой, поэтому румянец на щеках Стива, возможно, Баки лишь показался.

И как прикажете сделать переход от друзей к… сексу по дружбе, или как это вообще называется? Баки столько времени провел, воображая этот момент, но все шло не так. Всегда была какая-то искра. Что-то внезапное, страстное. Так что не оставалось времени ни вздохнуть, ни подумать. Даже когда все начиналось в шутку, довольно быстро оно становилось настоящим и сокровенным. Совершенно не то, что сейчас. Момент, лишенный действий и полный возможностей — такое Баки никогда не приходило в голову. Он понятия не имел, что можно сделать. Стив был так близко — и так далеко. Внутри у Баки все вибрировало от желания, но он заставил себя держаться отстраненно, насколько это было возможно.

Как жаль, что не существует какого-то знака, рукой или лицом, значащего “если хочешь толкнуть меня к стене и зацеловать до смерти — я не против”. Баки и под страхом казни не смог бы произнести подобное вслух.

Господи. Это же Стив. Он же никогда не стеснялся Стива. И Стив, несмотря на все проблемы с принятием комплиментов от других людей, не был таким с Баки. И что бы Баки ни предпринял в следующие пять секунд, если Стиву это не понравится — наверняка он, черт побери, что-то скажет.

Баки наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Медленно. Он так и не смог заставить себя действовать быстро и напористо, хотя и был почти уверен, что Стив сумеет остановить его, если захочет. Баки прекрасно осознавал, насколько он больше Стива. Да, тот ненавидел, когда его описывали как хрупкого, но реального положения дел это не меняло. Телосложения он был невысокого и худощавого, сплошные кожа да кости. Баки нависал над ним, огромный, всем своим телом из металла и шрамов, ранее предназначенным для гораздо более насильственных действий. 

Стив не возражал. Он принял прикосновение губ Баки к своим. И сначала было лишь мягкое касание губ, легкое ощущение рта Стива. Но даже такой контакт был как чудо, как откровение. Баки провел большую часть жизни, зная, что ему никогда не удастся зайти так далеко. 

И затем они двинулись навстречу друг другу, словно два мощных магнита, и Стив прижался к нему всем телом, так тесно, отчаянно, что Баки пришлось упереться плечами в стену для баланса. Холодными от долгой прогулки по улице руками Стив обхватил его лицо, огладил пальцами скулы, провел по щетине. Поцелуй стал жадным; Баки не мог решить, кто из них более ненасытный. Язык Стива скользнул вдоль его, напористо и дразняще. Баки больше не тянулся ему навстречу — теперь Стив распластался по нему всем собой. Баки нашарил талию Стива, с силой провел до задницы — и притянул его еще ближе. Стив ответил не задумываясь, позволил Баки поднять себя, подхватив под коленями; он сжал бедра, обвивая ногами талию Баки — невозможно было поверить, что они не делали этого раньше.

Стив тут же воспользовался положением и притерся бедрами к Баки, и от этого движения, медленного, сводящего с ума трения, Баки застонал в поцелуй. Стив моментально прикусил нижнюю губу, потянув за нее, а затем прошелся дорожкой поцелуев вдоль подбородка и вниз, на шею. Зубы его ощутимо прихватили чувствительное местечко чуть ниже уха, а когда Баки застонал, Стив там и остался, выцеловывая и посасывая. Очевидно, завтра не удастся скрыть следы от коллег, но все, что Баки мог сейчас сделать — огладить ягодицы Стива и прижать его крепче. Казалось, стать еще ближе невозможно — но это не значит, что он не будет пытаться. Блинский же блин, ну почему на них все еще так много одежды?

Стив, чертов гений, уже начала работать на этим, расстегивая его рубашку. Баки не смог бы ответить тем же, не опустив Стива на пол — чего он делать не собирался. Стив отчаянно выцеловывал каждый медленно обнажающийся участок шеи, а затем и ключиц. Баки хотелось, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он подался вперед и обхватил губами мочку уха Стива. Тот вздрогнул, его руки на секунду замерли, отвлекшись от попыток вытряхнуть Баки из одежды. Довольный, Баки прошелся губами по шее Стива, вырвав у того судорожный выдох.

Так сильно у Баки в жизни еще не стояло. Стив покончил с расстегиваем его рубашки, с трудом справившись с нижними пуговицами, стащил ее, задрал белую майку и тут же занялся ремнем. Его поцелуи стали чуть более рассеянными, он перестал на мгновение притираться бедрами, что дало Баки минутную передышку и возможность перенести весь вес Стива на левую руку и запустить правую под свитер и выношенную футболку и — наконец-то — коснуться обнаженной, нежной, гладкой, потрясающей кожи на спине Стива.

Тем временем Стив прошелся костяшками пальцев прямо под пупком Баки и занялся расстегиванием его ширинки, так что все внимание Баки немедленно сфокусировалась на его действиях. 

— Стив, — прошептал он, голос звучал как просьба и мольба. Звук словно разрушил магию, и Баки вспомнил их первоначальную цель. — Пойдем наверх.

— Диван, — выдохнул Стив. Серьезный аргумент. Диван в гостинной был в шаге от них. Баки мог бы отнести туда Стива, и они были бы предоставлены друг другу целиком и полностью. С тактической точки зрения идея казалась потрясающей, вот только стратегически это было полным безрассудством. Баки даже оторвался от Стива на пару сантиметров и посмотрел с удивлением. 

— Нат нас просто прибьет если узнает.

На секунду рот Стива скривился, словно он собирался утверждать, что она не узнает или даже что не убьет их за перемазанный спермой драгоценный диван. Но, очевидно, обе версии провалились даже у него в голове. Тогда рассудок немного вернулся к нему, и он сказал: 

— Ладно, хорошо. Пойдем наверх.

Баки неохотно отпустил Стива, моментально ощутив, как ему не хватает теплого давления ног вокруг талии. Но Стив, едва оказавшись на полу, тут же ухватил Баки за руку и потащил за собой безо всяких сомнений. Баки пришлось придержать джинсы одной рукой — он едва не уронил их обоих, запутавшись в штанинах на лестнице. И хотя потребность добраться до кровати была порождена нетерпением, к нему примешивалась нота беспокойства, словно все могло пойти прахом и растаять как дым, если они не поторопятся продолжить. Словно остановись они, у них появится время подумать — и неизвестно, что тогда будет дальше. 

— Третий этаж, — задохнувшись, сказал Баки, и едва они достигли конца лестницы, Стив потянул его в гостевую спальню, где рядом с безупречно заправленной кроватью валялась на полу набитая и так и не расстегнутая сумка Баки. Стив даже не удосужился осмотреться. Он упал на кровать, одним движением стягивая свитер с футболкой через голову, и бросил их на пол. Баки последовал за ним, так же стянув майку. 

И хотя Баки и раньше видел Стива без рубашки, его ладная, узкая грудная клетка все еще лишала Баки дара речи. Стив покраснел, так что его бледная, нежная кожа стала всего на пару оттенков светлее сосков. На фоне светлой кожи темное чернило татуировки, абстрактный геометрический узор из сот шестиугольников, звезд и арабесок, что спускался с правого плеча на бицепс, казалось особенно контрастным. Рисунок был незаконченным, и Баки, не удержавшись, кончиками пальцев обвел контур, задаваясь вопросом, что будет добавлено еще.

У Стива были и другие татуировки — из Курта Воннегута “Черт побери, будь добрее к другим”, черными чернилами и печатными буквами прямо над сердцем; Пол Симонон, разбивающий бас-гитару, с обложки альбома “Лондон вызывает” — розовым, зеленым и серым на левом боку ниже ребер — но именно та, что была на руке, привлекла сейчас внимание Баки. Там, между двух синих шестиугольников сот, притаилась маленькая желтая пчела. Он разгадал ребус — намек на Теда Лео, на альбом “Фармацевтов” “Бруталистские кирпичи”. Он знал альбом вдоль и поперек, и вовсе не потому, что это было его личным предпочтением — просто он провел месяцы, позируя Стиву, пока альбом играл на бесконечном повторе. Желтый и черный — крохотные цветовые всполохи на расходящемся мозаичном узоре синих чернил. Ему нравилось — это было словно воспоминание о том времени, что они провели вместе в студии, где Стив спасал Баки — и Баки спасся. 

Стив говорил, что может определить, будут ли люди осуждать его по первому взгляду, брошенному на рисунок, что виднелся из-под рукава его футболки. У самого Баки для тех же целей была металлическая рука. Он не чувствовал потребности в еще большей кастомизации собственного тела. 

Стив смотрел на него, но это было совсем не так, как когда незнакомцы пялились на его руку. Может, потому что в следующую секунду Стив притянул его за плечи прямо в поцелуй. Баки тут же вернул поцелуй безо всяких изысков. Все, что имело значение — прикосновение кожи к коже, губы, языки и задыхающийся смех над собственными попытками стащить со Стива трусы с джинсами одновременно. Стив пытался проделать то же самое с ним. Прогресса ни у одно из них не намечалось — целоваться и одновременно раздеваться, видимо, не работало — но им и дела не было. Стив приподнял бедра — и Баки тут же опустил свои, так что его боксеры застряли на заднице и вставшем члене, зажав резинкой. У Стива дела шли ничуть не лучше, но само соприкосновение членов в первый раз было таким невероятным, что у Баки вырвалось “блядь” помимо воли.

Стив, чертов придурок, рассмеялся.

— Ты сможешь, Роджерс. Снимай уже свою дурацкую одежду. 

Поерзав под ним, Стив стащил штаны и трусы на бедра. И, господи-боже-мой, медленное движение бедер Стива, его моментально прижавшийся к животу член — вот оно, последнее, что бы Баки хотел бы увидеть перед смертью. Он широко распахнул глаза, неверяще глядя, как Стив опустил руку и стянул джинсы с бельем ниже колен. Рассмеявшись, Баки лег на него сверху, все еще удерживая основной вес на локтях, чтобы не расплющить Стива собой. Он потерся бедрами о Стива, устраивая их члены вместе, чтобы почувствовать, как Стив скользит по нему по всей длине.

Он поцеловал Стива в шею, затем лизнул то же место, опьяненный ощущением. 

— Что ты имел в виду, написав “мастурбация” в списке? — спросил он, просовывая руку в крошечный зазор между их телами и подхватывая оба члена рукой. Живот Стива уже был влажным от смазки, и Баки было проще простого приласкать их обоих скользкой ладонью — сверху вниз.

Стив счастливо выдохнул — глаза он держал закрытыми. 

— Да кого волнует, что я там написал, — выдохнул он. — Если остановишься, я просто помру.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — сказал Баки. — Этого не было в моих планах.

Стив оказался умопомрачительного, просто до смешного отзывчивым, он приподнимал бедра, когда Баки двигал рукой, и издавал тихие, возбуждающие стоны. Баки, однако, помнил, что Стив никогда раньше не был с парнем. И хотя он был очень рад этому факту, вину он тоже чувствовал — стоило бы подготовиться получше. Они даже не разделись как следует. Целью всего этого было расширить сексуальные горизонты Стива, а не закончить все, потеревшись друг о друга, как пара ополоумевших перевозбужденных подростков. 

И вместе с тем эта полуодетость и подростковая перевозбужденность прекрасно работала. Стив снова поцеловал его, на этот раз еще более отчаянно и требовательно, так что Баки пришлось придержать себя, а то бы он немедленно кончил.

— Эй, — позвал он, — Может, сам хочешь рукой поработать?

Выпуская член Стива, он чувствовал себя противоречиво, щедрым и жадным одновременно — он не хотел этого, но в то же время умирал от желания почувствовать ладонь Стива на себе. Тот кивнул и завел руку меж их телами. Баки приподнял бедра,давая доступ, и Стив взял его член в руку, а Баки вернул руку на его.

Стив осторожно сжал, пробуя, мягко и почти невыносимо медленно поначалу. Баки все равно застонал — было невозможно сдержаться после всего того времени, что он представлял себе руки Стива вот так. 

— Стив, — выдохнул он.

Тот улыбнулся с деланно невинным видом. 

— Никогда раньше такого не делал.

— Брехня, — сказал Баки. — Член он член и есть. Ну давай же.

Стив чуть ускорился, и Баки постарался подавить стон, не дать понять, как же ему хорошо — и провалился. Было непередаваемо хорошо. 

— Хочу видеть тебя, — сказал Стив почти сразу. — Видеть, что тебе нравится.

— Ох, — выдохнул Баки, на секунду замерев. Он хотел именно этого. Когда сегодня вечером, в баре Стив наблюдал за ним, Баки думал, как это странно и возбуждающе — взгляд Стива, следующий за ним, даже на людях и полностью одетым. — Это мы тоже можем попробовать.

Рука Стива замерла. 

— Да?

— Не прямо сейчас, придурок, — сказал Баки. Черт, трудно формулировать мысли в таком состоянии. Он хотел, чтобы Стив не останавливался. Баки был так близко — у него внутри все вибрировало от желания. — Если попробуем сейчас, — он остановился, чтобы вздохнуть, — все закончиться за пятнадцать секунд.

— Говори за себя. Я могу так хоть весь день.

В отместку за эти слова Баки сжал кулак сильнее и ускорил движение — пока Стив не кончил, задыхаясь, прямо ему в руку. Но и его самого хватило ненадолго — с теплым семенем Стива в ладони, зажатой между их телами, ему потребовалось лишь на мгновение больше, чтобы выплеснуться тоже. Тело пробило дрожью удовольствия, а затем он выдохнул и обмяк, устроившись поверх Стива. Между ними было липко — но ему и дела не было.

— Ну, — сказал через какое-то время Стив. — Вот у меня и есть ответ всем тем, кто в ответ на мое предположение, что я “би”, говорил, что это просто эксперимент. Результат налицо — и он положительный. 

— Да? Уверен? Думаю, для достоверности результата нужны повторения.

— Эм, — протянул Стив. — Ты прав. 

— Нам стоит попробовать еще раз, — сказал Баки. — И в следующий раз мы полностью разденемся и все такое. Хочешь попробовать что-то еще?

Стив улыбнулся — он выглядел довольным и удовлетворенным, но уставшим. Что ж, это и к лучшему. Так списка хватит на дольше и позволил отложить неизбежный вопрос, что им делать после того, как они доберутся до конца. 

— Кроме того, — сказал Стив и дурашливо улыбнулся, — не хотелось бы израсходовать все наши “запасы” прямо сейчас.

— Вот прямо сейчас мне стыдно, что мы вообще знакомы.

Стив пихнул его плечом. 

— Тогда слезай с меня и дай привести себя в порядок. 

Баки откатился в сторону, и Стив сел, стащил джинсы с коленей и полностью голый вышел из комнаты. Господи боже, какой офигенный вид.

Стив вернулся через минуту и начал одеваться. Баки смотрел на него с кровати. Теперь-то ему было позволено, да? Стив, натянув джинсы лишь наполовину, улыбнулся ему — и это было словно разрешение и рай на земле, все разом. Но Стив уже почти оделся — и от этого становилось очень грустно.

— Уже почти три, — сказал Стив. — Мне пора.

Баки пришлось крепко сжать губы, чтобы не сказать “останься”. Спать вместе — в кровати, это было… не было частью их договоренности. И ему завтра на работу. 

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Сам доберешься?

Стив кивнул. 

— Давай завтра поговорим? Может, сможем найти время и повторить? Скоро?

И потом он ушел, даже не поцеловав его на прощание.

И все словно замерло, нереальное, неправильное. С одной стороны — он был в доме Наташи, лежал на измятом, пахнущем сексом покрывале, чувствовал себя живым и порочным — в самом лучшем смысле этого слова. С другой — он был в чьем-то доме, чьей-то постели, может, он и жизнь чью-то еще проживал? Словно попал в чью-то фантазию, на время, в отпуск. 

Баки вздохнул и поставил будильник на утро.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснувшись, Баки не сразу понял, где он. Рядом с головой что-то странно шумело, на спине лежало что-то теплое и незначительно, но ощутимо тяжелое. А, это же Наташина кошка. И он в гостевой спальне, где вырубился всего два часа назад. Он потянулся к тумбочке, даже не отрывая головы от подушки, но ему удалось лишь сбить гудящий и вибрирующий телефон на пол. Звук, видимо, испугал Лихо, заставив выпустить двадцать маленьких, но очень острых когтей, которые пробили одеяло на Баки и впились прямо ему в спину. Он вскрикнул и резко сел, скинув Лихо на кровать.

Она обиженно посмотрела на него.

— Сама иди на хрен.

Баки выбрался из постели, нашел на полу телефон и выключил будильник. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Лихо уже устроилась на нагретом месте, соорудив гнездо из подушки и сбившегося края одеяла. Баки готов был поклясться, что разглядел самодовольную ухмылку на ее мордочке. Кошки такие заразы.

Он успел постоять под струями ледяной воды в душе Наташи, прежде чем сообразил, как отрегулировать это последнее слово техники, и попытался приготовил кофе на кухне, которая требовала не просто высшего, а продвинуто-высшего образования. С другой стороны, все, что нашлось в холодильнике: коробка увядшего шпината, два лайма и бутылка белого вина. Так и получилось, что на смену в аптеку он заявился после двух часов сна, голодный, без капли кофеина в крови — и в абсолютно мрачном настроении.

День тянулся еле-еле — хорошо, что здесь он работал за зарплату, а не за чаевые, потому что иначе за последние три часа ему не светило бы ни цента. Джош, пришедший на смену в девять, едва глянул на шею Баки и тут же сказал: 

— Поздравляю, братан, — без следа издевки в голосе. Без слов, Баки глянул на него так, что парень в ужасе ретировался в подсобку. И это был первый проблеск веселья, что случился к Баки с момента подъема.

Ну… он поднял руку и, пока никто не видит, кончиками пальцев погладил засос. Может, все не так уж и плохо.

В десять утра он взял перерыв и сгонял в ближайшее кафе, и просто чтобы сразу не возвращаться в аптеку, устроился за пустым столиком у окна, с кофе и маффином. Придерживая выпечку одной рукой, другой он набрал сообщение Стиву.

“Как твое воскр потому что мое отстой”.

“Я в студии, — написал в ответ Стив. — Пытаюсь собраться”.

Ну, пытайся, пытайся, подумал с улыбкой Баки, глядя в телефон и уминая за обе щеки черничный маффин. Хорошо, что Джош не ошивался поблизости, а то Баки бы никогда не удалось его больше напугать.

Телефон снова зажужжал, и Баки с удивлением посмотрел на экран. Стив вообще был не любителем писать сообщения и делал это только отвечая или по просьбе Баки.

“Вообще, можешь зайти в студию как закончишь смену?”

Баки вспомнил, что они вроде собирались что-то еще обсудить. Какие-то новости, которые Стив хотел рассказать ему лично. Поэтому он пытается собраться? Черт. Баки-то надеялся, Стива отвлекали мысли про прошлую ночь — потому что именно эта ночь привела, пусть и косвенно, к его собственным сегодняшним трудностям.

“Буду после двух”, — написал Баки. Студия Стива была отсюда совсем не далеко. Баки мог бы добраться туда очень быстро.

“Все хорошо”, — успокоил его Стив. Блин, хотел бы Баки, чтобы Стив просто написал, что там вообще, но раз тот хотел поговорить лично, возражать Баки не собирался. Может, если это что-то очень хорошее, они смогут отпраздновать. У Стива была крошечная, захламленная студия, но там была как минимум пара стульев, способных выдержать их совместный вес. А если вдруг и нет, Баки не побрезговал бы и полом. 

Святые угодники. Стив, наверное, просто хотел провести время вместе и поболтать, так, как они и делали последние двадцать с лишним лет.

Почему-то последние четыре часа его смены тянулись гораздо дольше, чем первые.

Студия Стива была примерно таких же размеров, что и кладовка в художественной школе, где он преподавал. Дверь оказалась открыта, так что Баки и стучать не пришлось. 

— Я слышал, у тебя какая-то большая новость? И почему я последний, кто узнал?

— Ох, — выдохнул Стив. Он сидел на высоком стуле перед мольбертом, но тут же повернулся к Баки. Наверное, он тоже был порядком измотан, потому что обычно предпочитал рисовать стоя, даже если и уставал довольно быстро. — Я собирался рассказать тебе еще в четверг, в кафе, но… просто пытался как-то отделить все, связанное с… договоренностью, от нашей остальной жизни. Логично же, да?

— Новость, Роджерс, — Баки подошел к мольберту. Прямо сейчас там в правом углу была закреплена зарисовка углем. Рядом, у задней стены, стояли два небольших портрета маслом: Райли и Сэма. Стив готовился к выставке портретов ветеранов.

Из-за высоты стула получилось, что Стив смотрит прямо Баки в глаза. Их губы тоже оказались на одной высоте, но Баки постарался об этом не думать. Они же, в конце концов, решили не смешивать секс и все остальное. 

— Помнишь, какое-то время назад Бранд хотел, чтобы я поучаствовал в конкурсе?

Бранд был менеджером Стива, парнем с аурой власти и денег, что всегда заставляла Баки чувствовать себя неловко, сладкоречивым, как политик — но при этом он вроде неплохо продавал картины Стива, так что Баки старался не особенно сильно его ненавидеть. Работы Стива были прекрасны и достойны внимания широкой публики. А Стив достоин хорошей оплаты — и Бранд поднял эту оплату на совершенно новый уровень, такой, какого Баки и представить себе не мог. Но, видимо, в мире было полно людей, способных заплатить столько, сколько Баки зарабатывал за несколько месяцев, за картину. Хотя Баки это не было — и, наверное, никогда не будет — по карману, и он почти ничего не понимал в современном искусстве, он все равно верил, что картины Стива стоят даже больше.

— Тот конкурс, что ты назвал “оскар для портретистов”? — спросил Баки.

— Угу, — ответил Стив. — По правде сказать, я туда особо подаваться не хотел. Там вечно тысячи участников и столько возни, что я лучше потрачу это время на рисование, но Бранд подумал, что это хорошая идея.

Баки уже видел, к чему все идет, но решил позволить Стиву рассказывать историю в желаемом им порядке.

— Так что я послал картину, и ее почему-то выбрали для выставки. Всего они отобрали около пятидесяти работ.

— Это же потрясающе!

— Так что она уже какое-то время в Национальной портретной галерее в Лондоне, и, э… ее выбрали одним из претендентов на главный приз?

Ну конечно, выбрали. Баки не смог удержаться от ухмылки. 

— Это офигенно круто, Стив. Поздравляю! Ты заслужил. — Баки остановился, задумавшись, позволяет ли их новая договоренность с “сексом по дружбе” объятия без сексуального подтекста. Блин! Он обнимал Стива раньше и собирался продолжать обнимать и теперь. Так что Баки притянул его в объятия — вышло немного неловко, учитывая что Стив сидел на стуле.   
— Я пока ничего не выиграл, — пробормотал Стиву куда-то ему в плечо. Баки чуть отстранился. — В списке три номинанта.  
— Все равно это очень круто.  
— Ну, — сказал Стив, и тут Баки вспомнил, как Нат просила отговорить Стива от того, чтобы сотворить фигню, что бы он там ни замышлял. Вот и фигня. — Конкурс спонсирует Роксон Ойл, — сказал Стив. – Я хочу отказаться. Хотел бы я вообще ничего туда не посылать. Не нужны мне их деньги.  
— И сколько денег? – тут же спросил Баки.  
Стив упорно смотрел в пол.   
— Третье место восемь тысяч, — пробормотал он, словно надеясь, что если Баки его не расслышит, то и возражать сильно не станет.  
— А главный приз?  
И тут Стив снова посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.   
— Не нужны мне их кровавые деньги. Баки! Это же Роксон! Кто инвестирует так много в то, чтобы мы были зависимы от ископаемых ресурсов? Корпорации, делающие прибыль на нефти! Подумай, насколько они виноваты в том разливе нефти в Персидском заливе? Не говоря уже о том, что наша зависимость от нефти привела к большинству проблем в международной политике США. Как я смогу жить в мире с собой, если возьму их деньги?  
— Я вот вижу, что на мой вопрос ты так и не ответил, — сказал Баки, не сводя глаз со Стива.  
Стив перестал яростно жестикулировать и скрестил руки на груди — что, в общем-то, делало ответ таким же очевидным, как если бы Стив сказал вслух. Наверное, денег было немало.   
— Неважно. Я должен выйти из конкурса. Я не могу взять их деньги. Это неправильно.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. Ему по-любому не выиграть этот спор, но всегда стоило помнить, что мухи летят на мед, а не на уксус. Тема была весьма щекотливой, а он сам очень устал, так что, если не быть особенно осторожным, Стив мог бы легко перенести свой гнев с Роксона на него. — Но даже если деньги и были заработаны на нефти, для них это капля, а для тебя — очень много. Так? И ты мог бы использовать их на что-то хорошее. — Мог бы перестать трястись, хватит ли тебе чертовой страховки, дурачок. — Лучше же, если деньгами будешь распоряжаться ты, а не они? Ну и просто чтобы я знал, почему бы тебе не рассказать, сколько там денег за главный приз?  
Стив отвел глаза.   
— Тридцать тысяч.  
Твою же мать. Слишком много для того, чтобы ходить вокруг да около.  
— Тридцать тысяч долларов, — Баки проговорил каждую букву, словно пытаясь компенсировать невнятное бормотание, изданное Стивом. Господи же ты боже. Как бы такая сумма денег помогла Стиву! Он мог бы пожертвовать тысяч десять, и все равно остаться с приличной суммой. Баки с трудом сдержался, чтобы не взять его за плечи и не потрясти хорошенько.  
Стив, казалось, прекрасно понимал ход мыслей Баки, и его гнев по отношению к ископаемым ресурсам и кровавым деньгам корпораций вроде бы пошел на убыль, оставив лишь стыд. Он сам понимал, как пригодились бы эти деньги, насколько легче они сделали бы его жизнь. И сама эта мысль беспокоила его сильнее, чем он готов был признать. Баки видел, как лёгкий румянец расцветал на щеках Стива.   
— Вообще-то, фунтов.  
— Что?  
— Конкурс проводят в Лондоне, так что приз выплатят в фунтах, — сказал Стив. Он потер шею и затылок. — Так что, э… это где-то сорок пять тысяч долларов.  
— Стив!  
Стив вздохнул:   
— Давай мы не будем больше о том, как я должен продать душу Роксону за сорок пять тысяч? Я не поэтому хотел тебя видеть.  
— Ну, если тебе от этого так плохо, ты не обязан этого делать, — сказал, смягчаясь, Баки. Да, получить сорок пять тысяч для Стива было бы здорово – но только если это не сделает его еще более несчастным. — Ты вроде и так неплохо справляешься. Эй, не ты же живёшь во вшивой квартире типа моей!  
— Есть кое-что еще, — сказал Стив. Он проигнорировал шутку Баки, и что-то в его тоне заставило Баки напрячься. — Это ты.  
Фраза не имела никакого смысла. «Это ты»? Но они же не говорили про Баки, только про Стива.  
— Картина, — уточнил Стив. — Та, что в Национальной портретной галерее. Это ты.  
— Ох, — хотя он и провел месяцы в студии Стива, пока тот делал свои зарисовки карандашом, а потом маслом по холсту приличных размера, Баки никогда не удосужился посмотреть, что там вышло. Ему не нравилось смотреть на себя – такого, каким он вернулся. Головой он понимал, что там: он, в кресле, глядит куда-то вдаль, он сидел так месяцами. Он в жетонах и без рубашки. Правая рука на столе. Студию заливает светом из большого, на северную сторону, окна — почему-то это было очень важно для Стива.  
Черт его разберет, почему Стив вообще хотел сделать из этого картину. Баки всегда думал, что это просто потому, что с ним самим тогда было невозможно разговаривать. Но, каковы бы ни были причины Стива, теперь в мире была картина с Баки, в музее по ту сторону океана, с многочисленными зрителями. Конечно, Баки понимал, что картину увидят люди. Но это было каким-то далеким, словно не настоящим пониманием. Может, все же картина бы просто осталась на одной из стен галереи Бранда в Челси. Может, какой-то меценат или музей купили бы ее. На что-то такое Баки и надеялся – потому что это было бы хорошо для Стива. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что картину ждет международный успех.  
Тем не менее, это было хорошо. Он позволил Стиву нарисовать себя — и теперь картина принадлежит Стиву, и тот может делать с ней что пожелает. И если людям нравится работа Стива — что ж, оно и к лучшему.   
— Ну... Я доверяю тебе. Ты же не нарисовал меня с прыщами или кривым носом, или каким-то одноруким уродцем?  
Стив глянул на него, скривив губы.   
— Не думаю, что это слово тут вообще уместно. И ты отлично вышел на картине, честное слово. Но ты можешь и не верить мне на слово — я понимаю, тогда ты не был готов, но…  
Баки отмахнулся с деланно жизнерадостной улыбкой.   
— Как я и сказал, полностью доверяю тебе, Стиви.  
— Была пара статей и пост про картину, и у меня есть несколько фото, которые я могу показать тебе…  
— Ну, может, когда-нибудь потом, — тихо сказал Баки. Он и сам не мог бы ответить, почему не хочет смотреть. Наверняка работа впечатляющая. Стив очень талантливый художник — теперь вон победитель конкурсов. Но портрет был сделан в самый ужасный период его жизни, и хотя сейчас он уже нарастил немного защитного панциря, ему все равно казалось, что увидь он себя как тогда — панцирь полетит к чертям, и голое мясо снова выступит наружу. Баки ощутил благодарность, когда Стив кивнул и убрал телефон обратно в карман. — Но я очень рад за тебя. Рад, что ты наконец-то получил хоть что-то за все те годы, что возился с таким придурком, как я.  
— Да уж скорее наоборот, — сказал Стив. — Ты должен поехать со мной на церемонию награждения.  
— Думал, ты собрался выйти из конкурса.  
— Что хорошего, если я откажусь от денег по-тихому?  
Баки, не сдержавшись, заржал и покачал головой. Нет, это просто потрясающе. И так по-стивовски.  
— Ты что, хочешь проделать весь путь в Лондон просто чтобы заявить это в лицо представителю компании прямо посреди церемонии? Ты просто невероятный тип!  
— Ты поедешь со мной или нет?  
— В Лондон?  
— Да. Это может выйти совсем недорого — мы поселился в одной комнате. И я одолжу тебе денег на самолет.  
— Нет, — тут же ответил Баки. Он позволил уговорить себя то, чтобы притащить в их дружбу секс — и оно пока работало, но вот деньги он примешивать сюда точно не позволит. В этом Баки был совершенно уверен. — В смысле… не то чтобы я не хотел поехать. — Хотя, конечно, если он поедет, то на картину так или иначе придется посмотреть. И это еще не самое плохое. Если он вдруг окажется рядом с картиной в галерее, люди будут так же внимательно разглядывать и его. Он хотя бы мог представить, что готов взглянуть на картину. Но кто-то же должен поехать вместе со Стивом, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот не развяжет международный конфликт. — Но я не буду брать твои деньги.  
Стив кивнул, выглядел он расстроенным.   
— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.  
— Когда церемония?  
— В апреле.  
Баки было невыносимо думать, что он испортит такой важным момент в жизни Стива.   
— Ладно. Еще несколько месяцев. Посмотрю, что смогу придумать. — Ему не из чего было экономить. Но, может, если он возьмет еще несколько дополнительных смен в эти оставшиеся четыре месяца, что-то и получится. Он же уже почти выплатил кредитки… Он удержался от вздоха — Стив и так уже слишком сильно за него волновался.  
— И если я возьму эти призовые деньги, я смогу заплатить за твою поездку, — сказал Стив. — И тебе даже не придется мне ничего возвращать. В смысле, ну блин, половина этих денег и так твоя.  
— Стив. Я же просто там сидел. И если ты решишь взять деньги — они только твои.  
По тому, как поджались губы Стива, стало ясно, что спорить на эту тему им предстоит немало. К счастью, в этот момент они оба получили сообщение от Сэма с приглашением заглянуть на ужин, за которым тут же последовало еще одно от Райли — с требованием сделать свой взнос в виде алкоголя или сладкого, “или того и другого, раз уж вы оба такие бисексуалы во всех остальных вопросах”.


	11. Chapter 11

Сэм, скорее всего, и без помощи Стива справился бы с тем, чтобы отрезать четыре куска шоколадного торта. И раз он позвал с собой - видимо, хотел обсудить что-то не особенно приятное. Стив с трудом подавил желание скрестить руки на груди, но Сэм, глядя на это, только рассмеялся.

\- Стив, это просто разговор, а не расстрел.

\- Про что?

\- Думал, ты сам мне расскажешь, - сказал Сэм. Он ловко распаковал коробку с тортом и сделал аккуратный разрез через все слои. Баки настоял на торте и "лучшем шампанском, которое можно позволить за девять баксов" - хотя Стив и возмущался, что если они принесут торт и алкоголь, то лишь подтвердят стереотип, озвученный Райли. Стив был неравнодушен к десертам с фруктами - Баки считал, что его любовь к яблочным тортам уходит корнями в день рождения четвертого июля, - но все остальные предпочитали шоколад, так что на таком они и остановились, и Стив совсем не возражал.

\- Я в порядке, - он позволил себе немного расслабиться, потому что это была правда. - Моя работа попала в список номинантов на приз, я собираюсь насладиться шоколадным тортом и шампанским в кругу друзей. Все хорошо, Сэм, правда.

\- Ладно, - сказал Сэм. - Ты вообще слушал, про что мы говорили в среду?

Стив поморщился. Казалось, среда была очень давно. Они все были у Наташи… а!   
\- Сэм Уилсон, ты что, спрашиваешь, был ли у меня секс?

Сэм улыбнулся, а затем отвернулся, чтобы отрезать еще кусок. 

\- Думаю, да. И, подозреваю, ты собираешься мне ответить, что это не моего ума дело.

\- Это одно из моих неотъемлемых прав как гражданина Америки. Уверен, что-то такое было в Конституции. Первая поправка, да? "Никто не может быть привлечен к ответственности на основании того, где недавно побывал его член".

\- И не думал посягать на твои свободы, - сказал Сэм, и только Стив почувствовал себя так, словно увернулся от пули, как Сэм добавил: - А как дела у Барнса?  
Стив сощурился, но Сэм стоял к нему спиной. Явно довольный собой, он убрал остатки торта в коробку и поставил ее в холодильник. 

\- Если ты хочешь знать, где побывал его член, лучше спроси у него самого, - сказал Стив. Он старался, чтобы голос его звучал непринужденно, но шутка вышла плоской - Сэм даже не хмыкнул. Наверное, он ждал, что Стив скажет что-то вроде "он в порядке", потому что ведь именно так нормальные люди отвечают на подобные вопросы? Не стоило Стиву быть таким подозрительным. Сэм не спросил ничего особенного. Но почему-то желание Баки держать их договоренность в секрете делала весь этот разговор чертовски опасным. Стив не хотел врать Сэму, но он обещал Баки не рассказывать про них друзьям.

Кроме того, узнай Сэм правду - и сложных вопросов было не избежать. Вопросов, отвечать на которые Стив готов не был.

\- Да я вообще-то имел в виду, как он справляется со всей этой внезапной славой, - сказал Сэм. - Мой первый вопрос тебе, про сексуальные успехи - это скорее территория Райли. А еще говорят, что у южан хорошие манеры, - Сэм с деланной печалью покачал головой.

\- Ох, - черт, Стив никогда не был хорош в таких вещах. - Ну, он вроде в порядке? В смысле, я ему рассказал.

\- Он картину видел?

\- Нет. И если он не готов, я не собираюсь на него давить.

\- Само собой. Хотя избежать этого будет все сложнее и сложнее. Видел сегодняшний раздел "Искусство" в Таймс? -Стив покачал головой. Он знал, что должна быть статья, но собирался провести весь день в студии, а не отвлекаться на все это. Сэм посмотрел на него. - Тебе стоит прочитать.  
Он потыкал в экран телефона и затем протянул его Стиву.

"Портрет ветерана кисти бруклинского художника в списке номинантов на главный приз от "Роксон".  
Лондон.

_Картина маслом бруклинского художника Стива Роджерса была включена в список номинантов на "Роксон Портрет Приз", ежегодный конкурс, проводимый Роксон Ойл в Национальной портретной галерее в Лондоне. На картине, названной "Зимний Солдат", изображен безымянный ветеран: он сидит в кресле и смотрит вдаль. Мужчина обнажен по пояс, на груди жетоны. Правая рука покоится на столе, а от левой осталось лишь плечо. И хотя картина внушительных размеров, около двух метров в высоту, большая часть ее посвящена пустому пространству позади солдата. Белые стены позади него пугающе пусты, солдат выглядит одиноким и потерянным во всем этом пространстве. Свет, просачивающийся сквозь высокое окно в правой части картины, проходит сквозь планки жалюзи, отбрасывая слабую, полосатую тень высоко над головой солдата. Многие критики отмечают сходство тени с размытым, искаженным изображением американского флага, и картина уже вызвала ожесточенное неприятие среди консервативных политиков, в частности у республиканца Уинвилда Коудуэлла, которой усмотрел в работе "посягательство на подвиг наших солдат" и использовал это как аргумент для сокращения финансирования Национального фонда искусств.  
Роджерс от комментариев воздержался, но работа, несомненно, носит политический характер. Название картины, возможно, отсылка к случившемуся после войны во Вьетнаме "Слушанию Зимнего Солдата" или к революционной работе Томаса Пейна, в которой он писал о "летнем солдате и солнечном патриоте", который уклонился от работы во времена кризиса. Роджерс не новичок на поле пересечений искусства и политики. В интервью 2013 года нью-йорскому журналу искусств "Алофт" Роджерс рассказал журналисту Мауре Спитцер, что всегда мечтал быть военным фотографом, но серьезные проблемы со здоровьем не позволяют выполнять изнурительные физические нагрузки, что исключает работу в боевых зонах. Вместо этого он пошел в колледж, изучать живопись, и - тут он привел в качестве вдохновения фотомонтаж "Русские солдаты в Афганистане" 1992 года от Джеффа Уолла - "Говорят Мертвые воины"*: "Эта работа произвела на меня огромное впечатление и заставила думать о ней не один день. Для того, чтобы передавать важное, мощное понимание происходящего в мире, искусству не обязательно быть документальным. Я начал размышлял над тем, в чем же будет мой вклад - не как фотографа, не как одного из очевидцев происходившего, но как художника. Рисование - процесс не скорый [смеется]. Но очень важный. Я так увлечен портретной живописью, потому что верю в глубокую связь между художником и тем, что он пишет - благодаря всем тем часам, что мы проводим вместе в студии, в одном физическом пространстве. Мне интересно изображать единство, сопереживание, человеческое достоинство - все то, что может передать портрет".  
Спитцер оценивает стиль Роджерса как "чуткий как в обращении с цветами, так и в вызываемом эмоциональном отклике". Среди современных художников-реалистов, Роджерс обладает бесподобными техническими навыками, и фигура мужчина с "Зимнего Солдата" дышит реализмом, переданном безупречно-плавными мазками. Но Роджерс использует реализм очень экономно. Если солдат на картине живой и осязаемый - он сидит, чуть сгорбившись в кресле, - то стены и тени вокруг него изображены широкими, плотными мазками белого с серым. В последнем обновлении блога "Aлофта" Спитцер описала картину так: "Если бы работа не была так мастерски выписана, сам смысл ее можно было бы принять за шутку: словно Сержант, персонаж Джона Сингера, заглянул в картину в цветах Марта Ротко. И то, что мы думаем о работе Роджерса не как о невероятном смешении пост-модернизма, а как о политическом и эмоциональном воззвании, свидетельствует о глубине его таланта".  
Именно эта глубина и сила эмоционального посыла привлекли внимание жюри "Приза Роксон". "Зимний Солдат" - щемящее, выворачивающее душу сочетание физической и эмоциональной боли. Боли, что не принадлежит лишь молодому увечному мужчине. Расстояние между зрителем и центральной фигурой картины физически ощутимо. В вышеупомянутом обновлении блога "Алофта" Спитцер размышляет о том, что картина является заявлением не только личным, но и политическим: "Многие отмечают изоляцию, что бросается в глаза на картине, контраст массивного холста и одинокой фигуры, но то, что поражает меня больше всего - это то, как глубоко Роджерс заботится об изображенном человеке. И пусть тут мне придется признаться в собственной несостоятельности как художественного критика - да простит меня читатель, - но я не могу уловить, что же именно дает понять, что эта картина про сострадание и заботу. Но, честно, совершенно невозможно отойти от "Зимнего Солдата" без вот этого острого чувства невыносимой тоски. Как может кто-то смотреть на картину и не испытывать желания дотянуться до изображенного человека?" Спитцер упомянула, что Роджерс отказался разглашать имя изображенного на картине мужчины, и даже непонятно, знают ли они друг друга за пределами этой работы глубже, чем художник-портретист и натурщик._

Остаток статьи был посвящен конкурсу, и Стив не стал дочитывать. Но на блог Мауры Спитцер была ссылка, и он просто не мог туда не пойти. Она запомнилась ему как прекрасный журналист, и у них сохранились замечательные отношения и после интервью, что для Стива было редкостью. Журналисты, как правило, трактовали его работы неверно. Стив прокрутил пост до конца и увидел необычно большое количество комментариев.

 **Чаша Караваджи, вчера 13:38**  
Маура, а что же ты не отметила, как красив и привлекателен Зимний Солдат, даже подо всеми этими шрамами? Неужели так сложно понять, почему мы все смотрим на него с такой нежностью?

 **дух/вчера/14:13**  
Да я постоянно вижу, как Роджерс разгуливает по Бруклину с этим парнем. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два

 **Пост-рафаэлит/вчера 14:44**  
А мы что, не можем не использовать любую картину как отправную точку для спекуляций на тему сексуальной жизни художника? Насколько мне известно, Роджерс никогда не делал публичных заявлений по поводу своей ориентации, а даже если бы и сделал, картина по-прежнему в первую очередь сильный антивоенный призыв, а не дешевый трюк для ваших малышовых сочинений по истории искусства на тему гомоэротического подтекста.

 **глубоко смущенный аноним/вчера 15:14**  
Я посвятил годы написанию научных работ, посвященных анализу визуальной культуры, но также могу выбросить свою степень на помойку, потому что все, что могу думать, глядя на картину, это ГОСПОДИБОЖЕ. Кто-нибудь, дайте парню обнимашек и оргазм. Немедленно!

Там было больше комментариев, но Стив и так чувствовал, как пылает его лицо, да и телефон Сэма он занимал уже слишком долго. Он перешел обратно на оригинал статьи и вернул мобильник Сэму, не сказал ни слова.

\- Итак, - начал Сэм. - К разговору, с которого мы начали.

\- Не хочу это обсуждать.

\- Да без проблем, - сказал Сэм, вскидывая руки. - Но ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь прятать целый интернет от Барнса?

\- Я ничего от него и не прячу, - раздраженно ответил Стив. Наверное, леди негодует слишком сильно. - Не то чтобы что-то такое между нами было. Когда-либо. Ты сам знаешь. И как я и сказал - не хочу это обсуждать, давай просто больше не будем.

\- Ладно, - Сэм протянул ему две тарелки с тортом, взял две оставшиеся и кивнул в сторону гостиной, где непривычно долго хранили тишину Баки и Райли. Наверняка они-то уж наслаждались этим вечером побольше, чем Стив.

Блинский же блин. Сэм все понял. И Наташа, хоть никогда ничего не говорила, но Стив был уверен, что она тоже все знала. Райли тоже молчал - и это точно значило, что он знал. Даже люди на улице знали. Незнакомцы в сети. Да остался ли кто-то в целом мире, кто не знал, что он, Стив Роджерс, отчаянно, глубоко и безраздельно влюблен в Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса?

Сэм уже дошел до гостиной и устроился рядом с Баки. Непонятно, о чем они там говорили, но Райли сказал:   
\- Да я мешок с опилками встречал, в котором было больше смысла, чем в тебе, Барнс, - и Сэм заржал. Баки откинулся на спинку дивана - он выглядел уставшим, может, немного выпившим, и лишь улыбнулся в ответ. Стив застыл на входе в комнату, залюбовавшись. Баки выглядел расслабленным и счастливым, с отведенной назад головой и темными прядями, выбившимися из пучка и обрамляющими лицо. Как же он красив. Конечно, красив. Стив написал бы его портрет, даже не будь он до краев переполнен бесполезными чувствами.

Баки мог найти кого угодно гораздо, гораздо лучше чем Стив.

Кроме того, если бы Баки хотел, чтобы между ними было что-то большее, он бы давно уже сказал. И даже если бы он вдруг ждал правильного момента, то что могло бы быть лучше, чем быть обнаженными и держать руках члены друг друга? Стив вот на сто процентов не собирался ничего говорить. Он отчаянно нуждался в Баки. И хотя продолжать то, что было, причиняло сильную боль, она не шла ни в какое сравнение с болью, какую принесла бы жизнь без Баки.

\- Земля вызывает Роджерса. Ты принесешь сюда тарелки или как?

\- Да я только отдал тебе кусок! И он прямо перед тобой!

\- Стив, я тут пытаюсь жить свою американскую мечту, и торт тут необходимый атрибут! Давай, немного поддержки мне не помешает.

Несмотря на мрачные мысли, Стив улыбнулся. На что ему жаловаться? Может, Баки и не влюблен в него, но тут нет ничего нового. Единственное, что изменилось - Стиву придется признать свои собственные чувства, а учитывая все прочее, разве это так уж важно? Он так долго эти самые чувства игнорировал. Какую роль сыграют еще несколько лет? В конце концов, Баки найдет кого-то, остепенится, и, наверное, Стиву станет легче.

Сейчас же они друзья. Просто друзья, которые иногда занимаются сексом. Что тут может не нравиться? Ему стоит наслаждаться моментом. Вчера у него был секс. Он попал в номинанты на престижный приз и досадил конгрессмену-республиканцу, а сейчас вот ест торт и пьет шампанское с друзьями. Сэм и Райли до смешного влюблены друг в друга, а Баки, кажется, выглядит счастливее, чем все предыдущие месяцы. С этим Стив вполне мог жить.

*http://os.colta.ru/photogallery/22498/253245/


	12. Chapter 12

Проснувшись в понедельник утром, Баки обнаружил, что Лихо снова дрыхнет у него на спине.  
— Отлично, — проворчал он, но так и остался лежать на животе. Схватил с прикроватного столика телефон — более удачно, чем вчера — и написал сообщение Наташе:  
“ты не говорила, что твоя кошка такая липучка”  
И моментально получил ответ:  
“Что?”  
“она все время на мне спит”  
Где бы сейчас Наташа ни находилась и чем бы важным ни занималась, все ее внимание тут же переключилось на переписку. Все, что знал Баки про род ее занятий: на ее визитке значилось «консультант по стратегии», что бы это ни значило. Она знала тонну богатых и влиятельных людей, много путешествовала и ненавидела говорить про работу. А еще зарабатывала кучу денег, раз уж хватило на такой огромный дом лишь для нее одной.  
“Она спит с тобой?”  
“на”  
“на мне, не со мной”  
“не выдумывай гадости, Нат”  
Наташа, явно проигнорировав его последнее сообщение, написала: “А я думала, в ее жизни есть только одна женщина. Словами не передать, какой преданной сейчас себя чувствую”.  
“не переживай так, ей нужно только мое тело”  
“когда не сплю — и близко не подходит”  
“Ей надо как-то поддерживать свое реноме неприступной снежной королевы”  
После этого в сообщениях наступила пауза, и Баки задумался, не пора ли вставать, но до выхода на работу было два часа, и он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим. И совершенно точно ему не хотелось размышлять о работе, высасывающей все соки, и о деньгах, которых не было. Кроме того, Лихо все еще благодетельствовала его своим присутствием — а если верить Наташе, такое почиталось за редкий подарок.  
“Как вообще? Господи, я тут с тоски помираю. Совещания целыми днями, а по ночам не могу спать из-за смены часовых поясов”.  
Баки написал: “порядок”, что хоть и выглядело гигантским упрощением, но в вместе с тем было правдой Затем секунду спустя добавил: “знаешь, твой дом слишком большой и какой-то пустой. Чувствуя себя странно”.  
В ответ Наташа написала лишь: “да”, и почему-то это показалось ему необычайно эмоциональным.  
Наверное, все выглядело бы не таким пустым, удосужься Наташа обставить больше комнат или стены покрасить во что-то, кроме белого, ну или хотя бы что-то на эти стены повесить. Пара разномастных предметов мебели, пустой холодильник и мелкая кошка — явно недостаточно для того, чтобы жилище стало настоящим домом.  
“эй, а можно пока я тут повешу картины Стива?”  
“легко, почему нет? Вперед и с песней. Все инструменты в комнате напротив твоей.”  
Это послужило достойной мотивацией, чтобы наконец подняться. Лихо воспротивилась движению, но как только он встал, тут же юркнула на нагретое место. Она покружилась вокруг своей оси возле подушки, затем устроилась и тут же заснула.  
— Да уж, вижу, как ты работаешь, — сказал Баки, но она его полностью проигнорировала. Кошки.  
Он пересек холл и вошел в комнату, которую раньше принял за вторую спальню. Что ж, она была достаточно большой для спальни, но там обнаружились ряды реечных полок с немаркированными коробками, разнообразными ящиками и прочими строительными принадлежностями, раскиданными по полу. Такая бессмысленная трата места казалась почти непристойной.  
Баки зевнул, потянулся и принялся просматривать коробки на предмет инструментов. Он искал так быстро, как мог, потому что из одежды на нем были лишь трусы, а в комнате оказалось холодно, но тем не менее, ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найти молоток, гвозди, держатели для картин и рулетку. По пути обратно он наткнулся на кучу палитр с образцами краски, кистей, валиков, дюжину банок с краской — не говоря уже о целом наборе светильников направленного освещения в заводской упаковке. Наташа, похоже, и правда собиралась повесить картины Стива по всем правилам. Наверное, планировала серьезный ремонт.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Баки подобрал телефон.  
___  
К пятнице Стив сообразил, что последний раз он вживую видел Баки в воскресенье, у Сэма. Всякий раз, как Стив писал ему, Баки работал, а пару раз отвечал “кое-чем занят, не могу говорить”. Это было необычно для них — не видеть друг друга так долго, и Стива вдруг пробила дрожь. А что, если что-то пошло не так в воскресенье? Что, если Баки расстроился из-за картины? Или… что, если ему что-то в субботу не понравилось?  
Сам Стив думал, что все прошло довольно хорошо.  
Лучше чем хорошо.  
Просто отлично.  
Офигительно.  
Блин. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
Мария опять работала допоздна, и в их квартире стояла гробовая тишина. Часы показывали только шесть, и вся мертвая прорва вечернего времени расстилалась перед ним — бесконечная пустошь часов. Иногда отсутствие планов на пятничный вечер — украшение недели. Стив и ходить куда-то любил только с друзьями, да даже и с ними в шумных барах иногда единственным его желанием было оказаться дома, на диване, с книжкой. Но когда никто из друзей не писал и не звонил, это ощущалось совсем по-другому. Наташа и не могла, ее не было в городе, Сэм с Райли, наверное, проводили время друг с другом, так что оставался только Баки.  
Стив уже столько раз писал ему за эту неделю. Он сам себе казался жалким — вроде как он и пытался с этой договоренностью избежать всей этой фигни с “можно написать или не стоит”? Но он все равно подхватил телефон и написал еще раз:  
“Свободен вечером? Можем потусить.”  
Он думал добавить: “нам не обязательно заниматься сексом, если не хочешь”, но решил действовать осторожно. Он вообще не хотел упоминать секс. Потом, может, Баки избегал его по какой-то другой причине, и если так и окажется, Стив был бы весьма рад оставить опцию секса на повестке дня. Они бы могли попробовать что-то еще из списка. Или, если уж быть честным с собой, могли бы и повторить уже опробованное в прошлые выходные — и что было лучшим, что случилось со Стивом за весь его предыдущий опыт.  
Ответ последовал тут же, быстрый, но загадочный. И не то чтобы лишающий надежды.  
“Кое-чем занят, — написал Баки, — но если принесешь еды из того места с вкусной кунжутной лапшой, буду бесконечно тебе благодарен”.  
Секундой позже Баки добавил: “деньги верну, само собой”, и Стив закатил глаза, но тут же поднялся, разыскал пальто и вышел на улицу. Через сорок пять минут он уже стоял на пороге дома Наташи, с бумажным пакетом из промасленной бумаги, полным контейнеров китайской еды на вынос. Открывший дверь Баки выглядел нарочито непринужденным, в домашних штанах и заношенной тряпке, прикидывающейся футболкой, до прозрачности натянутой по плечам и груди.  
Ниже Стив старался глаза не опускать.  
— Супер, ты просто лучше всех, — сказал Баки, принимая пакет из рук Стива и отступая от двери, чтобы пропустить его в гостиную. За свою жизнь Стив принес Баки немало еды, и хотя раньше он никогда не обращал внимания, ответом на это почти всегда было “люблю тебя”, “спасибо, Стив, ты потрясающий, люблю тебя”. Стив, наверное, и сейчас мог бы отмотать их переписку и найти дюжину-другую вариаций на тему “принеси мне пожрать, и я буду вечно любить тебя”. Но не сегодня.  
Зайдя в гостиную, он тут же отвлекся — вся мебель была сдвинута в центр комнаты и укрыта тканью, и все казалось… ярче. Его картин больше не было видно. В одном углу комнаты появилась лестница, а валик для покраски покоился в лотке с грунтовкой.  
— Так вот чем ты был занят всю неделю!  
Баки кивнул и указал на потолок.  
— Пришлось позвонить знакомым парням, чтобы установить направленное освещение. Я просто совета собирался спросить по телефону и сделать сам, но они настояли, что придут и сделают, так что потребовалась целая вечность. А потом понадобилось что-то, чтобы укрыть мебель, и… ну, из хозяйственного магазина я тоже на этой неделе не вылезал.  
Стив кивнул. Теперь по потолку шли две штанги, по три лампочки в каждой. Хорошо, что Баки не стал сам на досуге возиться с электричеством. В сочетании с металлической рукой это было бы не смешно.  
— Подумал, мы можем не выставлять свет, пока я не покрашу стены и не развешу твои картины, — Баки усмехнулся, глянув на него, а Стив неверяще посмотрел в ответ. — Но сначала я все равно хочу поесть. Можем поесть в столовой — там вроде не так сильно пахнет краской, как тут.  
— А Наташа… она разрешила?  
Баки лишь пожал плечами и пошел в столовую, где принялся разбирать пакет с едой. Он вытащил два контейнера, а затем полез в холодильник за пивом.  
— Она сказала “вперед и с песней”, так что думаю, злиться на меня ей не позволено.  
Стив подтащил стул, устроился за столом и притворился, что не пялится на задницу Баки, обтянутую мягкими штанами. Вид сзади был так же греховно прекрасен, как и спереди — а это что-то да значило, учитывая, что белья под штанами не наблюдалось.  
Стив с трудом вернулся мыслями к разговору.  
— И эти электрики, ты им платил?  
— Неа. Мы вместе служили. Когда я позвонил им и сказал, что хочу сам все установить, они сказали, что скорее бесплатно сделают, чем потом узнают, что я вышиб себе последние мозги, — он фыркнул от смеха. — А ведь казалось бы, уж они-то могут мне доверять — но, видимо, их не проведешь.  
И пока Баки устраивался за столом, открывал пиво и протягивал Стиву, до того вдруг дошло:  
— Так те парни, с которыми ты служил, живут в этом же городе?  
— Да. Хорошие ребята.  
Баки вернулся два года назад, и Стив впервые об этом слышал.  
— Я и понятия не имел.  
— Я… э. Ну, мы не то чтобы общались.  
Стив кивнул и полез палочками с коробку с лапшой.  
— Ну, здорово, что вы снова нашли друг друга. Значит, новый свет, и ты грунтуешь стены. А какой выбрал цвет?  
Баки уже заглатывал еду — так быстро, как только было в человеческих силах, — но прожевав и проглотив, ответил:  
— У Наташи был такой светло-серый и еще темно-красный наверху, в кладовке. Не уверен, что она хотела их вместе, но я подумал, что сделаю три стены серым, а одну красным. И потом повешу тот твой большой вертикальный городской пейзаж напротив красной стены. — Он замер и неуверенно посмотрел на Стива. — Будет же хорошо смотреться?  
— Да, — сказал Стив. Он глянул через плечо в гостиную. На картине — одной из его, с большой выставки, — были изображены кирпичные дома, и если поместить ее напротив красной стены, это отлично их выделит. И хотя серый лишь чуть темнее уже имеющегося на стенах белого, с красным будет смотреться просто здорово. — У тебя отличный вкус.  
Баки комплимент явно понравился, хоть он и выглядел немного смущенным, и Стив продолжил:  
— Так и есть. До того, как ты утонул в этой работе в баре и вырядился во все черное, ты всегда так классно сочетал цвета. Хотя, конечно, черный тоже на тебе классно смотрится.  
— Ага, я просто икона стиля, — сказал Баки, обведя палочками свои штаны и футболку.  
Стив решил промолчать по поводу своих мыслей о наряде Баки. Облечь в слова это в любом случае было бы сложно. Хотя он мог бы объяснить руками и ртом.  
Господи, Роджерс. Успокойся. Парень позвал тебя поужинать, а не сожрать его живьем. Стив улыбнулся Баки, может быть, слишком широко, и добавил:  
— Так что, мы сегодня красим?  
— А ты что, не провел весь день в своей студии?  
Стив рассмеялся:  
— Это совсем не тоже самое.  
— Отлично. Если хочешь провести вечер пятницы вот так — кто я такой, чтобы отвергать помощь? Все равно собирался заняться покраской.  
Стив убрал со стола, а Баки дошел до гостиной и включил музыку. У него были более разносторонние музыкальные пристрастия, чем у Стива — что, в общем-то, было не сложно. Стиву нравилась простая музыка, тяжелые гитарные запилы и социально направленная лирика. С другой стороны, Баки обладал практически энциклопедическим знанием американской поп-музыки двадцатого и двадцать первого веков. Но больше всего он любил танцевать. И, услышав первые аккорды чего-то электронного, Стив совсем не удивился, а через пару мгновений безошибочно распознал Chromeo.  
— Она говорит — я не романтичный, я ей — что слишком драматична, но пока у нас сейчас, ночь за ночью мы заставим это работать на нас…  
Стив вернулся в гостиную, разделся до футболки и отнес свою теплую клетчатую рубашку и носки обратно в столовую, а ботинки ко входной двери. Джинсам его и так был уже не первый десяток, да и дыр на них хватало, так что беспокоиться, что они пострадают, он не собирался. Баки уже прокатил первую широкую полосу красной краски по стене Наташиной гостиной справа от входа. Он качал головой и крутил бедрами в такт музыке, и Стив не стал дразнить его из боязни спугнуть.  
Были гораздо, гораздо более плохие варианты провести пятничный вечер.  
Стив взобрался на лестницу и начал промазывать вокруг двери и между потолком и стеной. Это оказалось намного легче, чем то, что он делал в студии. Внизу, у его ног, Баки то улыбался ему, то мычал в такт музыке, заканчивая покрывать первым слоем красного — похоже, время пролетело быстрее, чем показалось Стиву. Он не мог бы сказать, сколько песен назад они начали, но лестницу он сдвинул уже как минимум дважды. Стива наконец отпустило — как же он скучал по Баки всю эту неделю. Он и сам не понимал до этого самого момента. Но сейчас он был просто счастлив оттого, что они делали что-то вместе — даже если это и не были разговоры о чем-то конкретном или занятия чем-то особенно интересным.  
Ему было легко с Баки, так легко, как не было ни с кем другим на всем белом свете. Им всегда было так просто друг с другом — до последнего времени. Но вот прямо сейчас, пока Баки довольно выписывал узоры во всю ширину стены или рассказывал запутанную историю об одном из посетителей бара, Стив вдруг понял, что всю неделю изводил себя из-за ерунды. Почему он решил, что это какие-то новые отношения, с незнакомцем, что станет осуждать каждое его движение? Это же Баки. Баки, которому и дела нет, станет ли Стив писать ему чаще обычного. Они всю свою жизнь провели вместе, бок о бок.  
Наконец Стив добрался до дальнего конца стены, аккуратно прокрасив переход между ею и потолком. Спустившись с лестницы, он устроился на куске подстилки, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и принялся закрашивать стену чуть повыше плинтуса — и тут спрей крошечных капель красной краски окатил его, осев на лице, майке, волосах.  
— Ах ты! Чертов придурок! — воскликнул Стив и, стащив очки, попытался оттереть их футболкой, но к этому моменту дело уже было пропащим, так что он просто отложил очки в сторону, чтобы не вымазать их еще сильнее.  
— Упс, — сказал Баки. И если сначала на лице его было удивление и сожаление, даже раскаяние, то к концу губы вытянулись в усмешке. Стив косо на него посмотрел, а Баки со значением произнес: — Иногда я забываю, что эти очки не просто выражение твоей хипстерской сути, но ты и правда ни черта без них не видишь.  
— Но вот для этого-то я вижу достаточно, — сказал Стив, взмахнул кистью и оставил красную полосу через левую ягодицу Баки.  
Баки с негодованием глянул через плечо и затем, прищурившись, на Стива.  
— Ах ты шпана мелкая!  
Стив выжидающе на него посмотрел, но Баки, казалось, мстить не собирался. Так что Стив снова наклонился вперед, намереваясь превратить полоску в пятиконечную звезду. Он успел изобразить небрежную “А”, прежде чем Баки обернулся и нарушил его планы:  
— Это что, какая-то отсылка к “Алой букве”? Ты знаешь, я так никогда и не закончил класс мистера Филлипса, потому что один засранец постоянно вынуждал меня сбегать с уроков, ведь “школа — просто система подчинения, созданная, чтобы отуплять людей и учить их не задавать вопросы о власть имущих”.  
— Ну, а какой-то засранец заставлял меня сбегать с уроков с более возвышенной целью — покурить дурь или пожрать куриных крыльев. У меня тоже не было времени читать Готорна.  
Баки рассмеялся, а потом нахмурился.  
— Не стоило мне заставлять тебя курить.  
— Как будто ты мог меня остановить, — сказал Стив. Он снова потянулся, но теперь Баки следил за ним и легко уклонился.  
Баки подошел к ближайшему лотку с краской и опустил валик. Он потянулся, как кошка, и подол футболки приподнялся, обнажая полоску кожи. И хотя Стив тут же остро пожалел, что очки покрыты краской и толком не рассмотреть, зрелище все равно было волшебным: домашние штаны Баки съехали низко на бедра, и весь он был словно прекрасная иллюстрация из учебника анатомии, сплошные жесткие линии. Служба перековала его тело, превратив в оружие. Стив вдруг задохнулся от внезапно пришедшей мысли — а что было бы, если бы все между ними случилось в старшей школе, когда Баки был такой же офигенно красивый, но мягче. Без сомнения, у них все равно ничего бы не вышло, да и вообще неважно. Стив желал его любым, в любой форме и образе.  
— Неплохо, — сказал Баки, и Стиву потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, что он о первом слое краски.  
— Для пары любителей.  
Баки улыбнулся и вразвалку вернулся к Стиву.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду под «любителем»? Я собираюсь сохранить вот это, — он повернулся, выставляя задницу и указывая на разрисованные краской штаны. — А может, продам их Сотбис, и они устроят аукцион «оригинальная работа Стива Роджерса — смешанная техника, краска на хлопке».  
— Хм, даже не знаю, полотно еще не закончено, — заметил Стив. Он поднялся, потянулся и сделал шаг к Баки — который тут же отступил в другую сторону.  
— Лучше бы у тебя в руках не было кисточки, Рождерс.  
— Я безоружен, — сказал Стив, показывая пустые ладони.  
Баки настороженно посмотрел на него, но позволил подобраться ближе, так близко, что Стив смог положить руки ему на бедра и забраться большими пальцами под резинку штанов. Стив потянул вниз, на чуть-чуть — и остановился, словно размышляя над увиденным, затем опустил еще немного. Баки почти не дышал, но Стив видел, как у него встает. Господи, как же он любил домашние штаны. Какая жалость, что ему пришлось угробить эту пару во имя искусства.  
— Хм, — сказал Стив, стягивая штаны до самого пола и устраиваясь на коленях. Он помог Баки выступить из штанов и отшвырнул их в сторону, где они упали бесформенной кучей. — Ну вот, — добавил он. — Прекрасно.  
Баки фыркнул, и Стив посмотрел на него, стоящего посреди гостиной, в футболке со следами краски и с крепким стояком — самое прекрасное зрелище, что Стив видел за всю свою жизнь. Он замер, услышав смех Баки.  
— Блин, а ты просто весь в краске, — сказал Баки, потянувшись и развернув Стива к себе лицом. — Чувствую себя таким виноватым.  
— Да нифига ты не чувствуешь, — Стив оттолкнул руку Баки от лица и в раздражении поднялся. Он не собирался позволять, чтобы над ним смеялись, пока он вот так стоит на коленях. Да, не всякий выглядит таким неотразимо прекрасным даже в одежде, заляпанной краской. Не надо ему все время об этом напоминать.  
— Стив, — теплым от смеха голосом позвал Баки. Он обхватил лицо Стива ладонями и притянул, целуя в губы. Стив от удивления широко распахнул глаза. — Не злись. Давай я о тебе позабочусь.  
Баки, быстро избавившись от своей футболки, потянулся стаскивать через голову футболку Стива, а тот молча поднял руки, прежде чем понять, что он делает. Баки швырнул тряпку через всю комнату, провел ладонями по бокам Стива, следуя узкой линии ребер, ниже, к талии. От прикосновения Стива тряхнуло. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы тело его не кричало так отчаянно о том, чего оно хочет, но сейчас было поздно что-то скрывать.Одно прикосновение Баки, и вся кровь Стива рванула к члену, оставив тело полыхать румянцем смущения. Наверное, на фоне краски этот румянец смотрелся особенно непривлекательно, но было уже не важно. К моменту, как Баки расстегнул ширинку, у Стива крепко стояло.  
Наконец он отмер и стащил с себя джинсы, а Баки грациозно опустился на колени, одетый лишь в ухмылку.  
— Стиви, мне, может, и отпущено всего два таланта, но это один из них.  
Стив хотел возмутиться, сказать, что у Баки гораздо больше, чем два таланта, но Баки втянул его член, сразу до самого основания, в рот, и Стив от удивления подавился вдохом. Охренеть. “Талант” было явным преуменьшением. «Талант» и рядом не стоял с происходившим. Баки был полностью сосредоточен на Стиве. Левая, приятно прохладная рука, крепко держала бедро, не давая ему упасть, а правая кружила по основанию члена Стива.  
Баки прикрыл глаза, так что полукружия ресниц отбрасывали темные узорчатые тени на щеки. Стив мог бы вечность смотреть на его лицо. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что вот он уловил последнюю драгоценную деталь, всплывало что-то еще — новый угол, другое освещение, и это вынуждало пересмотреть всю композицию. Баки был крепко сбит и ладно скроен — и именно это сочетание силы и грациозности делало его таким привлекательным. Он потянулся вперед, и стали видны короткие пряди волос, сбежавшие из пучка и кучеряшками прилипшие к шее — едва заметные, так что Стиву пришлось прищурится, чтобы их разглядеть, — а потом он положил руку Баки на макушку и провел, приглаживая, вниз. Тот с благодарностью застонал, не выпуская член изо рта.  
Если бы руки Стива были длиннее, он мог бы достать и погладить обнаженные, перетекающие в движении мышцы на спине, но ему пришлось довольствоваться лишь взглядом. Мысли уже начали путаться — Стив старался не поддаваться ритму, что задавал Баки, подгоняя его дальше и быстрее. Губы его скользили по члену Стива, жарко и туго, синхронно с хваткой руки.  
Стив застонал, желая одновременно, чтобы Баки двигался еще быстрее — и растянуть удовольствие так, чтобы это длилось вечность. Было так хорошо, так непередаваемо хорошо, что лучше, наверное, и быть не могло.  
— Черт, да, еще, вот так.  
Улыбку Баки он не увидел — почувствовал.  
Рука Баки скользнула с члена вниз, обхватила яйца, указательный и средний палец двинулись дальше, вниз, поглаживая, надавливая на чувствительное место, и Стив вздрогнул от удовольствия и сжал руки в волосах Баки. Пальцы Баки остались там же, поглаживая, выписывая небольшие круги, дразня, но не касаясь дырки, а губы скользили, туго обнимая член. Он принимал глубоко, как мог, и еще глубже, и Стив весь горел, кровь пульсировала в ушах.  
— Баки, — прошептал он. — Баки, я…  
Баки выпустил его член, и Стив кончил прямо ему на лицо. Оргазм прокатился по всему его телу огромной, все сметающей волной. И тогда пальцы скользнули ниже, прижались, протолкнулись внутрь — и вторая волна удовольствия обрушилась и накрыла его с головой. Он почти свалился на Баки, который удерживал его практически одной левой рукой.  
Придя в себя, Стив потряс головой и попытался сфокусироваться на Баки. Белесые капли были на ресницах и сбоку от носа. Стив смотрел на него, перед глазами все плыло. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем его накрыло стыдом.  
— Прости, прости, я хотел предупредить тебя…  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Говорил же, я о тебе позабочусь.  
— Ты сделал это нарочно?  
— От оргазмов ты становишься еще глупее обычного, Роджерс, — с изумлением сказал Баки. Он улыбнулся и потянулся, вытирая прилетевшее от Стива с глаз. — Может, институтов я и не заканчивал, но знаю, что значит “Баки, Баки, я…”, когда я тебе отсасываю.  
— Вовсе это и не так прозвучало.  
— Именно так, и ты можешь сколько угодно насмехаться в ответ, но тебе придется что-то с этим сделать, а то я, блин, тут в обморок свалюсь. — Баки дернул подбородком, указывая на собственный член — тяжелый, темно-розовый, подтекающий смазкой на бедро. От этого зрелища у Стива снова задрожали колени.  
— Не здесь, — сказал Баки. — Хоть представляешь себе, как чувствуют себя мои колени от стояния на этом чертовом полу?  
А Стиву под умелыми руками Баки показалось, что прошло всего мгновение. Впрочем, виноватым он себя не чувствовал — он ощущал лишь приятную слабость. Оргазм был так хорош — Стив просто не мог перестать улыбаться. Еще и весь этот беспорядок у Баки на лице — не удержавшись, Стив наклонился и погладил большим пальцем сначала одну щеку Баки, а потом другую, убирая разводы. Сложно было стыдиться, зная, что это сделано намеренно. И особенно сложно — потому что удовольствие словно вымело все, включая кости, из его тела.  
— Ты просто невыносим, ненавижу тебя, — в ответ на это Стив лишь улыбнулся шире. — Я тут страдаю, Стиви, испытываю ужасные физические, моральные и сексуальные муки — а ты, в час, когда так нужен мне, покидаешь меня…  
— Отсосу тебе в душе, если перестанешь ныть прямо сейчас, — закончил за него Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся и тут же поднялся на ноги — как-то слишком быстро для испытывающего физические страдания. — И у тебя вот тут еще немного… — добавил он, протягивая руку к возвышающемуся теперь над ним Баки. — Сложно воспринимать парня со спермой на бровях всерьез.  
— С твоей спермой, — сказал Баки. Он практически втащил Стива по лестнице и в ванную. — И, веришь или нет, но некоторые люди находят это весьма эротичным.  
— Да они просто с тобой не встречались, — парировал Стив, держась за плечо Баки, пока они устраивались в ванной комнате. Душ, к счастью, оказался достаточно комфортным для двоих — и остальное помещение ему под стать, но почему-то они не могли отлепиться друг от друга, стоя так близко, что Стив чувствовал, как под кожей Баки грохочет пульс. По правде говоря, он не имел ничего против кончить Баки на лицо. Не то чтобы это было что-то, о чем он мечтал, и сам Стив предпочел бы интимность рта Баки, но оргазм был так хорош, что придираться к мелочам не стоило. И кроме того, он был до странного тронут, как легко и непринужденно Баки шутил про беспорядок, учиненный Стивом: на лице, в волосах, и может, кто знает, даже за ушами. Но было проще принять эту новую шутливую манеру легко говорить о том, что происходило между ними.  
— Нехило так спермы для парня, который выглядит как пациент лазарета, — Баки сунул правую руку в душевую, проверяя воду. Член его уже не стоял так отчаянно по стойке смирно, как это было сразу после оргазма Стив, но все еще выглядел весьма заинтересованно.  
— Ну и чья же тут вина? — спросил Стив. — Знаю я, что тебе ни капли не жаль, ты, засранец.  
— Нет, и не дождешься, даже после того, как ты обкончал мне все лицо.  
— Фу, словечки вроде “сперма” и “обкончал” делают все особенно эротичным, — сухо сказал Стив.  
— А ты отсоси, как обещал — вот что действительно сделает все эротичным… — Баки заткнулся, когда Стив положил руку ему на спину и подтолкнул по направлению к душу. Он переступил невысокий борт, вступил под струи воды без единого слова — и Стив последовал за ним.  
Стив ни разу не делал ничего подобного, а даже если бы и делал, вряд ли смог бы выдать что-то хотя бы отдаленно близкое к умению Баки. Но все же он хотел, чтобы получилось что-то приятное. Баки, наверное, рассмеялся бы в голос, выскажи Стив что-то такое вслух, может, сказал бы что-то про его состязательный дух, про необходимость что-то кому-то доказать. Но не в этот раз. Стив хотел, чтобы Баки дрожал и выгибался от желания. Хотел, чтобы Баки кончил так, чтобы стоять не мог. Стива передернуло от нервной дрожи.  
Может, он и не мог работать языком так мозговыносяще, как Баки, но у него были другие умения. Баки нравилось целоваться. И ему нравилось, когда Стив брал инициативу в свои руки. В прошлые выходные, когда Стив толкнул его к стене, Баки издал самый прекрасный полузадушенный стон, что Стив слышал в жизни. Он подошел ближе.  
Наверное, ему потребуется не меньше недели, чтобы отмыть брызги красной краски с ключиц, но лицо Баки через мгновение под душем уже было чистым, вместо спермы на ресницах дрожали капли воды. Он выглядел таким красивым, что трудно было поверить, что он настоящий. Он и не был — но Стив не мог позволить, чтобы эти мысли остановили его сейчас. Он потянулся, обнял Баки рукой за затылок и притянул в поцелуй. Стиву пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы достать, и он в тысячный раз мысленно проклял свой рост. Но сейчас все это было не про него, не про то, каким неуверенным и неправильным он себя ощущал. Это было про Баки — и про дать ему то, чего он заслуживал.  
Стив ласково погладил стоящий член Баки одной рукой, и Баки издал низкий, благодарный стон. Стив улыбнулся и разорвал поцелуй, опустился на пятки, ощутив ступнями пол душа. Он оставил ладонь мягко обнимать основание члена, но не двигал рукой.  
— Секунду назад ты трепался не замолкая, — отметил Стив. Баки вздернул бровь.  
— Уже соскучился по моему голосу, Стиви? И пяти минут не прошло.  
— Я подумал…  
— Всегда плохая идея.  
— Я подумал, — повторил Стив, устраив левую руку на изгибе бедра Баки; одновременно он начал медленно, плавно двигать правой рукой, отчего Баки задрожал, несмотря на горячую воду, — что просил тебя написать список, а ты так и не собрался. И я подумал — ты бы мог просто мне рассказать. Вслух. Прямо сейчас.  
И хотя язык тела Баки прочитать было совсем не сложно, к лицу это не относилось.  
— Если не хочешь, — начал Стив, переставая двигать рукой. Он ожидал, что его предложение получит больше отклика.  
— Господи, не останавливайся, — взмолился Баки. — Я хочу.  
Стив, все еще не двигая рукой, испытующе посмотрел на Баки.  
— Ладно. Вот прямо сейчас я… жду не дождусь заняться с тобой сексом?  
— Баки, — Стив прочертил пальцем — вверх-вниз — линию на талии Баки, прослеживая путь движения капель. Затем, не удержавшись скользнул рукой ниже и, ухватив приличную пригоршню ягодицы, с удовольствием сжал. — Ты можешь лучше. Да, я слышал, ты шептал большие непристойности в переполненном вагоне метро в час пик, прямо неподалеку от парочки пожилых еврейских леди, выглядящих точь в точь как твоя бабуля.  
— Да я их даже не видел! — запротестовал Баки, а затем, резко, с сарказмом добавил: — Ну прости пожалуйста, что сейчас я не могу ясно мыслить. — И он двумя руками указал на место, где расслабленные пальцы Стива покоились на основании его члена. Стив и на секунду бы не поверил, что это может быть проблемой, но и в чем реальная трудность, сообразить не мог.  
— Вряд ли ты скажешь что-то такое, что мне не понравится, — сказал Стив — и это была правда, если только Баки не выкрикнет чье-то чужое имя. Может, проблема как раз в этом? Но, учитывая природу их договоренности, кто такой Стив чтобы на него за этой обижаться? Они просто друзья, которые иногда занимаются сексом. Если Баки нравится притворяться, что на месте Стива кто-то еще — это исключительно его личное дело. — Просто скажи, что бы тебе хотелось, что тебе нравится. Хочу знать. — Он приподнялся и поцеловал Баки еще раз, и тот благодарно, расслабленно вернул поцелуй.  
— Это, — сказал он, когда Стив остановился. — Мне нравится это. И на прошлых выходных, когда ты целовал меня в шею и оставил метку, господи, это мне тоже понравилось.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив и двинул рукой по члену, задавая медленный, расслабленный ритм. — Продолжай.  
— Все на прошлых выходных, — сказал Баки. Он остановился — и Стив замер тоже. — Блин, не останавливайся, ну пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Ты поцеловал меня, толкнул к стене, терся об меня — вот это все. О господи. Блин. Стив…  
В разговоре наступила заминка — после того, как Стив опустился на колени и обнял губами член Баки. Вкус оказался именно таким, как он и ожидал — солоноватый, телесный, с ароматом мускуса. Что удивило — это то, как сильно ему нравилось это ощущение у себя во рту: большой, тяжелый член по глади языка. Стиву хотелось двигаться, но пришлось подождать, пока Баки снова заговорит. До того, как начать, Баки запустил пальцы правой руки Стиву в волосы и сжал в горсти. Хватка была не сильной, но Стиву нравилось ощущать тяжесть его руки в волосах.  
— Ты так классно смотришься, — сказал Баки. Комплимент немного удивил Стива, но раз Баки продолжил говорить — он двинулся вперед, принимая так много, как только смог. — Ты такой симпатичный, Стиви, хочу видеть, как ты все это делаешь. Хочу растянуть тебя, мягко и нежно, пальцами и языком, а затем двигаться в тебе, пока не кончишь.  
Что и требовалось доказать, подумал Стив. Он знал, что Баки умел говорить непристойности. Неважно, что потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы заставить его — теперь все было как надо. Воображаемые картинки настолько заполонили его сознание, что он даже как-то пропустил мимо ушей детскую кличку, прозвучавшую среди непристойностей.  
— Все что пожелаешь, Стиви, что угодно для тебя… — у Баки перехватывало дыхание, но Стив щедро, без остановок, сосал ему, вырывая непрерывный поток вздохов и стонов. Стив же попросил «рассказать, что тебе нравится», и Баки, как мог, удовлетворял его запрос. В конце концов, Стив никогда не уточнял, что использование слов — обязательно.  
— Трахну тебя любым способом, как только пожелаешь, я сделаю, даже если захочешь вверх ногами, — с легким смехом выдохнул Баки, а Стив продолжал. Челюсть уже немного саднило, но останавливаться он не собирался. Они играют в игру, и теперь его очередь вести. Сказать, кто выиграл, он бы не смог — все были в выигрыше, подсказал мозг, но именно Баки сейчас фартило. От ощущения члена во рту и непристойных речей Баки у Стива снова встало, хотя сам Баки был все ближе и ближе к разрядке. Каждое движение теперь было плавным, слитным, и он вцепился пальцами Стиву в волосы, а тот запустил свои в тугую мышцу ягодицы Баки.  
Баки перевел дыхание и продолжил оттуда, где остановился:  
— Черт, я… у нас все получится. У тебя такая сладкая, тугая, потрясающая задница. Господи, Стив, как же хорошо, господи, да, ты не представляешь, как много раз я… м… Стив, да, вот так, твою же мать… я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, господи, я хочу, чтобы ты согнул меня пополам и выебал так, чтобы я думать не мог, я хочу, блядь, я хочу твой член во мне, я хочу быть заполненным тобой до краев… Стив, Стив, Стив…  
Баки кончил ему в рот. Было горячо, с легким привкусом горечи, и Стив проглотил. Баки закачался, восстанавливая равновесие, и оперся левой рукой о его плечо. Стив поднял глаза и увидел, что тот держит глаза закрытыми — но улыбается.  
— Хорошо? — игриво спросил Стив.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ну, если тебе такое нравится.  
— И ты говоришь, что это я невыносим, — сказал, поднимаясь, Стив.  
Баки потянулся ему за спину, нащупывая кусок мыла, вспенил его в руках, и потом обхватил лицо Стива ладонями, и большими пальцами попытался оттереть пятнышки краски. Стив позволил ему — и с минуту было тихо.  
Он был так поглощен моментом, что едва ли расслышал слова, что Баки говорил в самом конце. Хотел бы он перемотать сцену и послушать внимательнее. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Баки было хорошо — раз уж тот подписался на это, чтобы помочь ему.  
Баки отступил из-под струи воды, чтобы Стив мог ополоснуть лицо, и сказал:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я с этим что-то сделал?  
Стив глянул на собственный член, оптимистично приподнятый.  
— Мне кажется, глаза видят больше, чем смогу проглотить.  
— Неслабо так ты намешал метафор.  
— Не уверен, что смогу еще раз кончить, — объяснил Стив. — И оно само пройдет, если перестану смотреть на обнаженного прекрасного мужчину.  
Баки разыграл целое шоу, оглядываясь по сторонам — может, у него за спиной есть кто-то еще? Затем посмотрел на Стива и пожал плечами.  
— Как скажешь, Стиви.  
Они вытерлись, и Баки сходил наверх, за чистой одеждой. Стив чувствовал себя странно смущенным, топая голым в гостиную Наташи, за джинсами, которые все еще валялись на полу. Жалюзи были опущены, никто не смотрел, но все равно казалось, что в любой момент его могут застукать. Услышав шлепки босых ног Баки по ступеням, Стив дернулся и инстинктивно прижал футболку к груди. Это просто смешно. Он заставил себя расслабиться и натянуть ткань через голову.  
— Ну, — сказал Баки. — Спасибо за ужин.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ужин. Конечно. Можно как-нибудь повторить.  
— Ага.  
— Гостиная будет просто супер, когда закончишь, — сказал Стив, забирая рубашку из столовой, а затем разыскивая ботинки у двери. Зашнуровав их, он надел пальто. — Наташа просто обалдеет, когда вернется домой.  
— Ага, — повторил Баки, придерживая дверь, пока Стив надевал перчатки и выходил наружу. — Увидимся позже.  
— Ночи, — сказал Стив, и Баки закрыл дверь у него за спиной, и он остался один. Холодный воздух обжигал щеки. Стив засунул руки в карманы и спрятал лицо от ветра.  
Дорога домой на этот раз заняла немного времени.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда Баки возвратился с работы в пятницу вечером, Стив терпеливо ждал на ступеньках Наташиного дома. Это, по идее должно было ускорить его шаг — они почти не видели друг друга всю неделю, — но сегодня он отработал по смене на обеих работах, и все, на что его хватило — улыбнуться Стиву. Как только они зашли внутрь, Баки тут же стащил всю тяжелую зимнюю одежду и с протяжным стоном упал лицом вниз на Наташин диван.   
— Устал? — с легким удивлением спросил Стив. — И, к слову, тут стало очень хорошо.  
Баки кивнул, не отрывая лица от диванной подушки — он и так знал, о чем речь. Каким-то образом ему удалось выкроить время между сменами на неделе и нанести оставшиеся слои краски, повесить картины Стива и убить ошеломляющее количество часов, выправляя свет так, чтобы выставить полотна во все красе. Хотя да, Стив прав — вышло хорошо.  
— Обещаю, встану через минуту, и мы займемся чем пожелаешь, — глухо сказал Баки в подушку. — У меня спина отваливается. Так вот она какая, старость?  
— Думаю, вот оно какое, шестнадцатичасовое стояние на ногах, — ответил Стив. Ну, когда он так говорил, и правда звучало солидно. — Давай, — сказал он, присаживаясь на край дивана рядом с Баки. Он подхватил черную футболку, потянул вверх, и Баки, с трудом приподнявшись, помог стащить ее с себя. И тут же завалился обратно, позволяя правой руке свеситься с дивана на пол, а левую, согнув, спрятал под диванную подушку. В доме было слишком прохладно, чтобы валяться без рубашки, но от усталости он не мог даже думать об этом.  
Ладони Стива легли ему на шею и прошлись по всей все длине позвоночника мягким, исследующим прикосновением, что выбило из Баки постыдный полустон. Руки Стива были такими теплыми. А потом прикосновения исчезли — так же как и теплое ощущение ноги Стива у его бедра. Наверное, Стив поднялся. Затем его вес вернулся, и Баки почувствовал прикосновение не бедра, а колена. Другое колено Стив протиснул между телом Баки и спинкой дивана и устроился прямо поверх задницы Баки.  
Хорошим свидетельством, насколько он устал, было то, что встало у него далеко не сразу.  
Стив потянулся вперед, устраиваясь удобнее и укладывая обе ладони на шею Баки. Большими пальцами он выписывал круги, разминая мышцы там, где плечи переходили в шею, а затем вниз, по спине. Баки казалось, он в раю. Он пробормотал что-то одобрительное прямо в подушку, а может, просто сказал «да, черт, как же приятно». Стив легко рассмеялся.  
— А тут можно? — спросил он, и до Баки дошло, что он трогает его левое плечо, уродливую массу рубцовой ткани, где плоть переходила в металл. Стив все там уже видел, но Баки не планировал, что Стиву придется на это смотреть с такого близкого, интимного расстояния сегодня вечером. Не то чтобы это была самая соблазнительная часть его тела.  
Но болело там так же, как и во всем остальном теле, если не больше. Металл руки был легким, спасибо технологиям Старк Индастриз, но вес все равно давил, особенно в конце длинных рабочих дней. И Стив предложил это все размять.   
— Да, — ответил Баки с заминкой всего на секунду.  
Пальцы Стива плясали вокруг, осторожно разминая, успокаивая. Он заставил Баки вздрогнуть, но всего раз, извинился и продолжил. Он промассировал и другое плечо, надавливая сильнее. Он проработал мышцы глубоко, до самого низа, а затем скользнул ладонями вверх. Удивительно, как Баки не растекся лужицей к тому времени, как руки Стива устроились на выемке плеча, уходящего в шею.   
— Бак, — позвал Стив, потянувшись к выступающему на шее позвонку, а затем соскальзывая пальцами вниз. Он провел левой рукой по боку Баки, вдоль ребер до изгиба тазовой кости. — Что ты ел в последнее время?  
Баки передернул плечами, хотя ему и казалось, что в них нет костей.   
— Не помню, — сказал он. — Рамен, бутеры с арахисовым маслом — все, что Сэм подсовывает.  
Рука Стива замерла, устроившись у Баки на талии.   
— Очень здоровое питание.  
От его тона его Баки достаточно проснулся, чтобы парировать:   
— И ты, Стив “Меня-сносит-ветром” Роджерс, будешь учить меня правильному питанию?  
— О, так тебе позволено обо мне заботиться, а мне, значит, о тебе заботиться нельзя?  
— Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться, — сказал Баки. Может, он и не ел кейл каждый день, но все с ним хорошо. Не упадет же он замертво, если пропустит ужин или два. За Стивом, с другой стороны, нужен был глаз да глаз. — А ты нет.  
В ответ на это Стив просунул руку под пояс джинсов Баки, провел рукой от бока до бока, а затем прихватил ткань. Ладно, может, одежда и сидела на нем теперь чуть более свободно, чем обычно.  
— Ну, а сегодня ты что ел?  
— Э… кофе. Овсянку. Сэндвич с индейкой. Мариэлла дала мне печенье с шоколадом во время перерыва. Еще кофе. — Баки зевнул. — Не помню, у меня не было на это времени.  
— Ты слишком много работаешь и слишком мало ешь, — заключил Стив. — И ты знаешь, в последнее время я более внимателен к себе. — Стив иногда так увлекался работой, что забывал поесть. Прошлым летом он свалился в обморок на открытии выставки. Баки тогда его поймал, а потом, как только Стив пришел в себя, устроил выволочку на тему бережного отношения к себе — а Стив разозлился и никакой благодарности за заботу не выразил. Но, с другой стороны, он почувствовал себя достаточно виноватым, чтобы пересмотреть некоторые свои привычки, а это и было основной задачей Баки. — Плюс, если ты завалишься, не уверен, что сумею тебя поймать.   
— Ну хорошо, — согласился Баки. Был ли этот разговор часть их дружбы — или частью временной договоренности? Трудно сказать. Он и правда третировал Стива по поводу заботы о себе еще до того, как они начали обмениваться оргазмами — да и Стив то и дело давал ему советы. Но Стив никогда бы не заподозрил, что Баки потерял в весе, если бы тот не валялся сейчас под ним полураздетым. — Я что-нибудь съем.  
— Что-нибудь, что не родом из пластиковой коробки. Например, овощи?  
— Ты собрался для меня готовить? — никто из них не обладал выдающимися кулинарными талантами.  
— Ну, если придется.  
Баки фыркнул в подушку. В такое он поверит, только если увидит.  
— Поживем и увидим, — сказал Стив, но, видимо, ответ его удовлетворил, потому что он вернулся к разминанию шеи Баки. Пауза в разговоре была наполнена только удовлетворенным сопеньем Баки. Через какое-то время, Стив запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Подцепив резинку, стягивающую волосы в пучок, он спросил: — Можно снять?  
— Да.  
Стив высвободил его волосы из пучка и помассировал голову, и это оказалось настолько мозговыносительно приятно, что Баки согласился бы на все, чего ни захотел бы Стив — даже есть кейл аждый день до конца своей жизни, лишь попроси он. Закончив, Стив провел руками по волосам, мягко их расчесывая, и Баки счастливо вздохнул. Ему было тепло, расслаблено и очень, очень сонно.  
Пальцы Стива, медленно скользящие по его волосам, были последним, что запомнил Баки.   
Через щелку в шторах в гостиную Наташи проникал неяркий свет, он был укрыт одеялом, а Стива нигде не было. Баки сел, зевнул и потер глаза рукой. Не найдя вокруг лица привычной спутанной массы волос, он потрогал затылок — и обнаружил аккуратное плетение. Скользнув пальцами вниз, он почувствовал, что концы волос убраны в хвост.   
— Стив?  
Дерево пола приятно холодило босые ступни. Он сунул голову в столовую и заглянул на кухню, но Стива нигде не было. Баки сходил в ванную на третьем этаже, облегчился и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Даже здесь, в гостевой ванной, на тумбочке слева обнаружилось небольшое ручное зеркало — словно Наташе и тут могло потребоваться срочно увидеть, как выглядит ее затылок. Благослови ее господи. Это-то Баки было и нужно.  
Плетение лишь немного растрепалось пока он спал, но все еще держалось хорошо. И это была не простая коса, она брала начало высоко на макушке.   
На долю секунды Баки подумал, что, может быть, Стив так дразнит его, как когда кто-то напивается на вечеринке, а друзья рисуют член у него на лице. Может, Стив намекал, что это по-девчоночьи — ходить с волосами такой длины. Но мысль тут же пропала. Стив и так все время его дразнил, но делал это в открытую, лицом к лицу. Он и слова ни разу не сказал по поводу волос Баки, даже когда тот только вернулся и начал отращивать. Сначала Баки растил их, потому что был слишком подавлен, чтобы просто выйти из дома и пойти в парикмахерскую. Заодно он был слишком подавлен, чтобы мыть их и расчесывать, однако сейчас все стало гораздо лучше. Но он так и не подстригся — просто потому, что до службы был кем-то другим, и теперь ему хотелось выглядеть иначе.  
Максимум, что Баки делал — убирал волосы в хвост или пучок. Он имел отдаленное представление, как плести, но ни разу даже не пытался. Он и подумать не мог, что Стив умеет что-то подобное, хотя определенный смысл в этом был. Стив был парнем рукодельным. И плетение в волосах Баки — отличное тому доказательство.  
Он отложил зеркало обратно на тумбочку. Нет, это не шутка. И Стив не дразнил его. Но вместе с тем это и не было похоже на нечто, что могло бы произойти в рамках их дружбы. Но также это было и не про секс.  
Черт. Они же собирались вычеркнуть что-нибудь из списка Стива прошлым вечером, а вместо этого он позорно уснул. Как же стыдно. Понятно, почему Стив ушел посреди ночи. А что еще ему оставалось?  
Баки зашел в спальню и вытащил из сумки свитер. Затем подхватил телефон. Ему еще ни разу в жизни не приходилось извиняться за подобное. Но Стив, наверное, уже на работе — неважно, в студии или на уроках — и Баки собрался начать свое сообщение с “я правда хотел вчера растянуть тебя пальцами”, но решил ограничиться простым: “прости, что вчера заснул”.  
“Не извиняйся. Ты уже что-то поел?”  
“раскомандовался”, — ответил Баки.  
“Не вынуждай меня приходить”, — написал Стив. Что-то он ведет себя слишком добродушно для парня, чей любовник задрых на нем — или под ним — прошлой ночью.   
“отвали”, — написал Баки. Он и сам хотел, чтобы Стив пришел, но сегодня возвращалась Наташа, и он и понятия не имел, когда именно. Многое было бы непросто объяснить, если она войдет она в дверь и обнаружит их в своей гостевой комнате, или в душе, или даже на диване.  
Закончив с покраской, Баки очень тщательно все вокруг отмыл. Он также забросил все постельное белье в стиральную машину — ему требовалось успокоить совесть за использование Наташиного дома таким образом.  
А было так удобно. Он с тяжелым сердцем укладывал одежду и упаковывал сумку. Возвращение из дома Наташи в его крошечную квартиру лишь подчеркивало, как мимолетна их договоренность.   
Он сделал кофе, наконец-то победив кофеварку, — как раз к тому моменту, как пора выезжать. Съел тарелку хлопьев, которая наверняка не прошла бы отбор по причудливым и необоснованно высоким стандартам Стива в отношении еды, но больше ничего не было. Потом он занимался ничегонеделанием, дожидаясь, пока достирается белье, и как раз перестилал гостевую постель, когда хлопнула входная дверь.  
— Лихо, — позвала Наташа, и голос ее звучал мелодичнее и нежнее, чем Баки когда-либо слышал по обращению к человеку. Он дал ей минутку на встречу, а потом спустился по лестнице с сумкой на плече. Наташа сидела на полу, по-турецки скрестив ноги, в черном, по фигуре, дизайнерского кроя платье, натянувшемся на бедрах; красные туфли на высоченных каблуках валялись в стороне. Лихо разгуливала по ней, мурлыча. Гигантских размеров чемодан стоял возле двери.  
— Привет, — сказал Баки. — Давай я тебе помогу.  
Он скинул сумку на пол и подхватил чемодан, чтобы поднять его вверх по лестнице, но едва он ухватился за ручку, Наташа тут же поднялась и перегородила ему дорогу.   
— А поздороваться, как все нормальные люди?  
— Привет?  
Она закатила глаза и, поднявшись на цыпочки, обняла его руками за шею. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять — ожидается, что он обнимет ее в ответ.   
— Все выглядит просто здорово, Джеймс, — сказала она, отступив. — Спасибо. И спасибо, что присмотрел за Лихо.  
— Да ей и не надо много. Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— Тебе что, правда уже надо уходить?  
Он пожал плечами.   
— Тебе самой, наверное, неохота, чтобы я тут целый день болтался.  
— Вот только не решай за меня. Ты сегодня работаешь?  
— После четырех.  
— Тогда пошли со мной. Хочу вафель. Давай я заплачу за твой завтрак. Обед. А, не важно.  
Баки заколебался, но реальной причины отказываться у него не было. Не похоже, чтобы на нем мигала неоновая вывеска «в твое отсутствие занимался со Стивом сексом в твоем доме». Не могла же она узнать, едва глянув на него. И все, что ему требовалось — особо не дергаться.   
— Ладно, — сказал он.  
— Вышло легче, чем ожидалось, — удивилась Наташа.  
Он снова пожал плечами.   
— Стив беспокоится, что я мало ем. Так что, наверное, отклонить твое щедрое предложение — плохая идея. — Блин! Вот зачем он это сказал? Он бы мог сказать буквально что угодно, и вышло бы лучше. Баки с трудом подавил желание прикрыть лицо рукой. Отличная работа по не упоминанию имени Стива.   
Наташа рассмеялась.   
— Что? — спросил он, может, немного слишком обороняясь.   
— А ты не замечал, что Сэм и Райли стараются накормить тебя при каждой удобной возможности? Просто забавно, что Стив забрал себе все лавры за заботу о тебе.  
— Ну, он что-то сказал про это. А они — нет.  
Наташа, казалось, развеселилась еще сильнее.   
— А ты бы их послушал, если бы они что-то сказали?  
— Думаю, об этом мы никогда не узнаем.  
Они оба понимали, что дело тут совсем не в этом, так что Наташа лишь покачала головой. Она подхватила свой чемодан — практически с нее ростом — и сама потащила по ступеням вверх.  
— Эй, я же хотел… — ладно.  
— О, и Джеймс, — произнесла она, остановившись на первом пролете и глянув на него через плечо. — Отличная прическа.


	14. Chapter 14

Пятничным вечером все друзья Баки отлично проводили время — без него. И ему было прекрасно об этом известно — в заднем кармане джинсов безостановочно вибрировало, пока Баки разливал напитки в баре.

Как только выдалась минута, он проверил телефон и обнаружил целых пять сообщений от Стива, каждое из которых было жалкой попыткой переврать его имя.

«букси»

«бкаи»

«юбкки»

«БАКее»

«бакииии»

Пока он читал, пришло шестое: «де ты»

«Похоже, отлично проводишь время», — написал он в ответ. Пьяные ошибки Стива почему-то вызвали у него желание писать по всем правилам, с заглавными буквами и знаками препинания. Кто-то же должен быть ответственным взрослым. «На работе», — добавил он, хотя по идее Стив и так должен был об этом знать.  
Так быстро, как смог, Баки написал Сэму и Райли: «что вы сделали со стивом»

«т аешь эт още он начл, — написал Райли. И добавил: — ну они нат»

Мгновение спустя прилетело и от Сэма: «и как тлько 2 таких кршчных козявки вечн пют блш всех»

Баки улыбнулся, глядя в экран, а затем заставил себя убрать телефон в карман. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось быть сейчас там, у Сэма с Райли, набираться пивом без совести и сожалений со всеми своими друзьями, он был тут. И у него была работа.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Если бы он сейчас напился рядом со Стивом, они бы точно не отлипали друг от друга, и тогда все бы догадались, и, в конце концов, стало бы ясно, что Стив на самом деле не хочет его в таком смысле — и тогда все пойдет прахом. На секунду он с силой зажмурился и вжал ладони в стойку бара. Он не будет об этом думать прямо сейчас — там люди в очереди ждут напитков.

Смена его, казалось, не закончится никогда. Обычно ноги начинали гудеть лишь после того, как он, закончив смену, устраивался на какой-нибудь горизонтальной поверхности, но сегодня явно было исключением.

«Думаю, я единственная, кто сегодня еще тебе не писала, — напечатал Наташа, — но я тоже хочу повеселиться».

Учитывая, как ужасно плохо выглядели сообщения остальных, выверенные тексты от Наташи просто пугали. Она не сказала этого вслух, но Баки был почти уверен, что она знала про него и Стива. А вот что она собиралась с этим знанием делать, было не ясно.

«Стив решил, что он такой хитрый, — написала Наташа еще до того, как Баки придумал ответ. И следом: — это так мило».

Лучшее, что тут можно придумать — не отвечать. Наташа наверняка тоже немного перебрала, раз решила, что такой очевидный подкат на него подействует. Он, черт возьми, заслуживает большего уважения, чем такое. Конечно, Стив милый. Милый и пьяным, и трезвым, и Баки так думал задолго до того, как они начали трахаться, и кроме того, все вышеперечисленное не имеет никакого значения — потому что это просто реальный факт про окружающий их мир. Небо голубое, Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг высокая, а Стив Роджерс — милый. Баки уже так много всего сказал Наташе, что, наверное, она и без дополнительных подтверждений обойдется — особенно учитывая, как явно она загоняла его в ловушку.

«Ну, ты там все равно, наверное, очень занят, так что я пойду и продолжу перепивать Стива. Бедолага по-прежнему отлично разводится на слабо».  
Ох, только не это. Теперь понятно, что там происходит — Наташе, наверное, даже не пришлось бросать Стиву вызов. Она, скорее всего, подразнила Сэма — высокого, здоровенного, крепко сбитого, ответственного парня Сэма — сказав, что легко перепьет его. Сэм, наверное, сразу же сдался — как любой нормальный человек — потому что никто не играет с Наташей в такие игры.

Никто, кроме Стива.

И Наташа, конечно, прекрасно об этом знает. Стив, наверное, подхватил бутылку чего бы они там ни пили и приложился — даже если его имени никто не упоминал. Стив бросался на «слабо», как голодная собака на кусок мяса. И видел вызовы там, где их не существовало. Как-то раз, сразу после того, как Баки познакомился с Сэмом, они со Стивом были у парней на кухне. Сэм нарезал овощи для сальсы и сказал: «Перец жгучий, помой руки, если трогал», — а Стив лишь глянул на него, выпрямился во весь свой рост и вроде даже слегка улыбнулся. И затем засунул целый стручок жгучего перца в рот. Словно у Стива была какая-то болезнь, из-за которой вместо сказанного Сэмом он услышал: «Роджерсу этот перец точно не потянуть». Как же Баки жалел, что не успел сделать видео краснолицего, пускающего слюни придурка. Было много слез, слюней, и катания по полу, и Баки, помнится, изрек что-то вроде «сам виноват» как минимум дважды. Что за ночь! На памяти Баки это был первый вечер после возвращения со службы, когда он смеялся, пока слезы не потекли.

Наташа больше ничего ему не прислала, но остальные его друзья, видимо, вознамерились превратить его смену в пытку по полной программе, потому что телефон вибрировал не переставая. Баки старался игнорировать приходящие сообщения так долго, как только мог. Бар был забит людьми, и его запросто могли уволить, заметь кто, как часто он проверяет сообщения. Ему еще повезло, что Рамлоу сегодня не было, а то кто знает, что могло бы случиться.

Последнее сообщение было от Стива. Баки увидел его прямо перед тем, как убрать телефон обратно в карман, и сердце просто зашлось. Он перехватил взгляд напарницы и кивнул в сторону туалета. Она кивнула в ответ, и Баки вышел из-за стойки, чтобы проверить телефон в относительной безопасности.

Нет, члена на фото не было.

Не то чтобы он на что-то такое надеялся — а то бы это значило, что Стив сныкался в ванной Сэма и по-тихому фоткает свой стояк. Почему-то Баки был уверен, что подобное хорошо бы не закончилось.

Ему потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы разобраться с фоткой, что прислал Стив. Работа карандашом, несомненно его авторства, но Баки никогда такой не видел в студии. Так же это точно не была одна из моделей с уроков в колледже — ну, насколько знал Баки. На картине был изображен лежащий на животе спиной к зрителю обнаженный мужчина. Фокус определенно был на заднице и бедрах. Баки проследовал взглядом вдоль позвоночника, к голове — но лица модели, обращенного в подушку, было не рассмотреть, а руки лежали под подушкой, словно тот спал. Стив оставил левую верхнюю часть работы незаконченной. Пористая бумага была густо заштрихованная угольным карандашом, особенно там, и из-за этого иногда было трудно понять, где темноволосый мужчина-модель, а где просто тени.  
Картина выглядела невероятно чувственной. Более классический стиль, чем фотка члена — не то чтобы он надеялся что-то такое получить.

Тут Баки заметил, что левое плечо спящего выполнено более острыми линиями, чем все остальное тело. Рука, скрытая подушкой, была не видна, но он мог догадаться, как она выглядит.

«это я?» — написал он. Глупый вопрос. Кто еще в окружении Стива ходил с металлической рукой.

Стив ответил не сразу. Баки пора было возвращаться обратно, но он торчал в ванной, надеясь на ответ. Неужели Стив несколько дней носил фото в телефоне, желая отправить ему? Когда он только успел ее нарисовать и почему выбрал именно такой сюжет? Стив что, сидел сейчас в гостиной Сэма и Райли и рассматривал картину с обнаженным Баки в телефоне?

«ты мою задницу по памяти нарисовал», — подразнил Баки надеясь выманить сообщение. Все, что ему оставалось — шутить на эту тему. Он просто не мог думать об этом всерьез. Он и так проторчал в ванной слишком долго. Блин, в баре сегодня просто душегубка, ему стоило выйти в переулок, хотя бы постоять на холоде.

Стив наконец ответил — но вместо сообщения прислал другую картинку. Не рисунок, а фото мужчины, спиной в камеру, в одних лишь черных плавках. Его руки были убраны на спину и связаны черным шнуром — ошеломительный контраст со светлой кожей. Плетение покрывало не только запястья — веревка змеилась вдоль рук и спины, переплетаясь в сложный узор, рисунок которого Баки не смог до конца разобрать. Мозг его, казалось, на секунду просто вырубило. Плетение смотрелось просто восхитительно. Видимо, в этом и был смысл — по центру спины парня словно распускался цветок.

Блядь. Стив что, вот это хотел попробовать? Это он имел в виду под «связыванием»? От приковывания наручниками к изголовью кровати вот до этого — как до Луны пешком. Судя по фото, на такое требовалось много сил. Много внимания и заботы. Кто бы ни сотворил такое, он явно провел много времени, касаясь парня на фото, направляя его, поправляя веревку, устраивая удобнее руки и ноги. Это ощущалось странно, непривычно интимно, но даже по фото видно было, как сильно модель доверяет мастеру. Баки захотелось тут же ответить: да, да, да. Захотелось отправить дюжину вопросов, но все, на что его хватило — стоять и смотреть, не отрывая глаз. Он все еще не мог сообразить, хотел ли Стив связывать или чтобы связали его. Так далеко по списку они пока не продвинулись.  
Баки оставалось лишь горячо, очень горячо понадеется, что Стив хотел бы тем, кто закрепляет узлы.

У Баки горели щеки — возвращаться в бар в таком состоянии было без вариантов. И он еще беспокоился о Стиве, — что тот прячется в ванной со стояком. Блин.  
Он написал в ответ: «только чур без колыбели для кошки»*, понадеявшись, что Стив сочтет это забавным, а не пренебрежительным. Баки очень хотел бы обсудить все это лично, лучше за закрытыми дверями, и точно не пока он торчит в туалете в баре.

Прямо сейчас ему бы вообще забыть, что он видел это фото — так он хотя бы сможет выйти из туалета и как-то доработать последний час смены. Он сделал глубокий вдох, несколько минут помедитировал на мысленный образ почти пустого банковского счета, грядущую плату за квартиру и стоимость билета до Лондона. Ему и правда нужно было возвращаться.

Он совсем было решил вообще выключить телефон, но потом подумал — и не стал: Стив пьян, вдруг ему что-то понадобится.

Следующие сорок пять минут телефон благословенно молчал — а когда снова завибрировал, то сообщение пришло не от Стива, а из группового чата с Сэмом и Райли.   
«Прд изабри своо мальчка», — пришло от Райли. 

«Он не мой мальчик», — автоматически написал он в ответ.

«ы знешь про чт я», — упорствовал Райли.

Баки решил не отвечать — ибо все сказанное могло быть использовано против него. Вместо этого он рассчитал несколько клиентов и раздал им чеки. Через несколько минут телефон снова завибрировал. Баки проигнорировал его — но следом пришло еще два сообщения. Все они были набиты с болезненной корректностью — и все от Райли.

«я не собираюсь тащить его через весь район в такую пургу — и это мое последнее слово» 

«Нат может и готова, но чото я боюсь выпускать эту парочку к другим людям»

«они устроят бойцовский клуб или сожгут бруклин к чертям собачьим»

«помоги им господь»

Наташа была примерно тех же габаритов, что и Стив — но да, она сильнее, чем выглядит. Баки не сомневался, что она протащит Стива волоком за лодыжку до самого дома — но в словах Райли был смысл.

«Они могут поспать на диване», — в чате появился Сэм.

«НЕТ НЕ МОГУТ», — немедленно набил Райли. Вау, сообщение заглавными буквами на пьяную голову — это уже серьезно, Баки был по настоящему впечатлен.

«у нас пЛАНЫ детка»

«ШУМНЫЕ планы» 

Баки решил, что заберет все свои мысли о том, что мозгами этой пары является Сэм — потому что в ответ тот лишь набил «планы?!?!?!» и орду смайликов с сердечками в глазах. Скорее всего, эти двое сидели рядом на диване и переглядывались точно с такими же сердечками в глазах, засранцы чертовы.

«ненужные подробности», — проинформировал их Баки, постаравшись выдать столько осуждения, сколько только можно в двух словах. Может, это малодушно с его стороны, учитывая, что ему прислал Стив, но он чувствовал, что сейчас имеет на это право. Друзья вели себя просто по-свинки, написывая ему такое, пока он страдал на смене. Стив, с раскрасневшимися от выпивки щеками и губами, наверное, уже клевал носом, приткнувшись на диване. А Баки торчал тут, в темном, шумном баре, прилипая ногами к пролитому алкоголю — и вытирая такие же липкие после подачи трехсотого пива руки о фартук. 

«Ладно, уговорили, я приду и заберу их, — написал он, — но будете должны и я возьму едой!»

«Заметано», — ответил Сэм.

Когда Баки добрался до их квартиры, Сэм демонстрировал чудеса терпения — притворялся, но весьма умело. Он повел руками в сторону гостиной, где на диване сидели, нахохлившись, как воробьи, Наташа со Стивом. Наташа закинула Стиву руку на плечо, и они склонились друг к другу, практически соприкоснувшись лбами. Наташа что-то шептала Стиву, очень тихо, и как только Баки вошел в дверь, они резко отстранились друг от друга.

— Привет, — позвал он и в награду получил одну из самых сонных улыбок Стива.

— Привет.

— Джеймс, — Наташа протянула последнюю «с» его имени, может, немного слишком долго — но во всем остальном держалась она просто отлично. Она тоже ему улыбнулась, но не так дурашливо, как Стив. — Стив, давай на выход, — сказала она, стаскивая того к дивана. — Твоя карета уже у порога.

— Мне было поручено вас обоих доставить по домам, — сказал Баки.

Наташа отмахнулась. 

— Я тут недалеко, и хмеля во мне всего ничего. — сказала она. — Плюс, перцовый баллончик и шокер.

— Ты носишь с собой шокер?

Она кивнула, явно довольная собой. 

— Вообще, пока ни разу не понадобился. Могу мужика и голыми руками укатать.

Хотя Баки пока не довелось увидеть живых тому подтверждений, в ее словах он не сомневался. Да и звучало это скорее как откровение, чем как бахвальство, и он снова задумался, насколько она пьяна. 

— Напомни мне тебя не доводить.

От этих слов ее улыбка стала еще шире, а потом она неожиданно его обняла. 

— Ты просто невероятный парень, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 

Она произнесла его имя с каким-то торжеством, а потом потянулась взъерошить ему волосы, но ей удалось лишь неловко погладить его по шапке, которую Баки не успел снять. Баки не очень понял, из-за чего такая волна приязни, но решил держать все вопросы при себе.

— Но можно, мы все равно проводим тебя домой? — спросил он. — Если увидим кого-то угрожающего вида, я и слова не скажу, можешь сделать с ними что пожелаешь. Мы со Стивом только благодарны будем.

Какое-то время она переводила взгляд с одного на другого — Баки, все еще у входа, со снегом на ботинках, и Стив у нее за спиной, все еще немного не в фокусе, — а потом пожала плечами.

Баки пришлось немало подождать, пока эти двое собрали свои пальто, перчатки и ботинки. Стива явно слегка вело, но признавать это он явно не собирался. Баки пришлось постараться, чтобы не смеяться над тем, как Наташа устраивала спадающую шапку Стиву на голову — словно он был несмышленым малышом. Когда Баки пытался проделывать что-то подобное, Стив не давался и возмущенно ворчал.

— Почему ты вечно без шапки и шарфа, — вздохнула она.

Стив недовольно глянул на нее — но этого ему показалось мало, так что, потянувшись, он натянул вязаную шапочку ей на глаза. Она откинула его руку левой, потянувшись правой — и на секунду Баки показалось, что сейчас она продемонстрирует свои бойцовские умения на нем. Но вместо того, чтобы повалить Стива на пол и наступить ногой на горло, она обняла его за талию и вытолкнула в дверь, поправляя шапку другой рукой.

Баки, чувствуя себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, попрощался с Сэмом и Райли и поплелся за Наташей со Стивом. Идущая впереди парочка немного покачивалась на покрытым льдом тротуаре, и Баки пару раз дернулся, готовясь ловить. Но потом Стив закинул руку Нат на плечо — они оба, как оказалось, неплохо друг друга поддерживали.  
— Ты такой хороший друг, — в приливе пьяной откровенности выдал Стив Наташе. Хотелось бы Баки провести вечер со всеми ними, быть сейчас таким же пьяным, счастливым и благодушным, вместо того, чтобы страдать и мучиться за стойкой бара.  
— Знаю, — сказала она. — Джеймс, подойди-ка сюда.  
Парочка остановилась, поджидая, пока он подойдет. Наташа вывернулась из рук Стива и обвила руками талию Баки. На секунду она прижалась к нему в полуобъятии, а потом отступила, оставляя расслабленные руки в районе пояса. Справа пристроился Стив, проделав почти все тоже самое — прижавшись немного плотнее и задержавшись так дольше, чем Наташа. Баки приобнял его за плечи, и на этот раз Стив позволил.  
— Сначала ко мне, — сказала Наташа.  
Они шли медленно, Стив все сильнее на нем виснул, но Баки не возражал. Он уже давно не видел друзей такими перебравшими, такими свободными и открытыми.  
— Нам тебя не хватало, — сказала ему Наташа.  
— Поверь, я знаю, — ответил он. Слава богу, у него нет лимита на количество посылаемых сообщений.  
— Очень, — сказал Стив. Он посмотрел на Баки — само олицетворение перебравшей невинности, и сказал: — Как же жалко, что ты так… — Стив икнул, — _привязан_ к работе.  
К счастью, лицо Баки было уже красным от мороза, но — Стив Роджерс, мелкий ты гаденыш! Ничего, Баки дождется, пока тот будет вести урок или встречаться с Брандтом по делам галереи, и тогда тоже пришлет ему какую-нибудь неприличную смску. А потом дождется, пока они окажутся вдвоем на публике, и будет словно случайно касаться Стива — пока тот не помрет от невозможности продолжить. Может, на дворе и февраль, но Баки разыщет фруктовое мороженое и будет сосать прямо на глазах Стива. Негодяй должен как следует пострадать.  
— Просто ужасно, — подхватила Наташа, как раз когда они подошли к ее порогу. — Но теперь вам предстоит долгая, приятная прогулка вместе, так что успеете все нагнать, наговориться, ну и все в этом духе. — Она отлепилась от Баки, и тому потребовалось время — Наташа как раз успела подняться на крыльцо, — чтобы сообразить, что остались они двое, в обнимку, хотя теперь и особых причин на это не было. Но Стив явно не собирался его отпускать — так что Баки решил сделать тоже самое.  
— Ночи! — жизнерадостно сказала она, и дверь за ней захлопнулась.  
Как только она ушла, Стив повернулся к нему. Он поднялся на цыпочки и прижался к Баки полуоткрытым ртом, сжимая руки у него на талии и приникнув всем телом, от груди до бедер. Баки ответил немедленно, не думая и не рассуждая. Стив был теплым и на вкус как виски — и Баки провел часы, думая о нем. Стив сунул руку под подол шерстяного пальто Баки и ухватил за задницу. Затем завел другую вперед, между их телами, и обхватил пальцами довольно заметную выпуклость под джинсами Баки, сунул ладонь под яйца и очертил большим пальцем контур члена. Баки застонал. Уже второй раз за вечер мелкий подвыпивший паразит устроил ему стояк.  
Тут он вспомнил что-то менее приятное.   
— Стив.  
— Мммм.  
Быть трезвым, ответственным взрослым — работа не из легких, и хотел бы Баки быть таким же пьяным, чтобы на все остальное было положить. Он положил руку Стиву на плечо — пока тот не успел лишить его последний остатков рассудка.   
— Стив, мы на дороге прямо напротив дома Наташи, посреди ночи, в мороз, и ты совершенно пьян.  
Стив, не отрываясь, выцеловывал его шею, и Баки чуть встряхнул его, пытаясь привлечь внимание.   
— Стив.  
Стив фыркнул, но остановился. Он посмотрел вниз, затем назад — и снова на Баки взглядом самого несчастного щенка на свете в последней попытке убедить его передумать. Это почти сработало. Затем до самого Стива, кажется, что-то дошло, потому что он вздохнул и выпустил Баки из объятий.   
— Тут и правда чертовски холодно, — признал он.  
Чувствуя облегчение и расстройство одновременно, Баки отступил, но руки Стива не выпустил, подтягивая его обратно на тротуар.   
— Расскажи мне, как прошел вечер, — сказал он, а затем, чувствуя себя немного неловко, небрежно добавил: — Что там тебе Нат так усиленно втирала?  
— В основном про свои чувства.  
Баки аж остановился посреди тротуара — Стив влетел в него. Баки убедился, что он крепко стоит на ногах, прежде чем задавать следующий вопрос. Он положил обе ладони Стиву на плечи и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, спросил, отчаянно желая сказать что-то большее крутящегося в голове:   
— Что?  
Стив пожал плечами и сказал:   
— Не знаю, — прозвучало слитно, словно одно слово.  
— Мы же про Наташу Романову говорим, да?  
— Знаю, — сказал Стив и раздраженно махнул рукой в воздух. — Я тоже не понял, что это было. — Стив говорил, глотая гласные и позволяя согласным хаотично сбиваться в слова. Он посмотрел на Баки — восхищенно, смущенно и, наконец, немного озадаченно. Несколько светлых прядей выбилось из-под шапки и из-за холода на стеклах его очков выступил иней, а глаза, огромные, синющие, сверкали особенно ярко.  
— Какого рода чувства?  
Они снова двинулись, все еще держась за руки. Потому что скользко, а Стив пьян.  
— Не знаю, — повторил Стив. — С каким-то парнем. Она рассказала очень длинную историю. У них прямо почти все серьезно было, вроде как. Или они серьезно пытались. Но не вышло. Она очень жалеет — ну, или что-то в этом духе. Она сама так сказала, — тут Стив сделал паузу. — Не юли мне тут, Роджерс. Я желаю тебе счастья. Ты счастлив? Стив, ты счастлив? — Он пожал плечами, а Баки догадался, что это было, только благодаря годам общения со Стивом. Изобразить Наташу у него не очень получилось.  
Баки довольно долго ждал ответа; он и сам бы не смог объяснить, почему сердце так отчаянно бьется о ребра. Но Стив, судя по всему, с историей закончил.   
— И что ты ей ответил?  
— Я не знаю, — эта фраза состояла почти из согласных. Потом он уронил голову Баки на плечо.  
То ли Стив отвечал на его вопрос, то ли на Наташин, то ли на оба. Баки решил не упорствовать — не та тема для вечера пятницы после пьянки. Он выпростал руку из захвата Стива и обнял его за плечи.  
— Всегда считал, что Наташа асексуал или аромантик, что-то в этом роде, — сказал Баки скорее себе, чем Стиву. Тот издал какой-то звук, который можно было принять за согласие. А может, хмыкнул себе под нос. — Если сама не расскажет, я спрашивать не собираюсь. Но она же никогда и никем не интересовалась. Я всегда думал, что пожелай она кого-то — да кого угодно — она без труда его получит.  
Они прошли полквартала в тишине, прежде чем он добавил:   
— Как считаешь, что за парень? Думаешь, он там локти кусает, попробовал с Наташей — и потом потерял ее?  
— Его зовут Кен, или Кит, или Клит, как-то так, — пробормотал Стив. Баки рассмеялся и сжал его плечи.   
— Знаешь, даже если бы я не понял раньше, то теперь точно вижу, как ты пьян.  
— Клинт! Его имя Клинт.  
Баки успел задуматься, что бы это мог быть за парень и почему Наташа ни разу о нем даже не упоминала, но тут они дошли до двери в дом Стива.   
— Ты по ступенькам-то хоть подняться сможешь?  
Стив кивнул. Он порылся в карманах, разыскивая ключи, и вытащил их с торжествующим видом, словно это доказывало его дееспособность. Баки улыбнулся, а Стив, убрав ключи обратно, сказал:   
— Поцелуй меня.  
Они же такое не делают. Ну, во всяком случае, не делали раньше. Никогда как друзья — да и как любовники по договору — и Баки не ручался бы, что подобное могло случиться, будь Стив трезвым. Но тот стоял перед ним в дрожащем свете фонарей и смотрел на Баки, пьяный, полный надежд и пронзительно искренний.  
Баки поцеловал его. Губы Стива были холодными — а язык обжигающе горячим. Стив оборвал поцелуй минутой позднее.  
— Пошли ко мной, — пробормотал он.  
— Уверен, что это нарушает условия нашей договоренности, — сказал Баки так небрежно, как только мог. Они никогда это не обсуждали, но почему-то ему казалось, что трезвый Стив бы с ним согласился.  
Пьяный Стив, однако, был полон других идей. Баки едва успел перехватить его руку, прежде чем он успел зайти слишком далеко. Он покачал головой, и Стив надулся.  
— В следующий раз, — пообещал Баки. — А прямо сейчас тебе надо выпить стакан воды и идти в кровать.  
Казалось, эта перспектива не очень воодушевила Стива. Баки в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то отпирал дверь с таким мрачным видом. Когда Стив оказался в здании — где он хотя бы не замерзнет до смерти — Баки написал смску Марии, чтобы убедиться, что Стив и правда сумел подняться по лестнице. Вся история переписки Баки с Марией состояла из общения про Стива, и она пока не внесла его в черный список — Баки списывал это на ее привязанность к Стиву.  
Похоже, Стив был слабостью многих людей.


	15. Chapter 15

Баки проснулся от вибрации телефона. Потолок над ним переливался пятнами старых протечек, а комковатый матрас давал разве что сантиметров пять над уровнем пола. До того, как провести две недели в доме Наташи, он, кажется, ненавидел это место не так сильно. Наверное, ему не стоило соглашаться, до этого же вроде было не так плохо. Ему вроде все нравилось. Баки перевернулся на спину и вслепую нащупал телефон.

“Я жив!!!!!!!!”

“Ох, блин, только что прочитал нашу вчерашнюю переписку”

“Прости”

Прошлой ночью Баки долго ворочался, сна ни в одном глазу, размышляя, почему Стив не мог ответить “да” на вопрос Наташи, счастлив ли он, даже будучи в таком серьезном подпитии. Карьера Стива шла в гору. С деньгами наконец-то было получше, чем за всю историю их знакомства. У него были отличные друзья. Здоровье вроде тоже в последнее время не беспокоило. Да у него оргазм был недавно — и вполне возможно, скоро будет вновь. Почему он несчастлив? Из-за Баки? Что бы могло сделать Стива счастливым?

Получив следующее сообщение, Баки улыбнулся вопреки невеселым мыслям.

“Черт, я пропустил твою шутку про Воннегута”

“Давненько я так не набирался”

Стив на минуту замолчал, и у Баки появилось время написать ответ. Как же он ненавидел это чувство, когда не знал, как правильно ответить Стиву. Помнил ли тот все про вчерашний вечер? Баки решил отложить этот вопрос и написал: “что-то слышал от Нат?”

“Она написала в 8 утра, звала на поздний завтрак. Я ответил отвали и завалился спать дальше”.

“Ха”, — набрал Баки. Ну, во всяком случае, Наташа была в порядке, что не могло не радовать. Стив явно перекинул мяч на его сторону, но Баки почему-то не смог набраться наглости и написать: “а если бы я позвал тебя на завтрак — тоже послал бы?” — хотя это и казалось самой легкой — и логичной — вещью на свете.

Как надолго его хватит? Баки прекрасно понимал, что идея была ужасной с самого начала, но почему-то верил, что справится. Блин, ну почему он был таким придурком-оптимистом по поводу всей этой договоренности? Однажды правда выйдет наружу. Стив сам сказал, что ему не нужны настоящие отношения. Ему нужен фан, развлечение, сексуальные эксперименты без обязательств. И что теперь? Они даже ничего такого не попробовали, а Баки уже паникует так, что едва может дышать.

Он уронил телефон на пол и с силой провел руками по лицу.

Он уже с полдюжины раз представлял, как правда становится явью; и хотя ему очень нравилась одна из диких фантазий, в которой Стив не злился на него за ложь на протяжении нескольких недель — или месяцев, или даже лет, — но даже в этом случае все не заканчивалось хорошо. Даже если каким-то волшебным образом Стив “Не-Хочу-Серьезных-Отношений” Роджерс скажет: “Да, давай и это попробуем”, — они все равно останутся самими собой. Стив — известный, успешный и делает что-то значимое со своей жизнью. Баки впахивает на двух тупых, бесперспективных работах и все еще просыпается по ночам от собственных криков, сжимая в кулак левую руку, и так последние два с лишним года, с тех пор как вернулся. Ни амбиций, ни планов на будущее.

Если они со Стивом и правда попытаются сделать из этого что-то настоящее, Стив будет смотреть на него по-другому. Он увидит все то, что сейчас, пока они друзья, что иногда занимаются сексом, не кажется важным. Баки не может быть чьим-то партнером. Он и в хорошие-то дни едва выносит то, что творится в голове. Стив же заслуживает кого-то, с кем у него и правда все получится, кого-то, с кем можно построить отношения надолго.

Романтические отношения — штука непростая и деликатная. Их так легко разрушить. Они рассыпаются, и люди перестают разговаривать. Совсем. И теряют друг друга.

Баки не сможет жить без Стива.

Поэтому дружба безопаснее. Дружба может длиться и длиться.

Он же так хорошо научился маскировать свои чувства, вот что ему стукнуло предложить Стиву этот тупорылый план, из-за которого теперь непонятно, что с ними вообще происходит. Ему не стоило даже заикаться о чем-то подобном.

Но, боже, секс невероятно хорош.

Нет, вот об этом он прямо сейчас думать не будет. Пришло время выбираться. Ему нужно спасти их дружбу до того, как все пойдет прахом, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он сфокусируется на работе — ему же все равно нужны деньги — и постарается видеться со Стивом только в компании общих друзей, так он выиграет время и успеет все обдумать. Может, если потянуть подольше, Стив потеряет интерес и сам найдет кого-то еще, и они вернутся к их обычной, привычной дружбе уже без секса. Баки сумеет затаиться, опыта ему хватает.

Он не стал отвечать на сообщение Стива сразу, но даже потом, через несколько часов, просто спросил, как там его похмелье, не стало ли получше — что казалось гораздо более легкой задачей, чем начинать разговор о будущем их дружбы.

“Нет”, — ответил Стив, и это даже буквами прозвучало жалко.

“Попей воды”

“Я знаю, как справляться с похмельем, мне больше не семнадцать”

“Ты не был бы таким занудой, выпей ты достаточно воды, — написал Баки, а затем, просто потому что знал, про что именно вспомнил Стив, добавил: — хотя да, незабываемая вышла ночь”.

“Полный бред. Ты помнишь эту ночь не лучше, чем я”.

“Зато отлично помню следующий день, когда мы поклялись больше никогда не пить”

“И что, как на тебе сработало?” — написал Стив, и у Баки безо всяких усилий с его стороны в голове словно прозвучал ехидный голос Стива.

“замечательно:)”

“Вот когда у тебя случится в следующий раз похмелье, тогда и придет мой час расплаты”.

Баки оставил Стива упиваться страданиями — ему уже следовало выдвигаться на смену в бар. Вроде сегодня должно было быть поспокойнее, чем прошлой ночью. Баки отдал бы что угодно за пару часов без дерганий по поводу того, что станется с его дружбой с временным… дополнением.

И все шло хорошо — почти, — пока в конце смены не появилась Наташа. Он поставил перед ней ее любимое пойло со вкусом пива и замер в ожидании чтения морали, выволочки или того, что она будет просто уничижающе на него смотреть.

— Так мило было с твоей стороны развести нас вчера по домам, — пропела она, и Баки слегка расслабился. Может, она просто так зашла. Может, и не собиралась вытрясти душу. Может, не все в его жизни крутится вокруг сомнительных решений насчет Стива Роджерса. — Хотя, как я и говорила — в моем случае такой необходимости не было.

— Только при Стиве не говори, что это было нужно ему, — сказал Баки. — И как-нибудь я хочу увидеть, как ты уложишь мужика голыми руками.

Она вскинула брови, а потом кинула быстрый взгляд в сторону черного выхода, словно готова была продемонстрировать свои умения в переулке за баром прямо сейчас.

— О, нет, не на мне, — сказал Баки, вскидывая руки и словно заранее сдаваясь. В одной руке он все еще сжимал тряпку. — Я этого дерьма до конца жизни наелся, спасибо большое.

— Для пацифиста ты в потрясающе хорошей физической форме.

— Нат, — он подумал о Стиве, третирующим его за недоедание. Сейчас он был худее и суше, чем во времена службы в армии. И левое плечо болело меньше, если он хоть как-то поддерживал форму. — Это из-за руки. Она делает меня круче, чем я есть на самом деле.

Она улыбнулась. 

— Стив как-то показывал мне фотку вас двоих в средней и в старшей школе.

— Это ты к чему? — разом напрягся Баки. Пусть он и не собирался затаскивать Наташу в постель, все равно предпочел бы, чтобы количество привлекательных женщин, видевших фотки его школьных лет, стремилось к нулю. На самом деле, он бы вообще не хотел, чтобы их кто-то видел, но похоже, тут он опоздал. В школе его любили, даже несмотря на ботанский вид. Он был веселым, спокойным, и, в отличие от Стива, проблемы, с кем пойти на свидание, у него не было. Но если половое созревание и случились с ним как по графику, чувство стиля и внимание к гигиене немного запоздали.

Баки пришлось отвлечься от Наташи, разнося напитки, так что ответ на свой вопрос он получил гораздо позднее.

— Сложно думать о ком-то как о крутом задире после того, как посмотришь на детские фотки этого парня с гордой улыбкой в брекетах, рядом с макетом, победившим в школьном научном конкурсе.

Он рассмеялся: 

— Ну, это был единственный достойный фото момент.

— А Стив говорит другое.

— Стив был слишком занят, получая наказание за драки, чтобы знать хоть что-то про тот школьный научный конкурс, — Баки вернулся к стойке напротив Наташи. Хотя Стив фотки сохранил, наверное и правда им гордился. — А какой ты была в школе?

— Закатывала глаза куда чаще.

— Трудно себе представить.

Наташа, казалось, хотела бы проделать это прямо сейчас, но с трудом сдержалась.

— А почему ты сейчас все это вспомнила? Просто чтобы объяснить, почему я не вызываю у тебя опасений? — Она никогда не шарахалась от него, даже когда он только вернулся домой, и незнакомцы на улице переходили на другую сторону дороги, лишь бы держаться от него подальше — ну, в те редкие моменты, когда ему удавалось наскрести остатки воли и выбраться в большой мир. Он бы и сам перешел улицу, лишь бы избежать встречи с той версией себя — неряшливой, немытой, злобной, ненавидящей всех и вся. Но Наташа никогда так не делала. — Так вот почему? Ты увидела одну фотку пухлощекого ботана в брекетах и с волосами дыбом?

— О, поверь, фоток было больше, чем одна, — сказала Наташа, злорадно улыбнувшись.

— И что с того?

— Ну, я разрушила много ожиданий людей, думающих, что потому что я мелкая и симпатичная, вреда от меня быть не может, — сказала она. — А ты наоборот. Большую часть последних двух лет ты провел, бродя вокруг и распугивая людей взглядом, но на самом деле в душе ты просто милашка. — Она перегнулась через стойку и ткнула его в грудь указательным пальцем. — И не смотри на меня так. Знаешь, как было приятно, когда ты наконец начал улыбаться и открываться миру?

— Все это странно, неловко, и я хочу, чтобы ты перестала, — сказал он. — Кто ты и куда дела Наташу?

— Ума не приложу, почему ты решил, что я не говорю о чувствах, — ответила она. — Я могу говорить о чувствах других людей хоть весь день. А вот ты, к примеру…

— Ой, смотри-ка, — перебил он. — Посетитель.

Баки удавалось избегать ее в течение почти что получаса, занявшись работой, но когда в следующий раз он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в конец стойки, позади Наташи стоял Рамлоу, положив руку ей на плечо. Откуда, блин, он вообще нарисовался? Как долго уже тут торчит? Баки был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, о чем они говорят, но Наташа выглядела так, словно собиралась медленно и хладнокровно разделать Рамлоу голыми руками.

А может, она его просто дразнила. И, учитывая отвращение, что Баки питал теперь к насилию, это было бы не худшим сценарием.

Почувствовав себя обязанным вмешаться, он подошел ближе. В конце концов, Рамлоу это его проблема, именно Баки работал в этом поганом баре. Как только он подошел, Рамлоу убрал руку от Наташи и сделал шаг в сторону. Баки в жизни не видел, чтобы тот выглядел таким потерянным — господи, как же было приятно.

— Барнс, — сказал Рамлоу, и какие бы за терзания он сейчас ни испытывал, в голосе оно не прозвучало. Наташа, может, и выбила его из колеи, но Баки-то был его подчиненным, и Рамлоу явно чувствовал себя более властно, говоря с ним. — Эта женщина что, твоя подруга?

Он произнес “эта женщина” тоном, каким люди говорят “ядовитый паук”. Баки в жизни не испытывал такого прилива любви к Наташе. 

— Так точно.

Рамлоу недовольно сморщился, а затем — вот чудо невероятное — просто ушел. Даже не зашел за стойку, чтобы потереться вокруг Баки. Даже не глянул на него одним из этих сальных взглядов. Просто ушел.

— А ты многим про себя не делишься, — сказала Наташа деланно ровным голосом, когда Рамлоу скрылся.

Баки пожал плечами. Он вообще не любил думать про Рамлоу — только если приходилось.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделала по этому поводу — лишь намекни, — сказала она. — И, затем, уже обычным голосом, добавила: — Я знаю кучу адвокатов.

— Я не собираюсь заявлять на него, — тихо ответил Баки. — Просто хочу уволиться и найти что-то еще.

— А что, есть на что заявлять? — спросила Наташа и тут же добавила: — Ох, Джеймс. И давно это уже продолжается?

— Прости, что он тебя побеспокоил.

— Да тебе не за что извиняться. И я не шучу. Если тебе нужна помощь…

Он покачал головой. 

— Я не хочу это раздувать. — Он понять не мог, почему его всего трясет, в то время как она остается невозмутимо спокойна. Рамлоу же к ней прикасался, а не к нему. — Хочешь еще пиво?

— Я в порядке, Джеймс, — сказала она. Достав телефон, она пролистывала ленту Твиттера. Баки подумал, что она читает новости, и уже собрался пойти проверить остальных клиентов, когда она снова заговорила: — Ты знаешь что присяжные почти никогда не выносят осудительного приговора обеспеченным, красивым, молодым белым женщинам? Даже если есть все доказательства, что те совершили ужасное, хладнокровное убийство? Такой вот провал американской системы уголовного правосудия.

— Наташа.

— Это так, мысли вслух, — сказала она. Почему-то это полуприкрытое обещание прикончить ради него Рамлоу показалось Баки странно успокаивающим, хоть и сбивающим с толку. Баки убивал людей, пришлось, но почему-то все еще не мог шутить об этом. Наташа наконец подняла глаза от телефона и перехватила его взгляд. — Ну, это если я накосячу достаточно сильно, чтобы вообще оказаться в суде.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся, а она протянула руку и коснулась его предплечья. Она больше не шутила.

Баки вернулся к работе, а Наташа снова уткнулась в телефон. Когда выдалось затишье, Баки подошел к ней.

— Я тут подумала, — начала она. — Мы говорили про кое-что важное, прежде чем нас так грубо прервали.

 _Я могу говорить о чувствах других людей хоть весь день._ Баки посмотрел на нее с отчаянием, и она вроде немного смягчилась.

— Все так плохо? — спросила она. — Можем про это не говорить — если все и правда так плохо.

Он сделал глубоких вдох — и выдохнул. Наташа просто пыталась быть хорошим другом. Может, ему следовало для разнообразия позволить ей. 

— Кое-что не дает мне покоя.

— Да?

Она, скорее всего, уже все и так знала — и это хорошо, потому что он сам не был готов произносить это вслух. Баки решил хотя бы не называть вещи своими именами. Так было проще. 

— Тут… ситуация. Со знакомым. И, думаю, в тех отношениях пришло время кое-что поменять.

— Ого, давай уже, говори как на духу. И молодец, что не грузишь деталями — знаешь, как я плоха в том, чтобы за всем этим уследить.

Он лишь скрестил руки на груди.

— То есть больше ничего не скажешь? — спросила она. — Вот что я думаю: что бы тебя ни беспокоило, что бы ты там ни собирался сказать этому знакомому — просто скажи. — Она допила остатки пива, затем поставила пустую бутылку на стойку. — Вот тебе мой совет. Просто скажи.

Подумав, он кивнул. Конечно, она должна была посоветовать что-то такое. 

— Хочешь еще пива? Ты это мучила несколько часов.

Она рассмеялась. 

— И это все? Все, что ты мне скажешь? Ладно. Хорошо. Как бы там ни было. Да, принеси мне еще пива.

После этого они особо не разговаривали, и Баки погрузился в свои мысли. Вскоре Наташа попрощалась — до того, как закончилась его смена, так что он даже не смог предложить проводить ее домой. Как минимум трое не дали ему чаевых, но он был так далеко мысленно, что даже не расстроился.

Еще утром он был уверен, что поговорить со Стивом о том, что им стоит перестать спать друг с другом — правильно. Но сейчас он смотрел на экран телефона, на сообщение Стива со вчерашнего вечера. Он обещал Стиву эксперименты. И они ничего такого еще даже не попробовали. Даже близко не подобрались. Никому другому и в голову бы не пришло предложить вот так его связать. Да он не был уверен, что позволил бы кому-то подобное.

Может, еще один раз? И потом он сделает то, что правильно.

Господи, ты просто чертов слабак, подумал он про себя.

Как только смена закончилась, он написал Стиву и предложил встретится завтра, но Стив ответил, что пинал балду весь день и теперь все воскресенье придется проверять работы, а потом и вовсе оказалось, что увидеться они смогут не раньше вечера вторника, после занятий Стива по рисованию с натуры. Из-за предстоящей задержки Баки почувствовал странное облегчение.

“Эй, я завтра собираюсь покупать билеты в Лондон, — написал Стив. — Что, если я куплю два? Знаю, знаю, ты будешь настаивать, чтобы вернуть деньги. Но вообще ты не против? Я пришлю тебе список удобных по времени рейсов”.

Черт. Баки же согласился полететь со Стивом. И Стив все это время хранил его фотки времен школьного научного конкурс. Баки хотел быть там, в такой важный момент в жизни Стива, неважно, трахаются они или просто друзья. Все это время он брал дополнительные смены, чтобы отложить немного на поездку, и сейчас уже практически мог себе позволить и перелет, и пару ночей в отеле. Так что причин отказываться не было.

“да, — написал он и тут же получил письмо с расписанием рейсов. Он едва ли посмотрел на даты и время. Цены были заоблачными, но все же в пределах досягаемого. — да любой подойдет” — ответил он.

“Отлично. Собираюсь брать тот, что вылетает в 6:55 вечера четырнадцатого. Увидимся во вторник”.

Во вторник днем Баки написал Стиву из подсобки аптеки, пока сдавал смену:

“как насчет фо после твоего занятия?”

Неподалеку от Стива было отличное место с вьетнамской кухней, открытое допоздна. Кроме того, Стив заставляет его есть овощи, а фо как раз полон зеленого лука, тайского базилика и приправлен соком лайма, так что вполне вписывается в требуемое.

Ответ пришел не сразу — обычно так оно и было.

“я что-то устал”

А вот это обычным не было. “Я что-то устал” от Стива Роджерса было равносильно ревущей сирене скорой. “Я что-то устал” значило “я при смерти, но занятие все равно проведу, как глупый, безрассудный мученик”. Вместо того, чтобы написать ответ, Баки просто схватил пальто и вышел на улицу.

В это время Стив, по идее, должен был быть еще дома — так и оказалось. Когда Баки постучал в дверь, Стив открыл — его глаза сверкали от жара и его явно лихорадило. Баки со значением посмотрел на него — что Стив проигнорировал, вместо этого вернувшись на диван и вцепившись в ноут. Баки вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Надеюсь, ты пишешь своим ученикам и предупреждаешь, что сегодня занятия не будет.

— Модель уже забронирована, — запротестовал скрипучим, гундосым голосом Стив.

— Но они же могут провести урок без тебя, да? Просто выбери прилежного ученика и попроси их все настроить там без тебя. Один-то вечер они справятся?

Стив, наверное, и правда чувствовал себя очень плохо, потому что все, что он сделал в ответ — упрямо вздернул подбородок, а затем вздохнул. 

— Хорошо.

— Замечательно, — сказал Баки. Он прошел на кухню, отделенную от комнаты лишь стойкой, и принялся шарить по шкафчикам. — Иди в кровать.

Стив слабо ему улыбнулся. 

— Не так я себе представлял этот вечер, но так тоже сойдет.

— Точно нет, — ответил Баки и, наверное, голос его прозвучал слишком резко. Он обернулся и угрожающе ткнул в Стива коробкой мацы, которую только что разыскал на задворках шкафа. Он так и знал, что она должна была быть тут после того раза, когда он готовил на кухне Стива и Марии. — Ты будешь отдыхать, много пить и выздоравливать.

Быки видел как Стив валялся с пневмонией, и повторять этот опыт желанием не горел. Стив, наверное, тоже предпочел бы обойтись без пневмонии, но по его поведению было не похоже. Если бы Баки не пришел, он бы уже был на полпути на работу.

— Баки, ну только шесть вечера. Еще даже девяностопятилетние старики не разошлись по кроваткам.

— Ладно, тогда иди на диван, — сказал Баки, махнув рукой в его сторону. Лучше уступить и сделать вид, что Стив победил. Баки ни разу пока не довелось выиграть в споре со Стивом, но он весьма неплохо научился сглаживать острые углы и добиваться приемлемого результата и даже понимания от Стива. Тот, наверное, подумал, что Баки отступил, потому что занят поисками яиц в их забитом холодильнике. Определенная правда в этом была. Баки искал какой-нибудь бульонный кубик, а еще морковь и в идеале жир для жарки — но можно было обойтись и растительным. Может, Мария со Стивом и не возражали против притаившейся в шкафу коробки мацы, но заставить их держать в холодильнике специальный жир для жарки было бы сложнее.

Баки умел готовить лишь одно блюдо, но говорил он его всякий раз, как Стив болел — в результате, поднаторел весьма неплохо. Потрясающая целебная сила его особого супа из бульонного кубика с шариками мацы заставила бы прабабку гордиться им, доведись ей попробовать. Вероятно, она была бы не в восторге от того, что мать Баки вышла замуж за католика, сына ирландско-американских эмигрантов, и сменила имя с Рабинович на Барнс, перестала посещать синагогу, а затем и вовсе отказалась соблюдать любые не связанные с едой традиции. Но суп… да, суп был хорош.

Баки собрал все ингредиенты и сделал шарики мацы, скатав их правой рукой, стараясь делать их настолько мелкими, насколько было возможно, при этом сохраняя легкую, воздушную текстуру. Стив все это время торчал гостиной и смотрел что-то скучное и депрессивное по телеку — наверное, репортажи о различных несправедливостях, творящихся в мире. Но он хотя бы сидел на диване — и только это имело значение.

Баки оставил суп томиться на плите и принес Стиву стакан воды с горстью обезболивающих, жаропонижающих, облегчающих заложенность, кашель и прочее препаратов, из тех, что можно купить в аптеке без рецепта. Стив, конечно, попытался отказаться, но затем все же принялся копаться в пузырьках и коробках, которые Баки выставил перед ним на журнальный столик. Он выбрал самый бронебойный и гадкий сироп от кашля, отмерил темно-красную жидкость в мерный стаканчик и залпом выпил. Баки аж передернулся, потому что одно только воспоминание об этом вкусе вызывало рвотные позывы, но Стив, казалось, даже не заметил. Он запил все водой и свалился обратно на диван.

Баки устроился рядом и Стив снова сел. 

— Ты заразишься!

— Да ладно тебе. Когда такое было?

— Было, — упрямо повторил Стив. — Минимум раза четыре.

— Четыре раза из скольки? — спросил Баки. — Двадцать? Тридцать? Пожалуй, я рискну. Кто-то же должен убедиться, что ты не сотворишь ничего глупого. Например, не станешь болтаться с кем-то посреди февральской ночи, когда так легко подхватываешь простуду.

Стив выключил телевизор. 

— У меня была отличная причина, чтобы с кем-то болтаться.

— С придурком, из-за которого ты замерз до полусмерти.

— Он мне это компенсировал.

Баки едва не рассмеялся, но вдруг его накрыла волна дискомфорта. Что будет с ними, когда они перестанут спать вместе? Сейчас все казалось таким правильным и легким, но это было не то, что существовало между ними раньше. А может, все было так же, но Баки никогда раньше не замечал, как их приколы и шутки похожи на флирт.

Он вышел на кухню проветрить голову и решил остаться там, пока суп доходит на плите. Он разлил его в две миски и поставил их на столик перед диваном, смахнув небольшую коробку лекарств в сторону. Стив включил что-то более легкомысленное — уступка, о которой Баки даже не просил, и они поели прямо на диване, лениво перебрасываясь словами во время рекламных пауз.

Даже болеющий и ворчливый Стив оставался самым желанным собеседником для Баки. Секс у них вышел потрясающий, и Баки будет очень по нему скучать, но вот эта часть их отношений — ужин на диване перед телевизором — вот без этого он не смог бы жить вообще.

Стив задремал где-то посередине третьей получасовой серии комедийного сериала. Баки услышал, как дыхание его стало медленным и размеренным еще до того, как что-то заметил. Когда Баки взглянул на него, Стив сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана, чуть съехав на бок и открыв рот. Выглядеть в такой позе представлялось невозможным, но Стив никогда не делал того, что от него ожидалось, даже во сне.

Баки прибрался за ними, так тихо, как только мог. Затем он удостоверился, что дверь в спальню Стива открыта, а покрывало с кровати убрано, потому что так было проще все провернуть. Баки вернулся к Стиву и осторожно подвел металлическую руку под колени, а другую под плечи. Он решался на подобное, вот так поднять Стива, только когда тот был без сознания или спал. Если бы Стив проснулся в процессе, возмущениям не было бы конца, но таким, спящим, он был очень податливым. Стив устроил голову у Баки на плече, поместившись в его руках, словно в колыбели. Он почти ничего не весил — и это всякий раз изумляло Баки. Стив был полон энергии, ярости, чувств — ему бы быть двухметрового роста и под сто килограммов веса.

Но тогда бы ему не был нужен Баки, чтобы отнести в постель. Стив бы, конечно, возмущался, что ему и так это не нужно — но только когда не спал. А сейчас он проспал всю дорогу, пока Баки нес его от дивана до кровати. Он только вздрогнул, когда Баки опустил его на матрас.

Стив открыл было глаза — и тут же снова закрыл. 

— Баки?

— Да, Стив. — Баки подождал, спросит ли Стив что-то еще, но тот лишь едва заметно кивнул и заснул снова. Баки накрыл его одеялом и собрался уйти — делать тут все равно было больше нечего — но каким-то образом рука сама собой оказалась у Стива на лице. Он осторожно отвел челку со лба. Стив выглядел таким спокойным. Баки хотелось обхватить его лицо ладонью, поцеловать в лоб, но вместо этого он просто убрал руку и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь.

Мария пришла как раз тогда, когда Баки домывал кухню. Он не услышал ее из-за шума воды, но она постучала его по плечу. Она даже не расстегнула пальто, и не сняла сумку, и несколько снежинок все еще путались в ее темных волосах — при этом она уже успела налить себе внушительных размеров бокал красного вина. Мария работала в Старк Индастриз и почти без выходных. Наверное, будь у Баки такая работа, он тоже прикупил бы себе бокал размером с бычью голову.

— Стив снова заболел? — мягко спросила она.

Баки кивнул.

— Как же хорошо, что ты о нем заботишься, — сказала она. — Я знаю, он тоже ценит, и мне самой легче на душе, когда я знаю, что за ним кто-то присмотрит. Думаю, он сильно перенервничал за последнее время, с этим конкурсом и всем остальным, и я знаю, что вы двое не проводили в последнее время так много времени, как обычно, с тех пор как ты…

У Баки сегодня не очень выходило держать выражение лица под контролем, и когда он открыл рот, Мария замолчала.

— Ну, — наконец сказала она. — Неважно. Я рада, что ты здесь.

Баки кивнул. Ему нравилась Мария, пусть она и была самым ответственным и взрослым человеком из всех, кого он знал. У Наташи, конечно, была приличная зарплата и собственный дом, что вроде как тоже делало ее ответственным взрослым, но почему-то у него никогда не выходило думать о ней иначе, чем о младшей-пусть-и-пугающей сестренке. Мария, наверное, могла бы позволить себе собственное жилье, но у нее не было особых запросов, да и дома она почти не появлялась. Баки как-то спросил ее, почему она не живет одна, и она ответила: “Стив поливает мои цветы”, — таким тоном, словно подобные соседи редкость и на дороге не валяются.

— Стив сказал, ты полетишь с ним в Лондон, — сказала Мария. — Это так здорово. Думаю, вы славно повеселитесь. И я знаю, с каким нетерпением Стив ждет встречи с Пегги.

Баки уставился на нее. Он даже сам не понял, что отчаянно сжимает левой рукой мыльную губку, пока большая капля не упала ему на ногу.

Пегги. Пегги Картер. Единственная женщина, которую любил Стив. Она живет в Лондоне. Ну конечно, она живет в Лондоне. Баки же об этом знал. Он просто не думал… не думал… о господи.

С трудом сглотнув, Баки почувствовал и себя немного больным.


	16. Chapter 16

— Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Стив закрыл за ними дверь и запер засов. Был вечер субботы, и Мария собиралась провести все выходные у друзей за городом, так что в засове не было нужды, но это позволило Стиву хоть чем-то занять руки. Из-за болезни и их несовпадающих расписаний прошло больше недели с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, не говоря уж о том, чтобы побыть наедине. Стив ждал этой возможности уже несколько дней, но Баки выглядел так, словно получил пожизненный приговор. Может, Стиву и не стоило запирать дверь.

Стив хотел было потянуться и положить руку Баки на плечо — вот только подобного рода физическую близость всегда инициировал Баки, а не он. Стив никогда не был до конца уверен, что ему можно. И Стив предполагал, что именно из-за него Баки выглядит таким почти больным. Поэтому, наверное, лучше воздержаться от прикосновений. Стив вжал ладони в бока.

— Это же не из-за того фото, что я прислал тебе, пока был пьян? — спросил он. Прошло уже несколько недель, и они так и не поговорили, но Стив все еще думал об этом. — Ну, связывание, бондаж. Потому что если ты не хочешь — я понимаю. Я был бы счастлив, попробовать что-то другое. Вообще, извини меня за это предложение. Я бы в жизни не стал делать чего-то, что тебе было бы неприятно. Думал, ты понимаешь.

Баки поцеловал его раньше, чем Стив успел закончить. Губы его были все еще прохладными после улицы, но язык теплым. Стив положил руки на бедра Баки и притянул его ближе. Поцелуй был как пароль, как ключ к этой новой, неисследованной части их отношений. В темноте этой неизведанной территории Стив мог бы руками нарисовать карту тела Баки.

— Знаю, — сказал Баки. — И хочу.

Стив, наконец разобравшись со всеми слоями зимней одежды Баки, добрался до обнаженной кожи. Одной рукой он задрал рубашку, другую устроил под поясом джинсов. В голову не шло ничего, кроме невыносимых глупостей, полных искренней благодарности и едва сдерживаемого возбуждения, так что он лишь притянул Баки еще плотнее, потянулся и поцеловал его.

На какое-то время они словно выпали из реальности, целуясь, прижимаясь друг к другу. Они все еще были в обуви, и грязь вперемешку с тающим снегом растекалась по придверному коврику. Стив бы и не вспомнил, если бы Баки, наклонившись, не принялся распутывать его шнурки, и, господи, от этого зрелища — Баки на коленях у его ног — у Стива моментально встало. Сегодня волосы Баки были распущены, и Стив запустил в них руки, пропуская тяжелые, темные, блестящие пряди между пальцев. Он пришел без перчаток, поэтому пальцы, наверное были ледяные, но Баки даже не вздрогнул, когда подушечки прошлись по его голове. Он положил левую ладонь на икру Стива, давая понять что закончил со шнурками. Стив поднял одну ногу, потом вторую, помогая Баки стащить с него ботинки.

— И осталось всего сорок слоев, — пошутил Стив. Он скинул пальто и уронил его на пол, одновременно отчаянно желая, чтобы Баки поднялся и поцеловал его, и в то же время — чтобы сделал уже что-нибудь, раз уж стоит на коленях прямо напротив члена Стива.

Вместо этого Баки сел и снял свои ботинки тоже, а потом, подняв взгляд на Стива, сказал: 

— Мы можем… можем попробовать веревку. Сегодня. Если хочешь.

Он казался бледнее обычного, а глаза были глубокими и темными. И тут же отвел взгляд, стоило Стиву улыбнуться. Он действительно хотел! И не потому что притворялся, чтобы порадовать Стива. Баки все еще не снял свое серое приталенное пальто, из-за которого Нат дразнила его модником, и оно прикрывало бедра, но Стив был готов поклясться, что у Баки тоже стоит. Господи, Стив дождаться не мог, когда разденет его, обнажая слой за слоем, как произведение искусства, коим тот и является. Оставалась лишь одна проблема.

— Мы не сможем, — сказал Стив. — У меня пока нет веревки. Но мы можем заняться чем-то еще.

Разочарование скользнуло по лицу Баки так быстро, что Стив почти пропустил его. Но потом Баки сказал: 

— Да, — и добавил: — Просто отлично, — таким глубоким, разом охрипшим голосом, что Стив тут же обо всем позабыл.

Баки поднялся — даже босиком он нависал над Стивом. Но все, что Стиву надо было сделать — потянувшись, положить ладонь на его затылок, туда где теплая, нежная кожа пряталась под шелком волос, и Баки тут же склонился, целуя его. Свободной рукой Стив расстегнул его пальто, а затем опустил руку между бедер. Все как он и думал. У Баки стоял. Стив обнял его член рукой, прямо сквозь джинсы, и Баки застонал ему в рот. Черт, ну почему этого всегда мало? Большим пальцем Стив провел вдоль впечатляющей длины члена Баки. Теперь-то он видел его вживую, трогал, даже сосал, но…

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — сказал Стив.

Баки выдохнул что-то прямо ему в рот. Стив толкнул его в направлении спальни. Процесс перемещения вышел не быстрым — они то и дело прерывались на поцелуи, тисканье и избавление от рубашек — но в конце концов добрались. Стив толкнул Баки спиной на кровать, и тот сел, утягивая его за собой. Стив утроился у него на коленям, разведя бедра и притираясь, прижимаясь своим обтянутым джинсами стояком к такому же у Баки.

Баки провел рукой по обнаженной спине Стива, медленно и нежно, до тех пор, пока пальцы не коснулись пояса штанов. Он обвел пальцами кромку джинсов и занялся ширинкой. 

— Ты вот так хочешь? Сидя на мне верхом?

— Да, — сказал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся выражению его лица.

— Ну конечно, хочешь командовать. Сам не понимаю, зачем вообще спрашивал.

Стив положил ладони Баки на плечи и толкнул его — так, что Баки с довольным выражением лица рухнул на кровать. 

— Я не только так хочу, — с этими словами Стив сполз с коленей Баки и потащил с него джинсы вместе с трусами. Баки так и лежал, как Стив его оставил — на спине, свесив ноги с кровати, и с удовольствием смотрел на него. Стив стащил узкие джинсы до бедер. — Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — сказал он. — Но я никогда ничего такого раньше не делал, так что это вверху списка.

— Или внизу, — сверкнул улыбкой Баки, а Стив закатил глаза, но эффекта это не возымело — он улыбался слишком широко. Из-за чего бы Баки ни выглядел таким грустным раньше — сейчас это явно было позабыто. Стив полез в тумбочку и достал флакон смазки — Баки заинтересовался происходящим настолько, что перевернулся на живот, потянулся и накрыл его руку Стива своей. — Надеюсь, ты не собрался все делать сам.

Стив вскинул брови. Не то чтобы он собирался все делать сам, просто не ожидал, что Баки проявит такой интерес. Тот приподнялся — немного, лишь чтобы обхватить его за талию и притянуть к себе. Стив упал прямо на Баки, и пару минут они просто барахтались — дольше не потребовалось, потому что самым несправедливым образом Баки был сантиметров на двадцать выше и килограммов на тридцать тяжелее. Но всякий раз, когда казалось, что вот сейчас Баки подомнет его под себя, Стив крепко целовал его в какую-нибудь чувствительную часть тела, проходился зубами по шее, плечу или бедру и снова выскальзывал из хватки.

Когда наконец Баки ухватил его и уронил плашмя на кровать, они оба заозирались в поисках потерянной смазки. И как только они ее отыскали, не прошло и минуты, как скользкие пальцы Баки оказались в нем — и в жизни Стива еще не было проигрыша слаще.

— Господи боже мой, — выдохнул Стив, уставившись в потолок. И почему он так долго ждал? Он понятия не имел. Казалось, он в жизни не пробовал ничего лучше, чем это тугое напряжение собственных мышцы вокруг приятного давления пальцев Баки.

На мгновение Баки замер, перестав двигать пальцами, и переместился так, что почти полностью лег на Стива. Они целовались, снова и снова, язык Баки был во рту Стива, а пальцы в заднице, и в какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что он может кончить прямо так. Погладь мой член — почти вслух попросил он, но все таки удержался. Так много еще предстояло попробовать, и упрямства ему было не занимать.

— Нравится, Стиви?

— О, да.

— Отлично, я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — Баки сказал это так тихо, словно про себя. В ответ Стив поцеловал его. Было сложно сказать, сколько после этого прошло времени, но Баки был бесконечно терпелив и, казалось, полностью игнорировал нужды собственного тела в пользу тихих стонов удовольствия, что издавал Стив.

— Сколько сейчас? — спросил Стив, и у него вышло удивленно и расслабленно. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы о чем-то тревожиться.

— Три, — сказал Баки. — Слишком много?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — А ты можешь… можешь поменять руку?

Даже несмотря на божественную пустоту, что царила сейчас в голове у Стива, он отметил удивление на лице Баки. Он понял руку, показал Стиву металл ладони — и тот кивнул. Баки покрутил рукой, оглядывая ее, а затем едва заметно пожал плечами и медленно достал пальцы правой из Стива.

Стива окатило внезапным и острым ощущением потери, пустоты, но это чувство тут же ушло, сменившись чем-то гладким, жестким и прохладным, входящим в него. Металлические пальцы ощущались по-другому, но так же хорошо. Их прохлада заставила особенно резко почувствовать, как жарко у него внутри, как много тепла между ними двумя, как пылают они от желания. Стив хотел двигаться на пальцах, хотел что-то толще, больше внутри себя. Он беспокойно толкнулся бедрами, и Баки поцеловал его.

— Ты готов?

— А ты? — с вызовом спросил Стив, заранее внутренне подготавливаясь. Баки вынул пальцы и перекатился на спину. Стив оседлал его, смазал его член — хотя тот и так уже и был мокрый, — а затем приподнялся и наделся прямо на Баки.

Блядь, это просто… было так хорошо, так непередаваемо хорошо. У Стива перехватило дыхание, и тогда он посмотрел на Баки — тот прикрыл полузакатившиеся от удовольствия глаза.

— Стив, — позвал он, низким, вибрирующим голосом, полным эмоций.

Стив распластал ладони по груди Баки и начал двигаться. Он раскачивал бедра вверх и вниз, сначала медленно, осторожно выдыхая. Баки устроил руку на его талии, затем скользнул ниже, на бедро, и Стив продолжал двигаться, наклонившись вперед, обняв лицо Баки руками, а затем запустив пальцы выше, в волосы. Баки двигался вместе с ним, лишь на секунду разрывая поцелуй, чтобы перевести дух.

Стив задыхался, но останавливаться не собирался. Они были так близко. Руки Баки скользили по телу Стива, прикасаясь к лицу, спине, гладили по волосам, задерживались на сосках. Наконец правая рука Баки замерла на члене Стива. Он нежно обхватил его и принялся мягко двигать ладонью, вверх и вниз. У Стива стояло, как никогда, и смазка уже выступила на головке.

Он и представить себе не мог, что будет так хорошо. Может, если бы когда-то, много лет назад, он догадался засунуть себе палец в задницу, он бы знал. Но это звучало фальшиво даже для него самого. Дело было в Баки, в том, как он смотрел на Стива, как касался его. Может, секс и был бы неплох с кем-то еще, но точно не так, как сейчас.

— Баки, — выдохнул Стив, потому что на продолжение фразы храбрости не хватило.

У Баки были чернющие глаза и порозовевшая шея, и казалось, его так же размазало от желания, как и самого Стива. 

— Какой же ты красивый, — сказал он, а затем еще раз двинул рукой по члену Стива — и им обоим этого оказалось достаточно. Стив почувствовал, как Баки кончает внутри него, его накрыло, и он выплеснулся Баки на живот.

Стив слез, так осторожно, как мог, и, схватив пригоршню салфеток с тумбочки, рухнул рядом с Баки бесформенной, счастливой лужицей. Протянув салфетки Баки, он спрятал лицо в его волосах и вдохнул, совершенно счастливый, его запах.

Он хотел сказать что-то незначительное, забавное, вроде «было классно» или «давай как-нибудь повторим», но ему не хотелось портить момент. Это не было похоже на дружеское дураковаляние или эксперимент. Но, с другой стороны, у Стива было не так много опыта, чтобы судить о подобном. Может, все случайные связи Баки были наполнены вот таким эмоциональным единением.

Наверняка, подними он тему их непростых взаимоотношений, это разрушило бы хрупкую атмосферу происходящего, так что вместо этого Стив поцеловал Баки в шею и прижался к его боку, закинув руку на грудь. В ответ Баки положил правую руку ему на живот.

Стив слушал, как в наступившей тишине часто и ровно бьется его сердце.


	17. Chapter 17

Баки продержался два дня, забитых сменами на двух работах, прежде чем написать Стиву. Он чувствовал себя эгоистичным трусом; но, господи боже, как же он боялся потерять Стива. Однако он крутил ситуацию так и эдак тысячу раз, и по всему выходило, что единственный способ сохранить Стива в своей жизни — это остаться друзьями. К сожалению, просто друзьями, а не тем, с кем был лучший в твоей жизни секс. Да, это разбивало ему сердце, но блин, он научится с этим жить. И потом, все его страдания окупятся, если Стив снова сойдется с Пегги. Баки в жизни не встречал людей, подходящих друг другу лучше, чем эти двое, и он отчаянно желал им обоим счастья. Так что пришла пора ему свалить с горизонта. Ну, насколько это может быть сложно? Он же все равно останется другом Стива, а только это и важно.

Он решил написать Стиву что-то вроде «кофе? надо поговорить», как только наберется сил вообще прикоснуться к телефону. Он справится. Всего-то три слова. Телефон вот он, в кармане, и нужно всего лишь вытащить его оттуда.

Баки достал телефон и глянул на экран, а затем аж заморгал от удивления, увидев сообщение от Стива «Кофе? Нам надо поговорить». Да с какой радости Стив будет ему такое писать?

В течение следующих трех часов он выдал неправильную сдачу семи покупателям и едва не попал под автобус по дороге в кофейню. К тому времени, как он добрался до места, сердце его колотилось так быстро, словно он весь день не отлипал от машины с эспрессо. Тем не менее, он взял себе латте и, конечно, кофе для Стива. Привычный ритуал успокаивал.

Он устроился в самом конце кофейни, поджидая Стива — и вдруг понял, что выбрал тот же столик, за которым они впервые обсуждали договоренность. Может, пересесть? Это же странно, да? Но было слишком поздно — Стив уже входил в помещение. Он подошел к столику, поставил сумку на пол, а пальто повесил на спинку стула, и пошел к прилавку чтобы что-нибудь заказать.

— Я уже… — начал было Баки.

— О, было не обязательно.

Баки пожал плечами. Стив кивнул и сел рядом, толкнув столик, так что кофе расплескался.

— Итак. Как твои дела?

Баки снова дернул плечами. 

— Ну, работаю, сам знаешь.

— Точно. Слушай, я хочу кое-что прояснить, — сказал Стив. — Прости, что послал тебе это «нам надо поговорить» сообщение, я знаю, оно обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего, но… нам правда надо поговорить, — он рассмеялся, но веселья в его голосе не прозвучало. И тут же продолжил: — Я знаю, мы включили эту… часть с экспериментами в сексе, или как еще это назвать, но я тут подумал, что нам… 

— Хватит, — сказал Баки до того, как Стив произнесет вслух что-то вроде «пора остановиться».

— Хватит? Хочешь, чтобы я замолчал? Или считаешь… нам хватит? — глаза у Стива были отчаянного, нереально синего цвета, такие яркие, что Баки не мог в них смотреть. Дурацкие очки криво сидели на носу, а на голове был жуткий беспорядок. — Ох. Да, в смысле, это… да, это все объясняет, — с трудом закончил Стив.

— Что? — Баки с трудом заставил себя снова посмотреть на Стива. Разговор набирал обороты слишком быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем планировал Баки.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. 

— Я как раз сам собирался что-то такое сказать, — в голосе его была деланная веселость, словно случившееся было забавным совпадением.

— Ты собирался сказать, что нам хватит? 

Даже если именно это Баки и планировал несколько дней, услышать такое от Стива было как получить кулаком под дых. Он провел столько времени, готовясь к тому, как освободит Стива от их договоренности, как скажет что-то вроде: «Конечно, было здорово, но давай вернемся с небес на землю. Это не может продолжаться вечно, пришло времени закругляться». Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Стиву не потребуется его участие, чтобы прийти к аналогичному выводу. Стив уже это сделал.

— Мы же оба понимали, что это что-то временное, да? И мы были друзьями и до этого, так что можем снова вернуться к тем же отношениям. Наверное, сначала будет странно, но мы как-нибудь справимся.

Было жутковато слушать, как кто-то еще озвучивает твои же аргументы. 

— Да, — выдавил Баки. Он успел отхлебнуть латте еще вначале, пока Стив только шел к столику, и теперь остатки остывали перед ним. Пить ему больше не хотелось. — Конечно. Мы как-нибудь справимся.

— Так… ты не возражаешь? Именно этого хочешь?

Баки с трудом сглотнул, словно выпитый латте встал комом в горле, и заставил себя кивнуть. 

— Да, — сказал он. — А ты сам хочешь?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив, и Баки, наверное, должно было стать от этого легче, потому что все же затевалось ради того, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Его ждала поездка в Лондон с лучшим другом, победа в конкурсе и воссоединение с самой красивой и умной женщиной в мире. Так все и должно было быть. Стив заслуживал только самого лучшего. — Ну, в смысле, раз мы оба согласны, что так лучше. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Баки не знал, что на это ответить. Его счастье никаким боком не вписывалось в это решение, словно уродливый кусок головоломки, который не подходил ни к одному из наборов. Лучше уж оставить дырку в завершенной картинке, чем испортить окружающие кусочки, затолкав поврежденный туда, где его не должно было быть.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки. — Само собой.

Стив снова кивнул, слабо рассмеялся и добавил: 

— Ну, думаю, это все равно уже становилось каким-то странным, да?

Он посмотрел вниз, на свой кофе — нетронутый, не считая пролитой лужицы. Баки было чуть проще придумать ответ теперь, когда Стив не смотрел на него, так что, деланно рассмеявшись, он ответил: 

— Да. Как-то так и было. Отлично, что мы одинаково на это смотрим.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Одинаково. Рад, что мы во всем разобрались.

— Да не вопрос. Это было просто. Еще какие-то проблемы, которые нам надо порешать?

Стив рассмеялся шутке, и это должно было сбавить градус напряжения — но почему-то не сбавило. И когда Стив извинился и сказал, что ему пора, надо подготовиться к занятию по рисованию с натуры в четверг, Баки почувствовал облегчение.

Он дождался, пока дверь кофейни захлопнется за Стивом, а потом пошел в туалет, где его вырвало остатками латте.


	18. Chapter 18

Рамлоу зашел за стойку бара, чтобы помочь с пивом и коктейлями. Для вечера четверга было довольно людно, так что у Баки не оставалось времени ни на что, кроме обслуживания посетителей. И, судя по всему, у Рамлоу тоже — раз уж он не отпустил ни одной сальной шуточки. Они столкнулись всего раз — и это была просто случайность, и по вине Баки. Рамлоу даже пробормотал что-то вроде «извини».

Как будто Баки от этого полегчало бы.

После полуночи стало потише, и Рамлоу наконец обратил на него внимание.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Да, — сказал Баки, даже не постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал убедительно.

— Уверен? Выглядишь слегка как… ну, если хочешь закончить пораньше — то без проблем. Мы с Анни как-нибудь справимся до закрытия.

Баки застыл, просчитывая, где тут может быть подстава. Что, если Рамлоу таким образом подыскивает причину, чтобы уволить его? 

— Нет, — сказал он.

Рамлоу подошел ближе — выражение его лица было подозрительно расслабленным. 

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Хотя бы передохни. Десять минут.

Ему нельзя было останавливаться. Баки вышел из-за стойки в бар и начал собирать пустые кружки и пивные бокалы. Ему нужно было что-то делать, чем-то занять руки и голову.

— Джеймс, — позвал Рамлоу — он никогда не называл его так раньше. Баки сделал глубокий вдох. Наверное, десять минут в переулке за баром он как-нибудь продержится. Или пять. Рамлоу же не будет замерять с часами в руках. Баки может выйти, пройтись кружок — и тут же вернуться обратно, заняться хоть чем-то. И тогда, к моменту закрытия, он будет таким уставшим, что просто свалится спать, едва зайдет домой, и не будет думать о том, что произошло сегодня.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Сигарета найдется?

Рамлоу удивленно посмотрел на него, но протянул пачку и зажигалку, не сказав ни слова. Баки подхватил пальто и вышел наружу. Он не курил, но эта сигарета, ясное дело, не была его первой, и сам ритуал прикуривания и затяжки успокаивал. Плюс, горячий дым в горле помогал отвлечься от всего остального.

Ему хотелось... ну, для начала ему хотелось, чтобы этого всего никогда не происходило, но теперь было поздно жалеть. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то сказал, что все будет хорошо. Он бы все равно не поверил, не сегодня, но было бы классно это услышать. Он вытащил телефон, нашел Наташин номер и успел напечатать «нат», прежде чем заблокировать экран. И что конкретно он может ей сказать? Как объяснить, каким он был дураком?

Баки убрал телефон обратно. Он стоял в темном переулке, курил, дышал и думал — пока дверь служебного вдоха не распахнулась и на пороге не нарисовался Рамлоу.

Баки тут же выпрямился, чуть закашлялся и протянул пачку и зажигалку. Рамлоу забрал их так же без единого слова. Баки еще не докурил, и было прицелился затушить сигарету о стену, но Рамлоу лишь отмахнулся.

— Не спеши, — сказал он. — Там почти никого, и Анни встала за стойку.

Это было тупо, так по-детски тупо, но то, что Рамлоу вел себя с ним по-человечески, стало последней каплей. Секунду Баки держал в пальцах зажженную сигарету, а потом дернул рукой и принялся тереть глаза ладонью. Блинский блин. Вот только этого сейчас не хватало, только не здесь.

— Блин, я знаю, это так жалко выглядит, — сказал он, и голос звучал глухо от переполнявших его эмоций. Баки и сказал-то это только чтобы опередить Рамлоу, пока тот не высказался по поводу его слез.

Рамлоу пожал плечами. 

— Да можешь ничего не рассказывать, — произнес он. — Просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Господи. Баки издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, среднее между смехом и всхлипом.

— Эй, эй, шшш, — Рамлоу сделал шаг вперед и неуверенно обнял его — и Баки позволил, только потому, что Стив бросил его, а он даже не понял этого, и дошло до него только сейчас, после того, как Рамлоу попытался утешить его. В какое же дерьмо превратилась его жизнь… 

Рамлоу погладил его по плечам и рукам — обычно Баки не позволял людям касаться себя вот так, особенно трогать руку, но сегодняшней день не был обычным. На самом деле, было даже приятно. Ритм прикосновений, медленные поглаживания по плечам и вниз, все это помогало дышать. Он уронил сигарету на землю и затоптал ее, а затем убрал правую руку за спину.

Рамлоу немедленно подошел ближе, обнимая крепче. Баки не ожидал ничего подобного от такого, как он. Он бы предположил, что Рамлоу будет издеваться, что он тут так расклеился. И такое отношение, такая доброта были настоящим облегчением, и от этого слезы потекли еще сильнее.

Господи, да о чем он только думал? Он же знал с самого начала, что все закончится, что это плохая идея, что в мире полно людей, которые будут любить Стива, заботиться о нем куда лучше, чем смог бы Баки, и он знал, что будет больно. Но оказалось, знать и чувствовать — вещи очень разные. Он ощущал себя опустошенным, выпотрошенным и уставшим настолько, что был готов лечь прямо на асфальт и никогда больше не просыпаться.

Рамлоу отвел волосы с его лица и пальцами вытер слезы. Вышло более интимно, чем Баки был готов позволить, но он промолчал. Рамлоу, ведущий себя по-человечески, был единственным светлым пятном этого дня. Еще немного, и Баки просто отступит назад, и они вернутся внутрь, закроют бар, и Баки, наконец-то пойдет домой и ляжет в кровать. Если повезет — его вырубит, как только он закроет глаза, хотя сегодня с везением было не очень. Сколько нужно плакать, прежде чем умрешь от обезвоживания?

Рамлоу поцеловал его.

Баки широко распахнул глаза. Руки Рамлоу скользили по его лицу, забирались в волосы и у поцелуя был вкус сигарет. Одно бесконечно долгое мгновение Баки не мог двинуться. Это могло бы отвлечь его. Он мог бы позволить этому случиться. На какое-то время он сможет не думать о Стиве. Рамлоу симпатичный мужик, отрицать это было бы глупо. Наверное, опрокинув пару-другую рюмок, он смог бы заставить себя пойти с ним домой, позволить уложить себя в кровать и вытрахать так сильно, как он сам себя сейчас ненавидел.

Рамлоу схватил его за задницу и притерся пахом. У него уже стоял. Но именно руки на заднице выдернули Баки из странного паралича. Все эти месяцы поползновений Рамлоу, все эти неуместные касания и нежеланные притирания, сальные шуточки и намеки — все это всплыло в памяти. Как бы Баки ни накосячил, такого наказания он не заслуживал.

— Нет, — сказал он, разрывая поцелуй.

— Уверен? — спросил Рамлоу. — Мы уже далеко зашли. Я же вижу, ты хочешь.

Рамлоу положил руку и сгреб все в районе ширинки Баки.

— Я сказал, нет, — оттолкнул его Баки, отчаянно желания просто уйти, уйти без того, чтобы сделать ситуацию еще хуже, но Рамлоу не сдвинулся с места. Он был чуть выше Баки и постоянно болтал о том, какими восточными единоборствами занимается на выходных, но Баки — прошедший службу ветеран с бионической рукой по последнему слову техники. Не без причины же люди от него шарахались.

Он схватил Рамлоу за плечо, не заботясь, как сильно сжимается металлическая кисть. Правой рукой он от души съездил Рамлоу прямо под дых — и тот тут же разжал хватку вокруг талии Баки и, согнувшись пополам, застонал от боли.

Баки сделал шаг назад. 

— Я увольняюсь, — сказал он и пошел прочь по переулку.

Сердце стучало где-то в горле всю дорогу — пока он не зашел домой и не выпил стопку водки. Затем его накрыло усталостью пополам с паникой, и он, не раздеваясь, рухнул на матрас. Мысли метались, он не мог спать, но хотя бы больше не плакал. Глаза все еще горели, а в горле скребло. Казалось, время просто застыло, но, видимо, все-таки нет, потому что в дверь кто-то постучал.

В его доме стены были словно из бумаги, но он же вроде не плакал в голос, с чего бы кому-то из соседей приходить с требованием вести себя потише? Только бы это не был Рамлоу. А если это Стив, Баки, наверное, снова начнет рыдать — и вот этого бы точно не хотелось.

На пороге оказался не Стив. Ну конечно, не Стив. С чего бы Стиву приходить проверить его в три утра, после того, как Баки так настойчиво уверял его, что с ним все в порядке?

Открыв дверь, Баки обнаружил на пороге Наташу. Щеки ее раскраснелись от мороза, руки она прятала в карманах пальто. На голове у нее была вязаная шапочка, а штанины пижамы были аккуратно заправлены в зимние ботинки. Он впервые видел ее такой — настоящей, обычной и неопрятной, как любой живущий на земле.

— Ты не отвечал на мои сообщения! — сказала она, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь щекой к груди.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он на случай, если она подумала, что он тут умирает — хотя очевидно, что нет. Какой бы кризис он сейчас, по ее мнению, не переживал, ничто не могло объяснить, почему она пришла к нему вот так, лично и посреди ночи.

— Врун, — сказала она, и с этим он спорить не стал. Она выпустила его и зашла, протиснувшись мимо, в квартиру, обвела взглядом облезшую краску стен, трещины на потолке и комковатый матрас. — Господи, только посмотри на это место. Не удивительно, что ты такой расстроенный. Давай, собирайся, пойдем плакать и есть мороженное в моем чистом, не токсичном доме. Я на машине, так что тебе даже задницу морозить не придется.

Он затряс было головой, но она просто взяла его за руку.

— Это не жалость и не подстава, богом клянусь. Господи, Джеймс, ну почему ты никому не позволяешь сделать для себя что-то хорошее?

Он фыркнул. 

— Ну, мой босс сегодня попытался.

Наташа резко посмотрела на него. 

— Во-первых, больше никогда не сравнивай меня с этим уродом — я вроде бы твой друг, — а во-вторых, надеюсь, ты как следует ему навалял.

Баки мрачно, расстроенно посмотрел на нее — и она снова обняла его. 

— Похоже, день выдался по-настоящему дерьмовым, раз ты даже не получил удовольствия, начистив козлу рожу. Так ты идешь со мной или как? Если не можешь ради себя — притворись, что это ради меня. Я, между прочим, ехала в такую даль посреди ночи.

В конце концов он пошел за ней, потому что не хотел больше оставаться в одиночестве. Он старался не смотреть на стены ее гостиной. Как только они оказались на кухне, она предложила ему целый список вкусностей, от которых он отказался, покачав головой.

— А хочешь нажраться в хламину? У меня есть водка. — Она вытащила бутылку из шкафа и потрясла в руке. — М? — Он снова покачал головой, и она сказала: — Ладно, а что еще делают люди, когда сильно расстроены? Мне казалось, я хорошо подготовилась. В смысле, если бы это была я, то просто набралась бы до отключки. Хочешь, ложись спать.

Он кивнул, но тут же замер, сообразив, что в гостевой кровати Наташи случилось то, о чем сегодня он бы думать не хотел.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказала она. — Все равно в гостевой постель не застелена, так что ты можешь занять мою, а себе я что-нибудь соображу.

— Нет, Нат, я не могу… ты не должна…

— Помни, что сейчас ты удовлетворяешь мое желание быть милой и сделать что-то для тебя, — сказала она, легко касаясь его спины и подталкивая в сторону спальни. Она оставила его в одиночестве на минуту, и он успел снять джинсы, рубашку и забраться в кровать. Тело казалось неподъемным тяжелым и ныло, как от побоев — но если он станет об этом думать, то снова расплачется. Вместо этого он постарался сфокусироваться на том, какая жесткая у Наташи постель и как приятно пахнут ее простыни.

Наташа пришла через несколько минут — забрать книгу с прикроватного столика. Она легко погладила его по волосам, а затем выключила настольную лампу. 

— Джеймс, — тихо сказала она. — Все будет хорошо.

Он ей не поверил, но услышать это было приятно.


	19. Chapter 19

На следующее утро Баки проснулся под звуки того, как Наташа собирается на работу. У него самого причин вылезать из постели не было. Одну работу он потерял, а на вторую только завтра, к тому же он, наверное, больше никогда не сможет посмотреть своему лучшему другу в глаза. Он перекатился, отчего Лихо громко мявкнула.

— Да, — сказал он, сдвигаясь так, чтобы ей было удобно устроиться у него под боком. — Знаю, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь.

В комнату — в свою собственную — вошла Наташа, скинула туфли. Блин, похоже, уже вечер, и он, видимо, провел в постели весь день. Баки чувствовал голод, но все остальное в нем будто онемело.

Наташа расстегнула платье и скинула его на пол. Баки покраснел и отвернулся. 

— Нат, — сказал он. — Тут же кое-кто проснулся.

— Ох, — беззаботно фыркнула она, натягивая футболку и поднимая с пола джинсы. — Так ты живой. Выметайся из кровати.

Он передернул плечами.

— Это не просьба, Барнс. Ты вообще-то в моей постели.

Он переместил Лихо на колени, подумав, что лучшее, что есть в кошках — это то, что они никогда не осудят тебя, если ты проведешь весь день в постели. Его вчерашние джинсы тоже валялись на полу, но в отличие от Наташи, у него не было поблизости шкафа, набитого вещами на смену.

— Мы идем на прогулку, — сообщила Наташа. — Сэм сказал, что эта хрень полезна для твоего психического здоровья. И не смотри на меня так. Я тебе дала целый день на валяние.

Он вздохнул, но спустя десять минут они уже были на улице. Стало гораздо теплее, и они оставили шапки с перчатками дома, и даже пальто не пришлось застегивать. Сквозь тучи пробивалось солнце, в воздухе пахло весной — словно она готова была вступить в свои права со дня на день.

— Поверю, когда увижу, — сказала Наташа после того, как Баки поделился наблюдением.

— Ты правда вот так хочешь провести вечер пятницы? Бесцельно шляясь по городу и болтая со мной про погоду?

— Если у тебя есть варианты получше — самое время о них рассказать.

— Нет, у меня нет… просто… ты не обязана…

— Быть тебе другом? — с насмешкой в голосе спросила она.

— Но разве это так? — спросил он, потому что, проведя весь день в постели, успел о многом передумать, и теперь это не давало ему покоя. — Ты появилась как какой-то супергерой и спасла меня от себя самого, в то время как я ради тебя и палец о палец не ударил.

— Ты покрасил мою гостиную, — сказала Наташа с каменным лицом.

— Я не про гостиные говорю, — возмутился Баки. — И с чего вообще ты примчалась ко мне прошлой ночью?

— Ты так и не притрагивался к своему телефону, да?

Баки полез в карман и, достав телефон, увидел девять непрочитанных сообщений. Видимо, он случайно таки отправил то «нат» Наташе в двенадцать восемнадцать ночи, и она прислала ему пять сообщений в течение пары часов после этого, от шуточных «это что, какой-то новый смайлик?» до серьезных «Не, правда, что за дела?», «Где ты?». Шестое сообщение было в два двадцать девять утра, с текстом «твою мать, Барнс, теперь я волнуюсь, еду к тебе, или дай знать прямо сейчас, что все в порядке».

Первое из оставшихся было от Сэма, и он видел самое его начало еще на работе, но решил прочитать целиком позднее, и сейчас, прочитав, почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Двадцать один двадцать девять. «Эй, ДжББ, надеюсь, ты в порядке. Слушай, а ты со Стивом сегодня разговаривал? Он собирался вечером заглянуть и не пришел». Два других были от Райли — в двадцать два четырнадцать: «ты в порядке?» и в два тридцать восемь: «нат поехала тебя проверить. лучше бы тебе, засранцу, быть в порядке».

— Ох….

Баки не знал, что и думать по поводу пропажи Стива. Он хотел спросить у Наташи, все ли с ним в порядке, но почему-то это казалось каким-то жалким; и потом, она бы рассказала, если бы Стив и правда пропал.

В молчании они прошли несколько кварталов, пока Баки не сообразил, как озвучить то, что мучило его все это время. 

— То, что я пытался сказать… спасибо, — с трудом произнес он. — И прости, что я никогда не делал ничего подобного для тебя.

— Если бы мне было нужно, ты бы сделал.

Он скептически посмотрел на нее.

— А ты вообще когда-то позволяла хоть кому-то тебе помогать?

— Стиву.

Баки словно окаменел. Он-то надеялся на информацию о таинственном Клинте.

— О, мы не произносим его имя? Извини, — в голосе ее сожаления не было. Она выждала момент и добавила: — Я не рассказывала Стиву подробностей до той нашей прошлой пьянки, так что ты немного пропустил. Я вообще не особо хорошо делюсь таким.

— Даже с Клинтом?

— Знаешь, что самое забавное после расставания с кем-то? Почему-то не так просто бегать к ним потом за утешением.

Она произнесла это так небрежно, но Баки-то знал, какое это болезненное чувство. Только за сегодня он успел подумать о том, чтобы написать Стиву, не менее дюжины раз. 

— Да, — сказал он. — А что случилось?

Наташа пожала плечами. 

— Сложно сказать. Какая-то хрень, где мы оба вознесли друг друга на недостижимый пьедестал, а потом благородно пожертвовали собственным счастьем ради другого, решив, что недостаточно хороши. Как-то так. Так и не довелось это все обсудить.

— Так все было взаимно?

— Оглядывая назад — да. Но в то время я чувствовала себя отвергнутой. Не знаю, как он себя чувствовал. Думаю, что, может, и так же.

— Но ты никогда не пыталась разобраться? Просто все спустила на самотек и даже ничего не сказала?

— Господи боже, Джеймс! — она остановилась прямо посреди тротуара и, положив обе руки ему на плечи, посмотрела прямо в глаза. — Ты сам-то хоть понял, что только что сказал?

Конечно, ей стоило поговорить с Клинтом. Они были вместе два года назад, а она, напившись, все еще переживала их расставание. Ничего такого в предложении Баки не было, но Наташа все еще смотрела на него в упор… ох. Он отвел глаза. 

— Мы обо всем поговорили, Нат. В этом-то и проблема.

Они все сделали правильно. Стив просто быстрее понял, что им нужно перестать заниматься сексом. Как будто он только и ждал такой возможности. В этом не было ничего плохого, они же оба с самого начала понимали, чем все закончится. Баки просто нужно как-то пережить следующие несколько недель, и, когда все уляжется, Стив снова позволит ему быть его лучшим другом.

— Прости мой здоровый скепсис по данному вопросу, — сказала Наташа. Она выпустила его и они пошли дальше, до конца квартала.

— Слушай, мы уже далеко от твоего дома и становится темно, — сказал Баки. — Наверное, пора возвращаться. Да и мне уже пора идти к себе. Спасибо, что позволила переночевать.

— Джеймс, — сказала она. — Можно, я кое-что спрошу?

Он кивнул.

— Ты правда хочешь возвращаться в свою квартиру? Только честно.

Он подумал о потрепанной крошечной квартирке с убитой сантехникой и тараканами — и не смог выдавить даже вранья. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Но я же не могу навсегда остаться у тебя. Да и все мои вещи…

— Нет, можешь.

— Что?

— Переезжай ко мне, Джеймс. Будешь моим соседом. Избавься от своего клоповника. Разорви контракт на аренду.

Наташа говорила о чем-то таком уже в третий раз. И он всегда отказывался. Он не мог вот так обременять их дружбу. Не хотел напрягать Наташу своими кошмарами и приступами паники.

Но они становились все реже и реже.

И у Наташи такой большой дом с толстыми, крепкими стенами.

— И, для протокола, это твое самое долгое размышление над ответом, — сказала она. — Ты сам сказал, что мой дом слишком большой и пустой. Помоги мне сделать ремонт. И Лихо по тебе скучает. Знаю, она тебе нравится больше, чем ты показываешь. Мы можем прямо сейчас взять мою машину и съездить за твоими пожитками. И по дороге выкинем твой жуткий матрас на помойку.

— Я не смогу особо много платить тебе за проживание, — сказал он. — Только что потерял одну работу.

Наташа, казалось, была просто в полном восторге: 

— Ты готов согласиться!

— И я не всегда, наверное, буду приятным соседом.

— Просто скажи “да”, Джеймс.

— А разве не предполагается, что для этого ты должна опуститься на колено? — пошутил он.

Она игриво толкнула его в плечо. 

— Заткнись. Будет здорово, и ты сам это знаешь. Мы будем вместе готовить, или ты будешь готовить — потому что я нет — и будем допоздна смотреть всякую гадость по телеку, и ты все у меня отремонтируешь, а мне будет плевать — и, вот тебе мое честное слово, я дам тебе столько пространства, сколько тебе понадобится, стены в доме вот реально очень толстые. И я обещаю, что и слова не скажу, если ты вдруг возмутительно громко…

Что-то в выражении его лица заставило ее остановиться.

— …пукнешь?

И вопреки всему, он рассмеялся. 

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Идем за машиной.


	20. Chapter 20

Хотя после разговора в кофейне прошло уже несколько часов, у Стива так дрожали руки, что он ни одной прямой линии не мог нарисовать. Вместо этого он ходил по классу и говорил, что и как можно улучшить в работах. Он любил всех без исключения учеников, стараясь не заводить фаворитов, но в этой группе была одна старшеклассница, которая начала посещать его вечернее занятие по рисунку с натуры только с начала семестра в январе, и она была не только безумно талантлива, но еще — Стив был в этом почти уверен — записалась, даже не сообщив родителям и не получив их разрешения. Стив ее просто обожал.

Ему пришлось встать с ней рядом — из-за плеча ничего не было видно, и так, к сожалению, было почти со всеми его учениками, так что он уже привык. Хотя когда ученику всего шестнадцать, самолюбие страдает немного сильнее.

— Отличная работа, Камала.

Она расплылась в счастливой улыбке. 

— Вы правда так думаете? — она неуверенно повернулась к своей работе. — Мне кажется, с бедром что-то не так, вот тут, и я не могу понять, как сделать, чтобы смотрелось правильно.

— Другой угол, — сказал он и провел указательным пальцем над листом бумаги, не касаясь, лишь следуя за уже прорисованными ею линиями, но немного под другим углом. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы руки не дрожали так сильно.

Камала энергично кивнула, а потом посмотрела на него из-под тяжелой темной челки. 

— Профессор Роджерс, — тихо спросила она, — у вас все хорошо?

Стив сглотнул и отвел глаза, снял очки, протер их подолом рубашки, словно в попытке объяснить без слов, почему у него так блестят глаза. 

— Да, в порядке, — выдавил он и покачал головой. Он так хорошо держался, даже ни разу не заплакал, но беспокойство Камалы почти добило его. — День просто выдался отвратительный. Но я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросила.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Но если вы хотите устроить перерыв, я совсем не прочь немного отвлечься.

Он слабо ей улыбнулся. Какая же она все-таки замечательная. Хотел бы он разрядить все это шуткой.

— Ну, или я могу всем сказать, что вы приболели. У нас же был урок без вас несколько недель назад, когда вы подхватили простуду, и я… в смысле, мы очень по вам скучали, но справились же. Даже не подожгли ничего!

— Вот уж точно молодцы, — согласился он, с облегчением сменив тему. Затем, небрежно, насколько возможно, словно все в полном порядке, добавил: — Но, думаю, я лучше останусь. Лучше на что-то отвлечься. И мне нравится заниматься с вами. — Камала широко распахнула глаза, а затем потупилась, и Стив подумал, не засмущал ли он ее. Когда он был подростком, девочки с ним особенно не разговаривали, поэтому и для него взрослого остались полной загадкой. — Пойду проверю остальных. Пожалуйста, не начинай тут никаких пожаров.

Эта поддержка со стороны Камалы дала ему силы продержаться оставшиеся девяносто минут до конца занятия. Какой же она милый ребенок. Она даже осталась после, чтобы помочь ему все убрать.

— Спасибо, Камала. Ты как, доберешься сама домой?

— Конечно, — быстро, словно защищаясь, ответила она. Не стоило Стиву спрашивать. Он кое-что понимал в том, что значит отстаивать свое право на самостоятельность. Мгновением позже она спросила совсем тихо: — С вами точно все будет в порядке? В смысле, вы сказали, что уже. Но… я просто…

— Да, — он вздохнул и медленно кивнул. Из-за того, что она так старалась как-то ему помочь, он почувствовал, что должен рассказать немного больше подробностей: — Не беспокойся обо мне. Никто не умер. Меня просто бросили, вот и все.

— Да кто бы посмел вас бросить? — выпалила Камала, и тут же зажала себе рот обеими ладошками. Он никогда еще не видел ее глаз так широко распахнутыми. — Простите меня, ой, нет, простите, пожалуйста, я не должна была…

— Все в порядке, Камала, — он слабо ей улыбнулся. Все что угодно было легче произнести, чем «мой самый старый и самый близкий друг». Ее возмущение было таким приятным, хоть и неуместным в этом случае. Вопрос не в том, кто посмел бросить, вопрос кто бы вообще захотел с ним встречаться. Баки даже и пытаться не хотел.

После этого Камала так быстро, как могла, извинилась и ушла, а Стив погасил свет в учебной комнате и пошел к себе в студию. Он собирался забрать сумку и тут же уйти, но почему-то едва захлопнув за собой дверь, тяжело опустился на пол. Он прижал колени к груди и обнял их руками — дыши, дыши.

Ему вообще не стоило этого начинать. Надо было пойти на Креглист и трахнуться с каким-нибудь незнакомцем. Секс, наверное, был бы так себе, но хоть их дружба с Баки не пострадала бы.

Как, ради всего святого, он позволил Баки уговорить себя на это? Какой глупый вопрос. Не то чтобы Стива пришлось сильно уговаривать. Все, что Баки нужно было — правильно посмотреть на его, и он сделал бы что угодно.

И тем не менее. Была же причина, по которой они не мутили что-то такое раньше: Стив хотел Баки куда сильнее, чем Баки его. Баки ясно дал это понять.

Он вжался лицом в колени, все так же сидя на жестком деревянном полу студии, а затем услышал, как где-то в глубине сумки зажужжал телефон. Это мог быть Баки, и Стив не был готов говорить с ним прямо сейчас. С ним, да и с кем угодно вообще.

Он почувствовал себя смертельно усталым и проигравшим, но вместе с тем его колотило от энергии, пульсирующей под кожей — да, он чувствовал себя обиженным, но и разъяренным тоже. Хотел бы он пойти побегать без риска свалится с приступом астмы. Хотел бы пойти и что-то ударить. Или кого-то. Он не ввязывался в старые добрые драки уже несколько лет, почему бы и не сегодня?

Первый козел, пришедший Стиву на ум, был самодовольный хищный босс с работы Баки — но нет. Сегодня Стив не смог бы себя заставить туда пойти. Вечер четверга, смена Баки. Он мог бы выбрать любой другой бар Бруклина и найти какого-нибудь засранца, заслуживающего трепки. Для этого ему не обязательно идти туда, где он сто процентов встретит Баки. Баки, который уже дал понять — и совершенно ясно, — что не желает, чтобы Стив вмешивался в его жизнь.

Хотя, конечно, очень жаль. Босс Баки выглядел как злобный ублюдок, и он, наверное, отделал бы Стива как следует.

Спустя минут десять телефон снова зажужжал, более настойчиво и долго. Черт. Он же обещал быть сегодня у Сэма с Райли. Сэм, наверное, звонит ему. Стив должен был его предупредить. Он застонал и полез в сумку, выуживая телефон. 

— Черт, черт, я должен был написать тебе!

— Ну, ты хотя бы жив, — сказал Сэм. — Это уже хорошо.

— Ну не думал же ты, в самом деле, что я умер, — по логике вещей, Сэм не мог догадаться, что Стив собирался найти случайный бар и ввязаться в драку в надежде кому-нибудь врезать и получить удар в ответ. Но вместе с тем Стив надеялся, что голос не звучит слишком уж виновато.

— Дай-ка мне проверить список «сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как Стив Роджерс довел кого-то власть имущего», он тут, у меня прямо под рукой, — сказал Сэм. — Ой, только посмотри. Четыре. Да мы идем на рекорд!

— Это был проповедник фундаментализма, Сэм! И он не собирался убивать меня в темном переулке.

— Ты, блин, что, издеваешься надо мной? Я просто от балды назвал цифру, и вот он ты, с готовым ответом. Господи боже, Стив! Чем ты там вообще занят?

Несмотря на все случившееся, Стив улыбнулся. 

— Да как обычно. Оскорбляю наших солдат. Занимаюсь пропагандой гомосексуализма среди неокрепших умов молодежи. 

Бранд уже прислал ему ссылку на статью, уверяя, что черный пиар — тоже пиар. У Стива был соблазн связаться с прессой и поправить их, сказать, что пропагандировал он бисексуализм. И если Бранду что-то и не понравилось, Стив бы мог ответить, что «черный пиар тоже пиар». 

— А еще сотворяю кумиров, но, кажется, больше никто не психует по этому поводу.

— Еще одно доказательство падения нравов и разложения некогда великой нации, — согласился Сэм. — И ничего из этого не объясняет, почему ты сегодня не пришел.

Мы втайне от всех трахались с Баки последние несколько недель, и сегодня он меня бросил, мог бы ответить Стив. Он подумал, что конец их договоренности означал и конец договора о неразглашении, но вдруг понял, что и сам не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то знал. Он уже чуть не разревелся перед Камалой. Лучше быть избитым в переулке, чем плакать в телефон Сэму. Сэм будет таким понимающим, и Стив будет чувствовать себя еще более несчастным. Ему не нужна ничья доброта. Он бы хотел, чтобы этого всего вообще не было.

— Уборка после урока заняла больше времени, чем обычно, — соврал Стив. — И, по правде говоря, я просто забыл.

— Ну, ты все еще можешь заглянуть, если хочешь, — сказал Сэм. — Мы оба завтра утром не работаем, так что ничего страшного. И у меня тут еще пирог.

Это не было манипуляцией или ловушкой. Сэм такое не любил. Стив мог бы просто сказать “нет” и даже не объяснять, почему, и Сэм принял бы как есть. Он никогда не требовал деталей, если Стив давал понять, что не собирается распространяться. С этой стороны Сэм просто отличный друг.

Но если со Стивом все в порядке, он бы пошел, так? И он хочет быть в порядке. С чего это ему не быть в порядке?

— С клубникой и ревенем, — сказал Сэм. — Пирог.

— Только все не сожрите, пока я к вам еду! — воскликнул Стив и повесил трубку. И только распутывая конечности, понял, в какой неудобной позе сидел. Он подхватил сумку и отправился к Сэму с Райли.

Пирог и правда был выше всяческих похвал — как и все, к чему прикладывал руку Сэм, а у Райли оказалось еще пара-другая историй о пикантных нелепостях и игре слов из жизни переводчиков, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем они оба обратили внимание на Стива. Под их пристальными взглядами он постарался не выглядеть так, словно с радостью бы растворился между диванными подушками.

Однако Сэм лишь спросил: 

— Хочешь еще кусочек?

Стив покачал головой. 

— Не. Я в порядке. И спасибо. Было очень вкусно.

— А как ты вообще, Стив? — спросил Райли, и Стиву послышалось любопытство в его голосе.

— Нормально. У меня в этом семестре отличные ученики на занятиях по рисунку с натуры.

— Как там твоя девочка? — спросил Сэм, потому что Стив несколько раз рассказывал ему про Камалу.

— Просто супер, — ответил Стив. — Всегда приятно видеть, когда талант достается хорошим людям.

Сэм расспросил его еще про пару учеников — у Сэма была отличная память на всех, упомянутых когда-либо Стивом. В какой-то момент Стив заметил, что Райли ерзает на месте и то и дело проверяет телефон, и замолчал.

— О, не обращайте на меня внимания, — сказал Райли. — Просто уточняю, где там Барнс.

— Баки? — тут же спросил Стив. — Почему? Что-то… — и тут же оборвал себя.

— Ты узнал бы скорее, чем мы, — ответил Райли жестким тоном, и Стив заметил, как Сэм посмотрел на него.

— Никакой деликатности, — сказал Сэм Райли, и Стив бы оскорбился попытке Сэма так ненавязчиво разговорить его, но Райли лишь широко улыбнулся.

— За этого ты меня и любишь, — сказал он.

— Н точно слон в посудной лавке, — пробормотал Сэм и повернулся к Стиву. — Слушай, ты не обязан нам ничего рассказывать. Но чтобы уж совсем по-честному — мы знаем, ладно, мы подозреваем, что что-то случилось между тобой и Барнсом, и если ты хочешь про это поговорить, мы готовы слушать. — Сэм многозначительно посмотрел на Райли, произнося слово «хочешь», и Райли притворился, что ничего не услышал.

— Не хочу, — сказал Стив.

— Ну и ладно, — легко ответил Сэм, и это было так просто, что Стив едва не развалился на месте. Какого черта он вообще тут делает? Хотел бы он сейчас быть в темном переулке, отплевывать кровь и впечатываться лицом в кирпичную стену. Вместо этого он сидел тут, такой чистенький и правильный снаружи, умирая от дерьма внутри.

— Господи боже, — сказал Райли, — ты и правда собрался продраться сквозь это все сам, так ни с кем и не поговорив. Сэм, где ты вообще его выкопал? Все эти годы в военно-воздушных силах, а самый упрямый и непробиваемый сукин сын оказался пятидесятикилограммовым художником-астматиком. Ну ты хоть выпьешь, а, Стив? А то он одного взгляда на тебя у меня зубы от сочувствия сводит.

Наконец-то они предложили что-то, что он мог бы принять. 

— Да, — сказал он и Райли покатил свое кресло на кухню.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал ему Сэм, как только Райли уехал. — Райли немного давит, и я прошу нас за это простить. Просто знай, что ты со всем этим не один. То, что можешь справиться один, не значит, что ты должен.

Стив кивнул. Он не знал, как на это ответить. И минутой позже он не смог удержаться от вопроса: 

— С Баки все хорошо, да?

Сэм пожал плечами. 

— Когда ты не пришел, я написал ему, и он не ответил. Но он же на смене, так что, может, телефон не слышал или что-то еще. Все с ним хорошо. Он — не твоя забота.

Конечно, с Баки все в порядке. Не его же отшили. Это он захотел прекратить, и он это получил. 

— Как ты узнал?

— Про вас двоих?

Райли вернулся со стопками и бутылкой водки на коленях. 

— Как мы узнали, что вы трахаетесь, да? Мы не знали — но, думаю, это все объясняет. 

Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел на пол. Он никогда и не хотел что-то от них скрывать. Это Баки с самого начала стыдился того, что спит с ним. И хотя это и было первым звоночком, Стив его проигнорировал. Он так сильно хотел Баки, что подумал — другого шанса не будет. А оказалось, что правдой была лишь эта последняя часть. 

— Нат подозревала уже несколько недель. Эта девчонка просто что-то с чем-то, богом клянусь. Если бы она сказала, что знает коды запуска ядерных ракет, я бы поверил, глазом не моргнув.

Стив, особо не церемонясь, опрокинул стопку. Внутри все обожгло, и он тут же потянулся за второй.

— Хотя, если бы ты спросил, как долго мы знаем, что вы что-то друг к другу испытываете, — продолжил Райли, — ответ был бы — всегда.

Стив покачал головой, и да, водка уже начала делать свое дело. 

— Мы не… он не… — начал он, но когда он понял, что стало очень тихо, говорить перестал. Он налил себе в третий раз, но прежде чем успел выпить, Сэм схватил его за руку и отобрал стопку.

Выпив, Сэм улыбнулся Стиву. 

— Не могу позволить тебе набираться в одиночку.

— На столе две пустых стопки, — сказал Стив; но он был все еще достаточно трезв для того, чтобы заметить, что Сэм просто пытается дать ему притормозить. Стив не собирался ему в этом помогать, даже понимая, что завтра будет благодарен.

— И ты даже не насладился вкусом, чертов янки, — пробормотал Райли. — Я бы предположил, что ты вырос в диких джунглях, но даже тогда у тебя должны бы быть манеры получше.

Стив закатил глаза, но разлил всем троим, как только Сэм вернул его стопку на стол.

— Спасибо, — сказал Райли. Он взял стакан и переставил на журнальный столик, смешно оттопырив мизинчик. Выглядело забавно — и Стив бы рассмеялся, если бы был пьян. Помолчав, Райли сказал: — Мы как-то раз подрались с Сэмом.

— Ого, раз. Скорее уж скажи, что через день, — рассмеялся Сэм.

— По-серьезному только раз.

— А, ты хочешь эту историю рассказать, Потому что, насколько я помню, там была не столько драка, сколько попытка — безуспешная — бортануть мою задницу, — сказал Сэм. Он посмотрел на Стива. — Этот долбодятел попытался меня бросить, прикинь?

Стив покачал головой. Он не знал об этом. Он хотел бы дать им понять, что их история не могла иметь ничего общего с тем, что случилось между ним и Баки сегодня, но пока он медленно подбирал слова, Райли с Сэмом уже говорили дальше.

— Я просто пытался освободить тебя, — сказал Райли. — Чтобы ты нашел кого-то получше. С ногами. — И, обращаясь к Стиву, добавил: — Можешь себе представить? Я почему-то подумал, что для этого засранца кто-то может быть лучше, чем я! Да уж, непростые были времена.

Они рассказывали это так, словно все было легко и просто, но было видно, как много там боли. Стив тогда не знал Райли, но видел, как страдал после потери руки Баки. Как пытался избавиться от него, оттолкнуть — но не сработало. Казалось, все это было в прошлой жизни. И вот сегодня Стив чуть было не сказал… ну, не важно что. Стив налил себе еще и выпил.

— В любом случае, — сказал Райли. — Мы через это прошли — и вы тоже справитесь.

Они правда не понимали всего, и Стиву духу не хватило, чтобы им объяснить. Что «их» не было. Был только Стив с его невыполнимыми желаниями. Он покачал головой. 

— Все не так, — сказал он, болезненно осознавая, что уже говорил это, в том числе и Сэму, много раз и до этого. Если бы только он сам себя слушал — между нами ничего такого нет и быть не может — может, он не упаивал бы себя сейчас до комы. Каким же Стив был наивным идиотом, верящим, что сегодня он был готов открыться.

Господи, какое облегчение, что он не успел. Но как же остро, глубоко и пронзительно было от этого больно.

Сэм положил ему руку на плечо, а затем сграбастал целиком, притягивая в неловкое полуобъятие. И внезапно внутри словно разверзлись небесные хляби, и слезы хлынули наружу. Через секунду он уже рыдал в плечо Сэма.

Он не мог дышать. Не мог дышать. Он заставил себя успокоиться, сделать медленный, глубокий глоток воздуха, но внутри все равно все горело. Он не хочет меня, думал про себя Стив, и от этих слов было больнее, чем от пинка под ребра. Как после такого они смогут снова стать друзьями? Как Стив вообще сможет смотреть Баки в глаза? Они не смогут, он не сможет, они все просрали.

— Даже когда у меня не было ничего... — начал он и не смог закончить.

Сэм гладил его по спине, надежной, твердой ладонью до тех пор, пока дыхание Стива не выровнялось, замедляясь до обычного ритма: вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох.


	21. Chapter 21

Прошла почти неделя — и Баки как-то это пережил. Ему нравилось делить дом с Наташей и работать всего на одной отстойной работе вместо двух, и он даже успел пару раз повидаться с Сэмом и Райли. Но без Стива все было пустым и словно ненастоящим.

Он старался дать ему больше личного пространства, и Стив, судя по всему, делал то же самое. Баки не помнил, было ли вообще время, когда они целую неделю даже не обменивались сообщениями.

— Эй, — позвала Нат, перехватив его на кухне утром среды. — Помнишь, что мы обычно все вместе по средам собираемся?

В левой руке он держал кружку с кофе — просто чудо, как она не разлетелась на кусочки. 

— Ты пытаешься вызнать, смогу ли я находиться в одном помещении со Стивом? — спросил он. — Да. Все в порядке. В любом случае, я не собираюсь мешать вам веселиться. Уверен, он не парится на эту тему — и я тоже не буду. Мы справимся. Наверное, будет даже неплохо повидаться.

Наташа присела на кухонную стойку и подхватила миску с хлопьями. Запустив ложку в гущу хлопьев, она задумчиво произнесла:

— Как много ответов на даже незаданный вопрос.

— Ну, что-то такое крутилось в голове, — парировал он.

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Если ты думаешь, что будешь в порядке — дело твое.

— Буду. — Он не плакал уже — не считается же, если никто не видел и не слышал, как он израсходовал пачку носовых платков сегодня в три утра — четыре дня. Ему уже лучше. И самое смешное — он очень соскучился по Стиву. Даже если Стив больше никогда не захочет к нему прикоснуться, Баки все равно хотел бы, чтобы тот был рядом. Наверное, в этом было что-то нездоровое, но плевать. Он возьмет все, что Стив будет готов предложить.

— Эй, знаю, ты, наверное, уже и забыл, что я просила тебя уговорить Стива забрать те призовые деньги? — спросила Наташа, прежде чем громко захрустеть хлопьями. Баки кивнул. 

— Я пробовал. Безуспешно.

— Ничего, — сказала она. — У меня есть идея.

Она поставила грязную тарелку в раковину и засобиралась на работу, не сказав больше ни слова.

Вначале их вечернего сборища всем было слегка неловко — Наташа, Сэм и Райли говорили не замолкая, слишком много смеялись, пытаясь прикрыть, как Стив с Баки старались держаться как можно дальше друг от друга. Очень быстро это все стало невыносимо — может, в том и был план, — так что Баки, встретившись со Стивом глазами, едва заметно кивнул в сторону кухни. Стив, казалось, был рад любому поводу отсюда сбежать.

Как только они двое оказались на кухне, в гостиной тут же стало тише. 

— Ха, — сказал Баки так громко, как мог. — Надеюсь, наши драгоценные друзья там не греют уши, подслушивая частный разговор.

— Да, — так же громко ответил Стив. — Это было бы чертовски невежливо.

Райли громко вздохнул, но Наташа с Сэмом переключились на животрепещущую тему начинок для пиццы, и Баки почувствовал себя чуть свободнее. 

— Привет, Стив, — сказал он. Он пытался не думать о том последнем разе, когда они со Стивом говорили на кухне Наташи, строили те провальные планы. — Я тут думал и просто хотел тебе сказать… — _я скучаю_. —  
Последнее время между нами все наперекосяк, мы все еще пытаемся разобраться со  
всем этим дерьмом, но я все равно хочу поехать с тобой. В Лондон. Кем бы мы  
теперь друг другу ни приходились, мы же все равно друзья, да? И я хочу быть там  
с тобой. В смысле… если только ты не против.

Стив, который, казалось, все это время даже не дышал, заметно расслабился. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Я бы хотел. Если ты тоже хочешь.

Баки кивнул. 

— Да. Хотел бы. Этого. Хотел бы того, чего и ты хочешь.

— Ну, в таком случае и я хочу того, чего и ты хочешь, — сказал Стив и слабо, очень грустно улыбнулся. За темной оправой очков глаза его казались совершенно потухшими. Баки с трудом подавил желание поцеловать его и целовать до тех пор, пока он не улыбнется по-настоящему. Они больше этим не занимаются. Но теперь они хотя бы разговаривают — и это уже большой прогресс.

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться до того, как они закажут какую-то совсем гадкую пиццу. И, может, если мы будем вести себя, словно все в порядке, наши друзья-придурки перестанут ходить вокруг нас на цыпочках.

— Ну, наверное, не стоит звать их придурками, — заметил Стив. — В конце концов, Наташа тебя кормит и дала крышу над головой

— Разве что крышу, — сказал Баки. — Наташа и живой души не накормит, даже кошку. Она только предъявляет требования: «Джеймс, принеси мне бокал вина», «Джеймс, налей мне чай», «Джеймс, не будешь есть — загнешься», «Джеймс, покорми Лихо, чтобы она не мяукала». Знаешь, я даже начал готовить.

— Не может быть, — задохнулся Стив в притворном ужасе. Как ответ на шутку, он немного припозднился, но Баки сделал вид, что не заметил. Им пока было сложно друг с другом — но это только пока. — И ты все еще живой?

— И даже более того, — сказал Баки, не удержавшись от слабой улыбки. — Даже расширил свой суповой репертуар — попробовал ещё один, другой суп.

— Вот это разнообразие.

— А еще бутерброды. И я могу заказать минимум дюжину различных блюд на вынос. Вот тут я настоящий профи.

— Всего дюжину? Ты вообще хоть стараешься? От тебя, Баки, я, честно говоря, ждал большего.

Баки толкнул его плечом, и Стив потер задетое место с притворной гримасой боли и ярости, так что Баки добавил: 

— Вот от тебя, Роджерс, я подобное дерьмо выслушивать не намерен!

Стив ухмыльнулся ему, словно говоря «намерен, и еще как», и на какое-то мгновение все стало как раньше. Но осознание этого момента стало его концом. Они вернулись в гостиную и не сказали друг другу ни слова весь вечер.

В течение следующих двух недель, пока март перекидывался в апрель, Баки видел Стива лишь время от времени, и всегда в компании друзей. Они много молчали — но и хорошие моменты тоже случались. Их старые дружеские отношения казались прошлогодним пальто, которое больше не сидело по фигуре — так же пахло, но в одних местах стало мало, а в других висело кулем. Однако больше носить было нечего, поэтому брали что дают.

Наконец наступило четырнадцатое апреля, и Баки со Стивом оказались в зале ожидания в аэропорту. С собой у Баки была лишь ручная кладь с единственным костюмом. Баки носил его годами, пока вдруг на прошлой неделе не обнаружил, что тот больше не сидит на нем. Но Наташа по-тихому отдала костюм в перешивку, и теперь он был просто с иголочки. Раньше пиджак жал в плечах и был коротковат по левому рукаву — теперь же все стало идеально. Она заставила продемонстрировать ей все прошлым вечером как часть беседы о правилах сбора вещей для международного перелета. Она попыталась научить его плести французскую косу, но из этого мало что вышло. После того, как она одобрила костюм, Баки практически сложил из него оригами, укладывая в чемодан, разглаживая каждую складку — это ее впечатлило. 

— Ой, только вот не надо мне тут, — сказал он. — Может, у тебя и хватает денег, чтобы забить шкаф туалетами от Ив Сен-Лорана, но у меня есть вкус. 

В ответ на это она швырнула в него подушкой с кровати, что можно было принять за признание поражения с ее стороны.

Баки также упаковал пару тонких кожаных черных перчаток — просто на всякий случай. Наверное, в Национальной портретной галерее его все равно опознают, раз уж Стив такой офигенно крутой художник, но это его рука, и ему решать, хочет ли он показывать ее людям.

Было непростым испытанием пройти через рамку охраны — его выдернули в сторону и всего ощупали. За рамкой Стив уже рвался в бой, и Баки слушал, как он наезжает на пограничников: «он заслуженный ветеран вооруженных сил США, да как вы смеете так с ним обращаться» — и не смог сдержать улыбки, даже несмотря на то, что какие-то незнакомцы тыкали его в подмышку, шарили руками по бедрам и трогали там, где он бы предпочел, чтобы его не трогали.

— Моя задница — угроза национальной безопасности, — сообщил он Стиву, едва с ним закончили, и хотя Стив рассмеялся, ответной шутки не последовало. Баки, наверное, вообще не стоило об этом шутить.

Баки не был в самолете с тех пор, как вернулся домой, и никого удовольствия от втискивание в неудобное кресло по-новой не испытал. Ну, хотя бы они со Стивом сидели у окна, и Стив не занимал много места.

Как только они уселись, Стив достал наушники и протянул один Баки. Не имея альтернативы получше и зная, что если он сейчас откажется слушать подкаст — а Стив явно собрался слушать что-то такое, — ему потом все равно все подробно перескажут, Баки взял наушник.

Стив был подписан на большее количество подкастов, чем Баки мог даже себе представить — он слушал их, пока делал эскизы и рисовал. Большинство из них были невыносимо скучные — Стив называл их «увлекательные» — разговоры про историю и политику, но сегодня Стив выбрал что-то про науку. С этим Баки мог справиться. Приятно было отвлечься на что-то и не думать о последнем полете на самолете, когда его еще шатало после ампутации, или от мыслей о Лондоне и о том, что их ждет там по прибытии.

— Пегги зовет нас завтра вечером на ужин, — сказал, улыбнувшись, Стив. Баки тоже улыбнулся. Ему нравилась Пегги. Да кому не нравилась Пегги? Потрясающая, никому не дающая спуска, единственная, кто разглядел Стива. Самым правильным, взрослым и ответственным чувством, которое ему следовало испытывать по этому поводу, было порадоваться за них со Стивом, и хотя на счету Баки было не так ответственных взрослых поступков, в этот раз он отчаянно пытался.

— Что хочешь завтра увидеть? У нас будет целый день, чтобы все осмотреть, — сказал Стив.

Баки пожал плечами. Его ничто особенно не интересовало. 

— Биг Бен, Вестминстерское Аббатство, Тауэр? Может, Британский Музей, если хочешь. Да что там вообще люди обычно смотрят.

Он снова сфокусировался на подкасте — но, видимо, пропустил слишком большой кусок и теперь понятия не имел, о чем идет речь. Вроде бы было что-то про спортивную борьбу, но теперь говорили про Дон Кихота и сознание — и вот тут он окончательно потерялся. Сдавшись, он расслабился, позволив словам просто течь сквозь него, как поток.

Он проснулся от того, что Стив легонько его толкнул. Он пробормотал, что-то не желая просыпаться, но затем все как-то разом встало на места: он соскользнул на подлокотник между ними и теперь спал, устроив голову у Стива на плече — и тот молча терпел черт знает сколько времени. Баки быстро глянул на экран телефона Стива — но подкаст уже был другим, и Баки понятия не имел, как долго он проспал. Он резко выпрямился — щеки просто пылали — и отодвинулся от Стива так далеко, как только смог.

Стив, казалось, ничего из этого и не заметил. 

— Мне надо пописать, — сказал он, извиняясь. Отстегнув ремень, он пробрался через Баки и ушел в проход.

Пока Стива не было, мимо Баки подошла стюардесса с меню напитков. Баки попросил кофе.

— А вашему партнеру что-нибудь принести?

Баки моргнул, потом перевел взгляд со стюардессы на пустое кресло Стива.

Она улыбнулась. 

— Я обратила внимание еще раньше. Вы так замечательно смотритесь вместе.

— Он… э… я не знаю, — сказал Баки, слишком сконфуженный, чтобы поправить ее или заказать что-то для Стива.

— Ничего страшного, я спрошу его на обратном пути, — сказала она очень жизнерадостным тоном и ушла, толкая тележку по проходу.

Когда Стив вернулся, Баки едва не выпрыгнул со своего места, давая ему пройти. Он было собрался тоже сходить в туалет, но потом подумал, вдруг стюардесса вернется, пока его не будет, и скажет что-то Стиву, и тот подумает, что Баки тут рассказывает незнакомцам, что они вместе, словно отвергнутый любовник — коим он и является, но Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив об этом знал. Так что он сел обратно.

— Тут стюардесса, — начал было он почти шепотом. — Она подумала, что мы, эээ…

— Ох, — сказал Стив. И тут же добавил: — Это потому что я позволил тебе пускать на меня слюни.

— Я не пускал… — начал было Баки, но сообразил, что так оно и было. — Да, точно. А почему, кстати, ты мне позволил?

— А что, если бы я на тебе заснул, ты бы меня просто скинул? Баки Барнс, да ты просто бессердечный ублюдок.

— Никогда такого не говорил.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Стив, поднимая подлокотник. — Хочешь, я скажу ей, что она заблуждается, когда она в следующий раз подойдет?

Баки покачал головой. 

— Я просто… не хотел, чтобы на тебя это так свалилось.

— Баки, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

От этой фразой все внутри у него оборвалось. 

— Да?

— Знаешь, картина… вызвала много разговоров. Про тебя и… какие у нас с тобой отношения, — сказал Стив. — И очень многие предположили именно то, что подумала стюардесса.

— Ого.

— Я тоже не хотел, чтобы на тебя это свалилось.

Баки поразмыслил над этим и пожал плечами. 

— Да нет, мне нормально. Да даже если и, все не важно. Нормально. Меня не волнует, что говорят люди. И вообще, определенный смысл во всем этом есть, — произнося эти слова, он не осмелился посмотреть на Стива, но боковым зрением заметил, что тот кивнул.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Мне тоже пофигу, кто и что говорит, — добавил он, словно Баки этого не знал. — И раз уж ты сказал, что не собираешься меня скидывать, у нас осталось четыре часа — и ты мне должен.

И Стиву устроил голову у него на плече, прижавшись — совершенно точно сделав это нарочно. Баки широко распахнул глаза — но, к счастью, на них никто не смотрел. Он так и сидел, застыв, как сидел бы, свернись у него на груди дикий зверек — а сердце колотилось о ребра. Тише, мысленно взмолился он, но эффекта не последовало. В любом случае, минут через пятнадцать Стив заснул.

Проходя мимо их кресел на обратном пути, стюардесса подмигнула Баки.


	22. Chapter 22

В бар, куда их позвала Пегги, исполняли кантри-музыку. Или, если уж совсем точно, на крошечной сцене на задворках длинной, узкой комнаты располагалась группа, и они играли кантри вживую.

Такого Баки не ожидал.

Они нашли Пегги за втиснутым в угол, прижавшимся к стене столиком. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на дверь, поджидая их, она обратила все свое внимание на сцену, так что им пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, разыскивая ее. Наконец Стив коснулся ее плеча — и она поднялась и обняла его, поцеловала в щеку и тут же подошла к Баки, чтобы обнять и его. После короткой заминки ему тоже достался поцелуй в щеку.

— Я так рада вас обоих видеть, — сказала она. — Садитесь, пожалуйста.

Стив за предложение явно был весьма благодарен. Он никогда бы сам не признался, что устал — но они весь день, с момента, как вышли из аэропорта, гуляли по городу, и даже Баки был готов просто рухнуть на стул — трудно было представить, как сильно вымотался Стив. Пока они гуляли, Баки делал частые перерывы на посидеть, утверждая, что ему нужно передохнуть — потому что только это могло убедить Стива сделать для себя что-то полезное.

День выдался отличный. Город был прекрасен, давал им темы для разговоров и отвлекал от мыслей вроде «Стив никогда меня больше не поцелует». Пару раз таких отвлечений было слишком много, и Баки обнаруживал, что его рука легко касается руки Стива. Но они находились в местах, переполненных туристами, так что можно было просто притвориться, что его кто-то толкнул. Не считая этих моментов, им удалось свести неловкость к минимуму. Было почти как в старые добрые времена — просто два парня из Бруклина зависают вместе. Баки тогда часто хватал Стива за руку, чтобы показать какой-то потрясающий вид — или чтобы утащить из драки. Но детство закончилось, они находились по другую сторону океана, и каждое, даже самое легкое прикосновение казалось наполненным смысла.

Пегги со Стивом немедленно начали обсуждать последние новости, начиная со вчерашнего перелета, и потом быстро перешли к общим воспоминаниям. Баки дал им возможность поговорить. Он был слишком разбит после путешествия, чтобы пытаться что-то услышать в шуме бара, и вообще, у него был достойный объект для внимания — пиво. Да и музыка, хотя и не вязалась с местом, была очень даже ничего, как и исполнительница, стройная девушка со светло-каштановыми волосами, красивая особой, голливудской красотой.

— И ты должен усердно трудиться, чтобы все выглядело проще, — пела она. У нее был звонкий, приятный голос, и Баки задался вопросом, были эти горловые переходы врожденным даром или результатом упорных тренировок.

Он посмотрел на Стива с Пегги, чтобы узнать, что они думают, и ожидая, что они полностью поглощены общением; вместо этого Пегги, не отрываясь, смотрела на исполнительницу.

— Она потрясающая, — сказал Стив, и Пегги кивнула.

Если быть до конца честным с собой, Баки ожидал, что с этому моменту они двое будут уже не отрывать друг от друга влюбленных взглядов и хорошо если не начнут тискаться прямо за столиком. Но они даже не касались друг друга и почему-то обсуждали выступавшую группу. Пегги сидела справа от Стива, на его хорошей, слышавшей стороне. Они же так давно не виделись, и Баки хотелось, чтобы у них была возможность вдоволь наговориться.

Может, их нужно оставить наедине. Он допил пиво. 

— Пойду, возьму еще одно, — сказал он. — Вам двоим что-то захватить?

Стив покачал головой, а Пегги сказала: 

— Джеймс, подожди минутку. Они уже почти закончили петь, сейчас будет тише. Ты же и слова за вечер не сказал.

И, как она и обещала, музыка быстро стихла. Он пожал плечами. 

— Просто устал.

Она легко ему улыбнулась — у кого бы не ослабело в коленях от такой женщины? 

— Понимаю, — сказала она. — Ждешь не дождешься завтрашней церемонии? Как оно вообще, находиться в одном помещении с собственным портретом?

— Стив никогда тебя не рисовал?

Пегги рассмеялась. 

— Слава богу, ничего такого, что попало бы на глаза общественности.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — с притворным безразличием сказал Стив, но даже в темноте бара Баки разглядел, как порозовели его щеки.

— Конечно, я их все сохранила, — сказала Пегги. — Я и за все деньги мира не стала бы их продавать.

Стив, который все это время не отрывал взгляда от коленей, слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нам правда было весело вместе, — сказала Пегги, ткнув Стива кулачком в плечо. — Ой, прости, Джеймс, что я тут устроила вечер воспоминаний, тебе, наверное, скучно.

— О, не беспокойтесь обо мне.

— Ты так и не ответил на мои вопросы, — заметила она — и да, она ничего не упускала, эта Пегги Картер.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и постарался смотреть скорее на Пегги, чем на Стива. 

— Я его еще не видел, — сказал он, чувствуя себя глупо.

— Ого, — сказала Пегги. — Ну, думаю, я могу это понять. Но… если сможешь — посмотри. Это правда что-то невероятное. Стив просто гений.

— Пегги, — запротестовал Стив, а Баки кивнул. При всех ее — весьма многочисленных — достоинствах, самое лучшее, что можно было сказать о Пегги Картер — она была одной из тех, кто видел настоящего Стива.

— Пообещай, что посмотришь, — попросила она. — Если сможешь.

Наташа сказала практически тоже самое перед его отъездом. Баки снова кивнул. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Обещаю.

Стив, услышав это, тоже улыбнулся.

Кто-то коснулся плеча Баки, и, оглянувшись, он увидел исполнительницу со сцены — она стояла у него за спиной, держа в руках пиво. Она улыбнулась Стиву и Баки, а затем просияла улыбкой в сторону Пегги: 

— Привет, англичанка.

Судя по говору, она была американкой, а те горловые переливы — явно фальшивыми. Девчонка точно была из Нью-Йорка, в этом-то Баки разбирался.

— Я же говорила тебе, тут это прозвище не имеет смысла, — сказала Пегги, но уголки ее губ дрогнули в улыбке. Она отодвинула свой стул, пока он не уперся в стену, и подошла к певице, пробираясь через столы и стулья. Потом обняла ее за талию и сказала:

— Джеймс, Стив, это Энджи.

Энджи обернулась к ней и поцеловала так, что у Баки разом закончились все слова. Смотреть на них было немного неловко — но и оторвать взгляд не представлялось возможным. Наконец, справившись, он посмотрел на Стива — тот выглядел точно таким же удивленным, как и он сам.

Пегги отстранилась первой. 

— Моя девушка, — добавила она, хотя необходимости в этом уже не было.

— Я понял, — сказал Баки.

Энджи протянула руку, и они со Стивом по очереди пожали ее. Энджи подтащила стул и с удобством устроилась за их крошечным столиком — не сговариваясь, они сместились так, чтобы Энджи и Пегги сели рядом. 

— Какую офигенную картину ты нарисовал, Стив! — сказала Энджи, решив, видимо, не утруждаться хождением вокруг да около. — Я всегда хотела уметь рисовать.

— Но ты поешь и играешь на гитаре, — сказал Стив.

Энджи пожала плечами. 

— И почему это должно помешать девушке желать большего?

— Я вам обоим завидую, — сказала Пегги. — Во мне вообще ноль творческого начала.

— Ну, не знаю, Пег, я видела как ты как-то раз парня отделала — и это было очень творчески, — сказала Энджи. — Плюс, шпионаж сам по себе весьма творческое дело, ты что, телек не смотришь? О, точно, ты не смотришь, потому что ты буквально все время спасаешь мир, ты — загадочная женщина международный шпион.

— Ты же знаешь, что я целыми днями сижу в офисе, закопавшись в бумаги, — возразила Пегги.

— Угу, — протянула Энджи.

— Можно, я спрошу? — сказал Баки, потому что хотя Энджи и разрушила его грандиозные планы на счастливое будущее Пегги со Стивом, она была очень милой. И, может, какая-то глубоко запрятанная часть его испытала облегчение от того, что Пегги встречалась с кем-то еще и, наверное, не планирует снова начать что-то со Стивом. — Почему кантри-музыка? Ты же явно из Нью-Йорка.

Энджи рассмеялась. 

— А, эти бритты все равно не видят разницы, — сказала она, и Пегги закатила глаза в молчаливом протесте. — Плюс, я пою во всех жанрах. Но кантри вроде как весело, и мне нравится, что люди относятся ко мне как экзотической новинке. Красивые женщины так и падают к моим ногам. Домой я возвращаться не собираюсь.

Она обняла Пегги и притянула ее ближе.

— А вы двое как познакомились? — спросила Энджи.

Баки резко поднялся и выдавил улыбку. 

— Пойду все-таки, возьму еще пиво, — сказал он.

Он как раз успел прочитать этикетки половины представленных сортов, когда кто-то коснулся его плеча.

— Она ничего такого не имела ввиду, Джеймс, — сказала Пегги. — Она всегда говорит в лоб и не особо тактична. Стив ей сейчас все объяснит.

Баки сомневался, что Стив сможет объяснить «все». Стив даже половины этого «всего» не знал.

— И прости, пожалуйста, если я задела тебя разговорами про те стародавние времена, когда мы со Стивом были вместе, — сказала Пегги, потому что, похоже, с пытками она на сегодня не закончила. — Хотя у меня нет особых сожалений — я всегда буду его любить хотя бы немного.

— Но ты не с ним, — сказал Баки и тут же об этом пожалел. Он не хотел этого разговора. Но в то же время он хотел знать то, что знала Пегги — как расстаться со Стивом и пережить это.

Пегги сделала глубокий вдох. 

— Ну, — начала она. — Он хотел остаться в Нью-Йорке, а мне предложили работу здесь, и работа очень важна для меня, и… мы приняли такое решение. Вначале было больно, но, как видишь, мы справились.

— Как?

— Мы остались друзьями, и это было критично для меня. Он всегда будет важной частью моей жизни. Как я пережила сразу после… я просто знала, что справлюсь, я всегда справляюсь. Я полностью погрузилась в работу, и потом, через какое-то время, я встретила Энджи, и ты видишь, что из этого получилось, — сказала она. — И я никогда не переживала за Стива. Я знала, что в его жизни есть кто-то еще.

— Не было у него никого. И у него никогда не будет второй такой, как ты. Он не такой.

— Конечно, нет, — сказала Пегги. — Но, думаю, ты понимаешь, что я имею ввиду.

Баки подошел ближе к стойке и взял кружку местного пива, а Пегги встала рядом и добавила свой заказ к его. Она облокотилась на стойку, перекрывая ему обзор столика

— И это, конечно, не мое дело, и…

— …это никогда тебя не останавливало, — пробормотал он.  
— …и, конечно, было бы лучше, если бы вы сделали свои собственные выводы, но я не особо хороша в том, чтобы пускать вещи на самотек. Кроме того, мне больно видеть, какими вы оба выглядите несчастными в компании друг друга. Он любит тебя, Джеймс.

— Нет, это не так. Не так, как я бы хотел. Да и вообще, это не важно. Я все равно не подхожу ему так, как ты.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказала Пегги. Ей не доставало тонкости Наташи или спокойствия Сэма — она всегда била только на поражение. — И тебе придется позволить ему решать за себя. Пообещай, что ты с ним поговоришь.

Он взял кружку и выпил четверть, даже не посмотрев на нее.

— Знаю, ты думаешь, что я слишком сильно давлю, но это только потому, что я беспокоюсь о тебе, — сказала она. — И о Стиве, конечно. В основном о Стиве. И поверь, я даже не начала еще давить по-настоящему.

Баки глянул на нее поверх своей кружки, и она улыбнулась в ответ как победитель.

— Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я устрою тебе тюремное заключение до конца дней твоих, и никто, ни одна живая душа тебя не найдет.

Баки закатил глаза, но выражение лица Пегги не изменилось. 

— Конечно, я не стану. Стив бы не позволил такого возмутительного нарушения прав человека, а его хорошее отношение кое-что значит для меня. — Она отпила свое пиво. — Но я могу съездить тебе в нос. Грубо, но эффективно.

— А что, если он причинит боль мне?

— Он не станет. Не нарочно.

— Точно, — сказал Баки, отхлебывая пиво, словно они говорили о чем-то неважном. Больно? Кому больно? Уж конечно, не ему. — Если ты во всем этом так уверена, то почему это я должен говорить с ним, а не наоборот?

— О, со Стивом про тебя я точно так же собираюсь поговорить, — сказала она.

— И что скажешь?

— Что ты его любишь. И ты не сказал, что это не так, — добавила она. — Ни разу.

— Пегги, — взмолился он, чувствуя как сердце колотится о ребра. — Не надо.

— Ну, вот и договорились, — сказала она. — Ты сам ему все расскажешь.

И на этом Пегги заплатила за оба их пива и ушла прочь.


	23. Chapter 23

Может, Баки не довелось поучиться в университете, да и искусством он никогда особо не интересовался, и возможно, он нихрена в этом всем не понимает — но как это может помешать ему иметь собственное мнение? Он бродил вокруг, осматриваясь, — и все картины в огромном белом пространстве отдающей эхом галереи были просто каким-то убожищем. За исключением одной.

Он пообещал Наташе и Пегги, что посмотрит. Пегги была здесь, на другом конце галерее, и, наверное, для всех остальных это выглядело так, будто она смеется и потягивает шампанское, но всякий раз, как ее тяжелый взгляд встречался с его, Баки казалось, что он мышь, только что замеченная ястребом.

Энджи, с другой стороны, ему всякий раз улыбалась. Она обнимала Пегги за талию, и они были вторыми по красоте людьми на этом сборище.

Самый же красивый человек в комнате изо всех сил избегал Баки — вернее, общался с толпой фанатов, что давало ему удобный повод избегать Баки.

Само собой, на ресепшене отеля произошла какая-то путаница, и их поселили в комнату с одной кроватью. Они шутили, что все точно как в самолете — но только те несколько часов, что Баки случайно проспал на плече Стива, были гораздо более приятными и спокойными, чем это. Стив, наверное, тоже не особо выспался — а ведь это была ночь перед церемонией, и насколько Баки знал, Стив даже речь не стал готовить. Плюс обоих штормило из-за смены часовых поясов. Так что уснуть было бы непросто, даже не пролежи Баки без сна, внутренне содрогаясь от мысли «я должен ему рассказать» и воображая сотни способов, как все пойдет не так.

И оно пошло: они весь день огрызались друг на друга, не выспавшиеся и смурные, залитые под завязку отвратительным кофе. Все вокруг было дорого, а сам город холодный, промозглый и многолюдный, и им оставалось только срываться друг на друга. Когда они вышли из номера по дороге на церемонию, Баки заставил себя говорить, вспомнив остатки хороших манер. 

— Знаю, ты сейчас весь в своих мыслях, — осторожно сказал он, словно не произнеси он этих слов, и им удалось бы избежать девяносто пятого спора за сегодня. — Но просто хочу сказать — ты заслужил победу.

Стив мог бы на это сказать «да ты даже на чертову картину не удосужился посмотреть!» и, наверное, что-то такое крутилось у него на языке, но, кажется, он тоже вспомнил про манеры, потому что лишь кивнул и пробормотал: 

— Спасибо.

После такого ужасного дня все, чего хотелось сейчас Баки — оккупировать стол с едой на всю ночь и съесть закусок и выпить шампанского больше собственного веса. Но он обещал Нат и Пегги, а за свои слова он привык отвечать.

Так что теперь он стоял и смотрел. Он стоял так долго, что мог легко запомнить ее наизусть, но всякий раз, моргнув, находил что-то новое. Словно картин было две — одна у него в голове, и вторая, настоящая — они накладывались одна на другую. Баки увидел именно то, что и ожидал: какой-то однорукий неудачник в кресле, смотрит вдаль. И это он — и в то же время нет, и трудно понять, какая мысль сильнее выбивала из колеи.

Думая о тех первых месяцах после возвращения домой, Баки вспоминал, как рычал «да что ты, блин, знаешь об этом» на Стива всякий раз, когда тот предлагал поговорить. Тогда Баки часто думал, что вернись он домой с рукой, все было бы в порядке. Хотя глубоко в душе он знал, что это херня. Да, потеря руки ужасна по многим причинам, но это не единственное, что было с ним не так. Он тогда словно перестал чувствовать то, что снаружи — и горел огнем внутри, при этом он так боялся, что если хоть на минуту задумается, в какие клочья разодран, то начнет кричать — и никогда не остановится. Как раненый зверь, он хотел свернуться в клубок, пряча эту измученную, истекающую кровью часть себя.

Обрубок его левой руки был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Тогда он, наверное, думал, что так он спрячет другие, более жуткие увечья. Конечно, Стив видел его насквозь. Баки всегда это знал. Именно поэтому он и не смотрел на картину раньше. Думал, что будет чувствовать себя выставленным напоказ и униженным.

Выставленным напоказ он себя чувствовал — но не сильно. Ну, было бы странно не чувствовать этого, стоя напротив собственного портрета почти двухметровой высоты в Национальной портретной галерее. Но, внимательно прислушавшись к себе, стыда Баки не нашел. Это было словно смотреть на портрет кого-то другого, незнакомого, кого-то, к кому Баки мог бы испытывать сострадание, которого тогда не чувствовал к себе. И, как ни странно, это сопереживание к тому, прошлому себе, более чем что-то еще говорило, что он уже через все это прошел. И он — в порядке. Да, не все так гладко, как хотелось — его жизнь руины и сердце в клочья, но он жив. Вся боль, что душила его тогда — вот она, на картине, но теперь он научился со всем этим жить.

Научился заботиться о себе.

Теперь он увидел то, чего не видел тогда. Он был слишком оглушен собственной болью и горем, слишком погружен в себя, чтобы заметить, как зол был Стив — за него, за случившееся с ним. Полосы без звезд на заднем плане картины, стекающие вниз — эдакая насмешка над флагом. Но на картине были и другие эмоции, перекрывающие даже гнев. И чтобы увидеть их, Баки не нужно было специальное образование. Мужчина в «Зимнем Солдате» был так далек от зрителя, изолирован, потерян. Стив хотел поговорить с ним, а Баки послал его. И Стив говорил с ним по-другому, день изо дня, часами просиживая с ним в студии. То, что они не говорили вслух, не означало, что Стиву было нечего сказать.

Глядя на картину, Баки чувствовал прилив огромной благодарности к Стиву. Другие люди увидев ее, наверное, подумают, что Стив воюет за истину, справедливость и мир во всем мире. Или, если их не интересует глобальные абстрактные идеи, подумают, что Стив заботится о том, чтобы к ветеранам относились с добротой и уважением. Все то время, те бесконечные часы, что они провели тогда вместе, Баки видел это, даже когда он был на самом дне.

— Думаете, это стоит тысячи слов?

Баки посмотрел направо и увидел высокую, стройную золотисто-рыжую женщину в деловом костюме с юбкой. По акценту он определил, что она американка. Волосы она убрала в какую-то замысловатую прическу, а украшения, при всей их неброскости, даже на неопытный взгляд Баки стоили целое состояние. Она была очень симпатичной и казалась странно знакомой. Может, какая-то телезвезда или что-то в этом роде. Она ему улыбнулась.

Баки был в костюме, но перчатку оставил дома. Он с трудом подавил желание засунуть левую руку в карман пиджака. Заметила она протез или нет, не увидеть того, что Баки выглядит точь-в-точь как человек на картине, она просто не могла. Сейчас его волосы были убраны в пучок, а не распущены как там — но лицо-то тоже. Сходство с портретом было безошибочным, не зря же Стива номинировали за картину.

— Может, и больше, — сказал он. Он, по правде сказать, не знал, как отвечать на такой вопрос, но грубым показаться тоже не хотел. У женщины были прекрасные манеры — она заговорила с ним, вместо того чтобы просто пялиться на руку, и Баки хотелось вернуть услугу.

Она отпила из фужера с шампанским, который принесла с собой. Он заметил браслет у нее запястье — выглядел как усыпанный бриллиантами, — и снова задумался, кто же она такая.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в том, как оценивать слова, — сказала она. — Но эта картина точно возьмет приз.

Ну, хотя бы у нее есть вкус. Баки кивнул. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — сказал он и затем, довольно улыбнувшись, пожал плечами. — С другой стороны, мое мнение предвзято. Вы, наверное, хорошо разбираетесь в искусстве.

— Да, — сказала она без намека на скромность. Баки предположил, что только человек, отлично знающий свои сильные стороны, наденет бриллианты на корпоративную церемонию. — И должна извиниться перед вами. Думаю, мы в неравных позициях — я знаю ваше имя, сержант Барнс. Меня зовут Пеппер Поттс, и я генеральный директор Старк Индастриз.

Он аж вздрогнул. Так вот кто она. Одна из самых богатых женщин на планете. Глава корпорации, создавшей его руку. Неудивительно, что она не представилась — наверное, люди и так повсюду ходят за ней толпой, стоило ей лишь показаться на публике. Чувствуя себя немного глупо, Баки пожал протянутую ладонь. Не удержавшись, он начал: 

— Но как вы узнали…

Стив же никому не говорил, что на картине Баки. Точно нет.

— У нас есть общий друг, — сказала она, и это просто не могло быть правдой, если только не Мария, раз уж она тоже работала в Старк Индастриз, но ведь они даже не друзья. — Наталья Романова?

Ну конечно. Нат и ее подружки из Старк Индастриз.

— Она упомянула, что я могу вас тут найти. Я бы хотела встретиться со Стивом, когда у него выпадет минутка.

Баки посмотрел в другой конец галереи — Стив все еще был окружен фанатами. Вокруг него плотным кольцом сомкнулись люди, следующие за ним с момента, как он только пришел. Стив справлялся лучше, чем ожидал Баки, но если присмотреться, было заметно, какой натянутой выглядела его улыбка.

Баки пришлось сделать паузу и набрать в грудь воздуха — он надеялся, что это не бросалось в глаза. 

— Мы… вам лучше самой ему представиться, — сказал он.

Пеппер, казалось, удивилась, но была явно настолько хорошо воспитана, что вопросов не последовало. Что, однако, не помешало ей вернуться к разглядыванию картины.

— У нас все сложно? — предложил он версию, чувствуя, какое это жуткое клише еще до того, как сказать вслух.

— Но вы все еще здесь, — сказала она и, видимо, сообразив, что они затронули слишком личную для двух практически полных незнакомцев тему, покачала головой и сказала: — Простите меня. Просто… я знаю кое-что о сложностях в отношениях.

Пеппер Поттс, глава Старк Индастриз, по слухам, встречалась с гениальным инженером, ответственным за смену фокуса компании с оружия на что-то более мирное.

— Я знаю, это не очень тактично с моей стороны, но… Наташа сказала, Стив подумывает о том, чтобы отказаться от призовых денег?

— Да, — сказал Баки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не добавить «чертова шпана».

— Ему не стоит. Для них это даже не деньги. Но независимо от его решения, у меня есть предложение, которое он, может быть, посчитает более приемлемым, — она сделала паузу. Пеппер Поттс не выглядела как кто-то, кто нервничает, так что, наверное, она просто подбирала слова. — Может быть, вам это тоже покажется интересным. Надеюсь, я не поставлю вас в неудобную позицию.

Он рассмеялся, но веселья в смехе не было. 

— О, поверьте, все неловкие позиции, в которых я оказываюсь по жизни — исключительно мой собственный выбор.

Баки ожидал, что от выбора его слов она покраснеет — что она и сделала — но при этом смех ее был немного ехидным. Баки решил, что она ему нравится.

— Ну, на этом я вас оставлю — занимать или выбираться из неловкой позицию, в которой вы оказались, сержант Барнс. Мне нужно освежить бокал — и я попробую поискать вашего… друга. — Она отсалютовала ему фужером и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушла.

Баки смотрел ей вслед, а потом опять на картину — и подумал о том, какую странную паузу Пеппер Поттс сделала перед словом «друг».

Да пошло оно все. Хватит с него этого дерьма.

Он подошел к группе поклонников, окруживших Стива, и протиснулся к нему. Легко тронув Стива за локоть, он сказал ему в самое ухо: 

— Стив. Мы можем… отойти на минуту?

Стив повернулся, на лице его тут же проступило беспокойство, и все их ранние разногласия моментально были забыты. Он тихо спросил: 

— С тобой все хорошо? Я знаю, тебе все это не особо…

Баки поднял руку и покачал головой.

— Нет, не про это. Я просто… — и он развернулся и пошел прочь из толпы, зная, что Стив последует за ним, из галереи в небольшой коридор перед туалетными комнатами. Сюда меньше доносился шум толпы, и Баки показалось, что и дышать сразу стало как-то легче.

— Стив, — повторил он, потому что это давало время подумать, как лучше облечь все в слова. Он попытался было привычным успокаивающим жестом провести рукой по волосам, но они были гладко убраны, и руку пришлось опустить. — Стив, картина просто невероятная.

Стив слабо улыбнулся. 

— Ну конечно. Там же ты.

— Заткнись. Не делай из этого шутку, — Баки протянул между ними руку, и Стив замолчал, хотя по лицу видно было, что ему есть что сказать.

В галерее стало еще тише — гул разговоров затих, и разом стало еще легче. Видит бог, сейчас пригодилась бы любая помощь — лишь бы сказать слова, которые давно рвались наружу.

— Спасибо. За все, — сказал Баки. — За то, что ты всегда, всегда рядом со мной, и я знаю, все говорят это «не знаю, чтобы я без тебя делал» — но я и правда не знаю, не знаю, был бы я вообще без тебя. И сам не могу поверить, что никогда ничего из этого не говорил тебе раньше. Я так облажался, Стив. Мне стоило сказать тебе правду давным-давно. А я, похоже, просто трус.

Стив, глядя вдаль, поверх плеча Баки, туда, где собралась толпа, начал было: 

— Баки, думаю, там…

— Твою мать, Стив, можешь хоть минуту меня послушать? Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя, чертов ты придурок.

Стив резко и полностью сфокусировался на Баки, и тому потребовалось все его мужество, чтобы не прикрыть лицо руками.

— Что?

— Господи, я не собирался говорить это так!

— Ты меня любишь?

Баки едва заметно кивнул.

— Но это я люблю тебя! — воскликнул Стив, словно два этих факта взаимоисключали друг друга.

— Что?

— Я собирался тебе сказать, тогда, перед тем, как ты меня бросил! Какого, кстати, черта это вообще было, а?

— Я тебя бросил?

— Да! — резко ответил Стив. — И мне было просто невыносимо несколько недель!

— Ах, тебе было невыносимо, — сказал Баки, настолько обалдев от происходящего, что слова сами слетели с губ: — Стив, да я сам не свой был! Я врезал Рамлоу! Рыдал в подушку в Наташиной гостевой почти каждую ночь!

— Ты врезал Рамлоу?

Баки кивнул, и по лицу Стива расплылась мрачная, удовлетворенная улыбка.

— Это к делу не относится, — сказал Баки.

— Отлично, давай тогда обратно где остановились — ну какого хрена?

— Тебе было невыносимо, — очень тихо сказал Баки, и это не прозвучало как вопрос. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы Стив так себя чувствовал. — Я не знал, — сказал он. — Я думал, все станет лучше, если мы прекратим, подумал, что я просто мучаю себя, скрывая чувства к тебе.

— Да ты, блин, издеваешься? — спросил Стив и возвел глаза к потолку. Потом он посмотрел на Баки, и лицо его вдруг озарила широченная ухмылка. — Вот мы два идиота.

— Два дебила, — подхватил Баки, все еще не до конца веря услышанному.

— Мы могли бы все это время целоваться, — сказал Стив, резко шагнул вперед и поцеловал Баки с такой силой, что тот впечатался в стену. Стив уложил руки ему на бедра, а Баки обнял его лицо ладонями, потом повел выше, лохматя волосы, а Стив прижался к нему, и целовал его… целовал его...

Стив любил его.

— Как долго? — потребовал Баки, едва они перестали целоваться.

— Слишком долго, — ответил Стив. — Скажи еще раз.

— Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, какой же ты дурак, — сказал Стив, и Баки рассмеялся прямо ему в рот, потому что да, что-то такое он и заслужил. В ответ он подхватил Стива, приподнимая и прижимая, прикусил, целуя, кожу на шее, и Стив застонал ему в рот, и поднял руки, вороша волосы и превращая прическу в воронье гнездо. Стив обвил ногами его талию, и Баки засунул руку ему под пиджак и тянул наружу рубашку, пока не коснулся кожи. Стив был обжигающе горячим, он выцеловывал линии на шее Баки, втягивал в рот мочки его ушей, и вылизывал чувствительные места над ключицами.

— И приз достается… Стиву Роджерсу!

— Ну ни хрена себе, — пробормотал Стив Баки в шею.

— Стив, — позвал Баки. — Это же церемония награждения.

— Блин, — сказал Стив, тут же съехав на пол и отступив на шаг назад. Волосы у него торчали стороны, воротник как коровы жевали, галстук был перекручен, очки криво сидели на носу рубашка торчала наружу, губы были зацелованы до ярко-алого цвета, и завершала все это явно видимая эрекция. Баки потянулся было пригладить ему волосы, но Стив едва не отпрыгнул. — Наверное, тебе лучше меня сейчас не касаться, — сказал он и покраснел еще сильнее.

— Думай про позиции в бейсболе, — сказал Баки, просто потому что это же классика. — Ой, нет, лучше подумай о Роксон Ойл!

— Беру все свои слова назад. Ненавижу тебя, — Стив кое-как запихнул обратно рубашку, разгладил галстук и зачесал волосы — ну, как смог. Он поправил штаны, пряча стояк, сделал глубокий вдох и пошел, не оборачиваясь, в галерею.

— Мой же ты красавец, — сказал Баки тихо, понадеявшись, что его услышит только Стив, а потом, просто потому что ему было хорошо и сопротивляться моменту не хотелось, он приложил руки рупором ко рту и громко прошептал: — Бери деньги!

Стив завел руку за спину и показал Баки средний палец.

Баки так и остался позади толпы, попытавшись смешаться с ней, чтобы никто не заметил, насколько он не в себе морально и физически. Но к нему тут же подошла, постукивая высокими каблуками, Пеппер Поттс и взяла под локоть. 

— Значит, сложно, — сказала она. На Баки она произвела настолько благоприятное впечатление, что в ответ он просто улыбнулся.

— Уже чуть менее сложно, — признался он.

— Подозреваю, про меня упомянуть времени не нашлось?

Он покачал головой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.

— Я надеялась поговорить со Стивом до того, как его работа победит, — сказала она. Они оба посмотрели на Стива, стоящего посреди сцены — выглядел он немного потерянным, пока распорядитель церемонии зачитывал вслух основные вехи его карьеры. — Было бы очень кстати сделать заявление прямо здесь — конечно, заручившись поддержкой Стива и его согласием участвовать в плане.

Баки достал телефон и написал Стиву: «пеппер поттс» так быстро, как только смог. В результате сообщение выглядело как «ппер птс», но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив поднял голову и заметил их обоих в самом конце комнаты. 

— А что вообще за план?

— Вы же были частью программы Старк Индастриз по протезированию для ветеранов, верно? — спросила она. Вопрос был явно простой формальностью, потому что она уже знала ответ. Баки поднял левую руку и помахал ей блестящими пальцами. Она кивнула. — Это была пилотная программа. Я всегда хотела ее расширить: работать с ассоциацией ветеранов, построить новый медицинский центр, предлагающий физиотерапию и различные современные технологии — и многое другое в этом роде.

Против этого Баки возражать не мог. 

— И вам нужен Стив, чтобы?..

— Хочу купить эту картину, конечно, — сказала Пеппер. — И всю серию солдатских портретов, если он пожелает. Они прекрасны, плюс это будет хорошей рекламой для проекта. И если мы сейчас объявим, что Старк Индастриз собирается пожертвовать приличную сумму на этот проект, возможно, это подтолкнет Роксон Ойл тоже дать денег, поддерживая начинание. Им нужна любая позитивная реклама, за какую они только могут уцепиться.

— Стиву это понравится, — сказал Баки. Это было гораздо лучше, чем просто отказаться от призовых денег.

— Наташа сказала то же самое.

Баки лишь кивнул, потому что в это время он набирал второе сообщение: «пригласи ее на сцену как закончишь». Секундой позже он увидел, как Стив прочел, а потом сконфуженно посмотрел на него и тут же убрал телефон в карман, потому что пришло его время выходить в центр сцены.

Стив откашлялся, опустил микрофон под свой рост и сделал паузу, прежде чем начать говорить. Баки почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым за бессонную ночь, наполненную ненужными переживаниями. Если бы не он, Стив мог бы приготовить речь. Баки бы, наверное, стоило чувствовать себя виноватым и за то, что щеки Стива все еще горели румянцем, и за то, каким помятым он был в этот самый большой на сегодняшний день момент в его карьере — но ничего такого не было и в помине.

— Большое вам спасибо,— сказал Стив, и начал он хорошо. У него был такой приятный, глубокий голос. Он, наверное, мог бы минут десять читать меню на вынос, и Баки бы все равно устроил ему овации. — Для меня большая честь получить эту награду — но заслуга в этом не только моя. Никто не работает в одиночку, и я благодарен всем, кто помогал мне в жизни и работе — моим учителям по рисованию, друзьям, семье. Когда я сказал, что никто не работает в одиночку, я говорил и образно, и — если иметь в виду портреты — совершенно буквально. Я не был один, создавая «Зимнего Солдата», и я благодарен своему натурщику за бесчисленные часы, что мы провели в студии. Я благодарен за его терпение, и я благодарен за то, что мне позволено было увидеть.

Стив быстро посмотрел на него, а затем вернулся взглядом к толпе. Наверное, все сейчас глазели на него, но Баки было все равно — его волновало то, что еще собирался сказать Стив.

— Вокруг портрета было много дискуссий о политике, — сказал Стив. — Как и большинство художников, я достаточно эгоистичен, чтобы не объяснять, о чем моя работа — но да, конечно, это политическое заявление. Не стану отрицать, что просто счастлив видеть, как разрастается дискуссия о том, достаточно ли внимания, сочувствия и поддержки мы даем нашим ветеранам — и какой позор, что мы даем меньше, чем они заслуживают. Эта дискуссия затрагивает лишь небольшую часть того, о чем мы вообще должны говорить — о ценности человеческой жизни. Портрет — это про человека. Все начинается с простого: надо посмотреть на другого человека — такой отправной пункт для сопереживания — и превратить это в высокое искусство. Написать чей-то портрет непросто, точно так же, как непросто и понять другого человека. Иногда мы не понимаем даже тех, ближе которых, казалось бы, у нас нет. Но хотя это непросто, это очень важно. Смотреть на других людей, видеть их, понимать, относиться с добротой и уважением, которого они заслуживают — вот та работа, которую стоит делать.

— Спасибо, — добавил Стив и склонил голову в легком поклоне. Эта легкая самоирония после восторженной и вдохновляющей речи — словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем, и на место Стива Роджерса, известного художника, вернули Стива, парня, с которым Баки сбегал с уроков математики.

Грянули аплодисменты, и как только они затихли, Стив снова поднял микрофон и сказал: 

— Ой, и если вы позволите занять еще минуту вашего времени, моя… коллега Пеппер Поттс хочет кое-что добавить.

По правую руку от Баки Пеппер Поттс приняла неожиданное представление с безупречной грацией. Она кивнула Баки и затем толпе, что расступалась перед ней, пропуская к Стиву и сцене.

— Спасибо, Стив, — сказала она. — Чтобы никого не задерживать, перейду сразу к сути: портрет вашей работы — на самом деле, вся серия портретов ветеранов — вдохновила Старк Индастриз выделить пятьдесят миллионов долларов на строительство нового медицинского центра, деятельного которого будет направлена на обеспечение наших ветеранов произведениями искусства из мира протезирования.

Пеппер, чьи последние слова потонули в грохоте аплодисментов, широко улыбнулась. Стив смотрел на нее огромными глазами, но быстро опомнился, подобрался, и в этот момент Пеппер пожала ему руку и что-то тихо сказала вне зоны действия микрофона.

Баки заметил, что сбоку от толпы немолодой белый мужчина в дорогом костюме скорчил кислую мину и похлопал безо всякого энтузиазма. Баки готов был поспорить на что угодно, что это и есть генеральный директор Роксон Ойл.

Стив и Пеппер остались отвечать на многочисленные вопросы, последовавшие за их выступлением, и Баки пошел к выходу, на ходу листая ленту в телефоне. Он задел кого-то плечом, поднял голову и увидел, что это Энджи и Пегги стоят напротив него, широко ухмыляясь. Пегги протянула ему фужер шампанского и чокнулась об него своим.

— Поздравляем, — сказала Энджи.

— О, но я не…. — сказала Баки. — Я же просто там сидел.

— А, ты про картину, — сказала Энджи. — Ну да, и с этим тоже поздравляем.

Энджи улыбнулась ему, а потом Пегги, и они переглянулись, толкнувшись сначала локтями, а потом бедрами. Энджи обняла Пегги за талию, а Пегги сказала: 

— Я забронировала столик, но с радостью все отменю, если у вас другие планы.

— Планы? — спросил Баки, и они закатили глаза, рассмеявшись. Планы значили гостиничный номер, один на двоих со Стивом, и теперь одна кровать не казалась больше такой уж проблемой. — Что-то я сегодня торможу со страшной силой и все шутки мимо.

— Наверное, из-за смены часовых поясов, — предположила Энджи тоном прекрасно все понимающего человека, что не помогало.

— Точно, — согласился Баки. — И еще шампанское. — И еще то, что Стив запрыгнул на него прямо напротив мужского туалета, и часа не прошло, но кто же считал. — Но если вы уже забронировали, то мы с вами, — сказал он. — Мы, я и Стив, у нас есть время.

Пегги улыбнулась ему с искренней теплотой и сказала: 

— Замечательно.

— Пегги, а эта бронь… как думаешь, ее можно увеличить до пяти человек? — Баки кивнул в сторону Стива и Пеппер — эти двое выглядели так, словно работали вместе годами, а не только что встретились.

— Ого-го, я всегда хотела познакомиться с Пеппер Поттс, — застонала Энджи. — Обожаю женщин в костюмах.

— Мы знаем, дорогая, — сказала Пегги, доставая телефон.

Толпа вокруг Стива и Пеппер стала поменьше, и Стив попытался завершить разговор и выбираться из круга людей. Баки видел, как он указал куда-то в их сторону и извинился, всем видом давая понять, что увидел того, с кем ему и правда надо поговорить. Баки не смог сдержать улыбки.


	24. Chapter 24

Как только они оказались внутри, Стив толкнул его, вжимая спиной в дверь гостиничного номера. 

— Нам, наверное, нужно обсудить пару моментов, — сказал он, притираясь бедрами к Баки.

— Да, — выдохнул тот единственное, что успел, прежде чем Стив сгреб его за галстук — не грубо, но явно продумав каждое движение. Стив не дергал — он тянул. И все было рассчитано так, чтобы у Баки было время — и возможность — сказать «нет», или покачать головой, или даже оттолкнуть Стива. Баки ничего из этого не сделал.

Стив тянул его вниз — и Баки с радостью подавался. Они поцеловались, а потом Стив сказал: 

— Не хочу сейчас говорить.

Баки бы с радостью выразил согласие — и даже облегчение. Все эти движения бедрами не очень хорошо сочеталось с серьезными разговорами. Но Стив снова поцеловал его, и сейчас это было все, что нужно.

— Хотя ты можешь кое-что сказать, — добавил Стив. Его ладони и губы были повсюду, высвобождая волосы Баки из пучка, развязывая галстук и терзая нежную кожу шеи.

— Мфф, — выстонал Баки перед тем, как его заткнули еще одним поцелуем. Он сам пытался расстегнуть ремень Стива и выпростать рубашку из штанов. На них все еще было много одежды, но Баки подталкивал Стива бедрами в направлении кровати.

Брюки Стива свалились к лодыжкам, как только Баки расстегнул его ширинку — но Стив резко остановился прямо посреди комнаты, и Баки налетел него. 

— Эй, — сказал Стив гораздо более ровным, чем обычно, тоном. — Ты же не против всего этого, да?

Баки рассмеялся и положил руку Стива себе на член, который стоял так, что угрожал целостности штанов. Стив, держа руку там, куда ее устроил Баки, уточнил: 

— Нет, мне надо знать — ты точно не против, что я… немного груб с тобой? Говорю, что делать?

— Стив, ты отправил мне развратную фотку парня в бондаже из веревки, и я неделями на это дрочил, — сказал Баки — подобная откровенность была каплей в море по сравнению со всем этим. Но Стив явно ждал чего-то еще, и он добавил: — Да, Стив. Меня устраивает, что ты груб со мной в постели или говоришь, что делать — да и многое остальное, наверное, тоже — правда, я пока не пытался познать себя в подобных вопросах.

— Эй, — сказал Стив, пропуская волосы Баки сквозь пальцы. — Не страшно. Я тоже. Думаешь, я сам не в легком шоке от того, как сильно всего этого хочу?

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Баки. Ему и самому было смешно от того, насколько лучше он себя чувствовал только от того, что Стив касался его. Стив — со спущенными штанами, запутавшимися в неснятых ботинках, прямо сейчас был далеко не эталоном авторитарности.

— Ну, я рад, что вся заказанная мной веревка не пропадет даром, — сказал Стив, и, наверное, предполагалось, что это шутка, только вот у Баки от нее сжалось в груди. Он представил себе прибывшую по почте посылку, и что чувствовал Стив, глядя на нее. У него аж живот скрутило от этих мыслей. Он так зациклился на том, что хотел для Стива лучшего — не Баки, — что у него и мысли не возникло спросить самого Стива, а чего же хочет он. Баки хотел все сделать правильно, избавить их от ситуации, в которой никто из них не получал того, чего хотел — и в результате сделал Стиву так больно.

И ведь еще ходил эти несколько недель, страдал, думая о той боли, что Стив ему причинил.

И правда, как же сложно понять другого человека.

Он поцеловал Стива, глубоко, обхватив ладонями его голову и откидываясь назад — как еще он мог передать, что чувствовал? 

— Прости меня, — сказал он.

— Нет, только не начинай, Бак, а то мы никогда до кровати не доберемся, — сказал Стив, но голос его звучал чуть глухо. — Ты тоже меня прости. Мы оба слишком легко сдались. И теперь давай это друг другу возместим.

— Я просто весь внимание.

Баки с трудом подавил вздох разочарования — Стив не только убрал руку с его члена, но еще и, наклонившись, подхватил штаны, надел их и застегнул ремень.

— У нас нет смазки, — сказал он. — Пойду что-нибудь куплю. А ты останешься здесь — и когда я вернусь, ты будешь ждать меня — голым, лицом в подушку, с руками на перекладинах изголовья кровати.

У Баки аж глаза округлились — но он справился, и даже не залился румянцем, во всяком случае, не так ярко, как Стив, хотя предательское тепло разлилось внутри лишь от одних этих слов, звучащих как приказ.

— И, Баки?

Баки посмотрел на него, внезапно осознав, что в последнюю минуту мысли его ускользнули куда-то далеко.

— Отсутствие веревки вовсе не означает, что тебе позволено двигаться, — ровно сказал Стив. И как только Баки кивнул, он вышел из номера.

Хотя Стива не было минут двадцать, казалось, что прошло две тысячи лет.  
Уже в процессе раздевания пульс Баки взлетел до небес. Едва справившись с искушением просто стащить все с себя и бросить на пол — обычно он так не поступал, не в своей отстойной квартире уж точно, — он решил все сделать по правилам. Стив дал ему время. Баки медленно снял одежду, предмет за предметом, повесил пиджак в шкаф и аккуратно сложил штаны.

Затем пришла очередь кровати — он улегся на живот, немного разведя ноги и вцепившись ладонями за перекладины изголовья. Они были явно лишь для красоты, но казались прочными, деревянными, выкрашенными белой краской. Покрывало под ним было с цветочным рисунком и, дожидаясь Стива, Баки в подробностях изучил детали узора.

Он старался двигаться как можно меньше. Он мог бы расслабиться, улечься на кровати, даже погладить себя — и Стив бы никогда не узнал. Или мог остаться как есть и просто немного потереться о покрывало. Стив бы тоже никогда не узнал, даже если бы зашел прямо в процессе — Баки бы просто остановился. Словно здесь и сейчас ничего и не было.

Но Стив сказал ему не двигаться.

Было бы намного проще, если бы у него не стоял. Баки умел тихо и неподвижно лежать в снайперской лежке. Двадцать минут на кровати — да это просто ерунда для него. Но учитывая, что стояло крепче, чем за последние несколько недель, уже пачкая смазкой цветочный рисунок покрывала, он просто умирал от желания, чтобы Стив поскорее вернулся и уже что-то с ним сделал.

Он почти застонал от удовольствия, просто услышав, как открывается дверь, но напрягшись, сдержался. Он ждал, что скажет Стив.

— Молодец, — сказал тот, и Баки услышал, как зашуршало пальто — видимо, Стив снимал его. — Отлично смотришься, — повторил он, явно, черт бы его побрал, никуда не спеша. Одобрение из уст Стива ощущалось просто офигительно, но прикосновения были бы еще лучше. Баки приподнял голову, чтобы краем глаза увидеть, как Стив расстегивает манжеты рубашки и закатывает рукава до локтей. Он ослабил галстук, а потом сел на кровать рядом.

Баки почувствовал себя очень, очень голым.

— Можешь говорить, — сказал ему Стив. — Слова воодушевляют. Можешь издавать столько звуков, сколько пожелаешь.

Баки был бы и рад, если бы мог выдавить хоть что-то. Он выдохнул, и Стив тут же коснулся внутренней стороны его правого запястья и повел пальцами вверх по руке. От контакта Баки задрожал, но быстро остановил себя. Не двигаться. Он так хотел сделать все правильно.

Стив продолжил движение пальцев вверх, остановившись лишь у самого плеча.

— Какой же ты красивый.

Баки ждал, что Стив проследует пальцами и погладит спину, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого Стив опустил ладонь на затылок и шею Баки.  
Другой рукой он начал неспешно развязывать собственный галстук. Выдернув из-под воротника, Стив оставил его лежать на коленях. Затем расстегнул пару пуговиц, немного обнажая шею — эта небольшая уступка в сторону наготы шла ему просто невероятно. Баки хотелось поцеловать его, провести губами по обнаженной шее вниз, к ключицам. Но он не двигался.

Стив подхватил галстук и на мгновение прижал ткань к рукам Баки, обернул гладкий, прохладный шелк вокруг запястий. 

— Я мог бы тебя связать, — медленно выговорил Стив. — Мог бы привязать тебя к изголовью. Но не думаю, что это тебе потребуется. Думаю, ты и сам справишься — лишь потому, что я сказал тебе.

Баки мысленно заметался между желанием быть связанным и выполнить то, что сказал Стив. Но Стив же обещал связать его дома. Рано или поздно это все равно случится.

Рука Стива, теплая и тяжелая, так и лежала на затылке.

— Да, — наконец выдохнул Баки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Баки в затылок. Небрежно отбросив галстук на пол, он потянулся и привычным движением поправил собственный стояк сквозь штаны.

Баки снова вспомнил, что Стив полностью одет, в то время как он сам лежит абсолютно голым — лежит так терпеливо, невыносимо терпеливо — и всего этого было почти что слишком много. Баки выдохнул, издав нечто среднее между разочарованным стоном и бормотанием: 

— Знаешь же, я бы мог сделать это за тебя.

— Знаю, — согласился Стив, безмятежный и невыносимо самодовольный. Рука его соскользнула с затылка, проведя теплую дорожку между лопаток, по спине, и замерла мучительно близко к заднице. Баки бы хотелось, о как ему хотелось, лишь чуть-чуть приподнять бедра, толкнуться вверх так, чтобы показать Стиву, где он желает прикосновений — но двигаться было нельзя.

И тогда Стив наконец — наконец-то! — положил ладонь на ягодицу и от души сгреб в горсть.

Баки так хотелось податься в это прикосновение, но он не мог — вместо этого он использовал слова: 

— Господи, да. Ну наконец-то мы куда-то продвинулись!

— И куда же это? — насмешливо спросил Стив.

Но Стив и сам прекрасно знал, так что Баки решил не утруждаться с ответом. Большим пальцем Стив погладил ложбинку между ягодицами, а затем медленно, убийственно медленно скользнул вниз — Баки сжал перекладину так, что потом наверняка останутся отметины. Когда Стив наконец-то прикоснулся к дырке, мягко надавил и обвел по кромке, Баки дернулся, задирая бедра.

Стив немедленно убрал руку, замахнулся и смачно шлепнул по заднице.

Ужалило болью — но не сильно, а как напоминание оставаться на месте. Баки снова вытянулся на кровати, улегшись обратно на влажное, им же и устроенное место. На коже все еще ощущалось эхо шлепка Стива — он подумал, осталась ли там красная отметина. Было странно хорошо — заставляло задуматься, может, в том, чтобы быть плохим, есть столько же удовольствия, как и в том, чтобы быть хорошим?

— Я сказал не двигаться, — ровно произнес Стив.

— Да, сэр, — выдохнул Баки.

Это «сэр» было в полушутку, но ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не сказал: 

— Хорошо, — и в голове все словно заискрилось от удовольствия. О господи. Как же он хотел быть хорошим. Хотел, чтобы Стив говорил ему, что он — хороший. Баки чувствовал, как с него капает на покрывало.

— Бак, все хорошо?

— Да, — немедленно ответил он. — Да, да, Стив, пожалуйста…

— Стив пожалуйста что? — Прошла, казалось, целая вечность тех пор, как Стив прикасался к нему в последний раз. И даже жалящий укус шлепка растворился без следа. Глянув поверх плеча, Баки увидел, что Стив склонился, расшнуровывая ботинки. Скинув один, а затем второй, Стив принялся расстегивать рубашку с умопомрачительной методичностью.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — попросил Баки. Голос его звучал точно так же отчаянно и беспомощно, как он себя сейчас чувствовал. Скосив глаза, он увидел улыбку Стива — уронив на пол рубашку, тот так же медленно приступил к майке. Темно-синие чернила татуировки контрастно выделялись на порозовевшей коже. Ну, хотя бы Баки тут не единственный, кому отчаянно нравится происходящее. — Трахни меня. Пожалуйста.

Стив расстегнул ремень, уронил и вышагнул из штанов с трусами, и теперь они оба были совсем голыми. Стив отошел, доставая из пакета бутылку смазки, и вернулся к кровати.

— Да, ну пожалуйста, — прошептал Баки. Невозможность двинуться или даже отпустить перекладину изголовья давала какое-то новое понимание собственного тела. Так много мест отчаянно жаждали прикосновений, а Стиву, черт бы его побрал, казалось, и дела до этого не было.

— Так что ты, говоришь, хочешь? — спросил Стив, явно получая от происходящего слишком много удовольствия.

— Я вроде как был предельно четок.

Стив наклонился так, что его губы почти прошлись по уху Баки. 

— Ну развлеки меня, — сказал он, устраивая руку на ягодицы Баки — напоминание и обещание в одном флаконе.

— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю, — вдруг дошло до Баки, хотя — ну конечно — он уже знал это, после того раза, в душе Наташи. Но тогда он так боялся сболтнуть о своих настоящих чувствах — сегодня же можно было говорить что душа пожелает. — Больше — ты это любишь, — уверенно добавил Баки, потому что если Стив хотел, чтобы он говорил не замолкая, то ему нужны были подробности. — Стив Роджерс и его похотливый ум. Еще хоть кто-то, кроме меня, хоть одна живая душа, знает про тебя такое?

Вопрос был риторическим, и Баки пробило дрожью, когда Стив ответил: 

— Только ты.

Баки не мог двигаться — но вот говорить он мог безо всяких ограничений, чем и решил воспользоваться, получив все преимущества. 

— Господи, Стив, ты хоть представляешь себе, как долго я тут лежал в ожидании тебя? Я хочу двигаться, я умираю как этого хочу, Стив, господи, да я воображал себе, как буду тереться о чертов матрас — вот до чего ты меня довел!

Стив подхватил его ногу и отвел в сторону, повторил со второй, так что бедра оказались разведены. Баки с радостью принял новую позу — и просто потому что было приятно, и как ожидание большего.

Он услышал, как Стив открыл колпачок смазки — и с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Блин, да, ну пожалуйста, тронь меня, вставь мне пальцы, растяни меня, раскрой меня под себя, сделай мокрым и готовым принять тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, я так сильно хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Так сильно хочу, богом клянусь, я… — и когда Стив наконец протолкнул в него пальцы, Баки продолжил говорить — но слова использовать перестал.

Секрет подобного трепа в постели — что в какой-то момент стыд просто отшибает. Стиву повело, что Баки ждал так долго — он был так отчаянно заведен, что вообще не беспокоился ни о чем, тем более о том, что он там говорит. Запрет даже поерзать под Стивом сводил с ума, но, по крайней мере, он мог выразить это словами.

Баки окончательно потерялся в том, что он вообще несет — да это было уже и не важно. 

— Стив, Стив, о господи, о да — Стив?

Стив вынул пальцы — и их отсутствие, эта пустота, отозвалась болью.

Затем он почувствовал обе руки Стива — как они разводят ягодицы, как что-то теплое и мокрое входит внутрь — и это точно были не пальцы.

Язык. Язык Стива, господи, он растягивал его языком. Твою же мать.

Это было невыносимо, непристойно хорошо. Лишь какое-то время спустя до Баки дошло, что он не проронил ни слова — Стив остановился, поднял голову и спросил: 

— Бак?

— Не останавливайся.

— Нравится? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

— Блядь, да, — застонал Баки в подушку. Он не хотел смотреть, потому что Стив вроде собрался продолжать растягивать его языком, но в последний момент не утерпел и быстро глянул поверх плеча — Стив был как самый сладкий из грехов, с темными, широко распахнутыми глазами, и лицо его светилось таким довольством, что Баки был рад, что посмотрел.

Он продолжил воспевать оды Стиву, хотя скорее это воспевание было похоже на стоны или даже на полузадушенные выдохи. Стив, казалось, готов был до скончания веков вот так лежать между ног Баки, одним языком доводя его до потери рассудка — и Баки был совершенно не против, вот только сейчас он хотел большего.

— Стив, пожалуйста, — застонал он. — Стив, я хочу кончить с твоим членом во мне.

Стив отстранился, напоследок скользнув руками по бедрам Баки. 

— Ладно. Если попрошу встать на четвереньки, сможешь держать руки там же, где и сейчас?

Баки приподнялся, становясь на колени и локти и примеряясь. 

— Да, без проблем.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. И снова принялся возиться целую вечность, явно никуда не спеша. Но когда наконец он устроился и вошел, ощущения были такие, что у Баки чуть глаза не закатились.

— Твою мать, да, пожалуйста, — шептал он, и может, говорил что-то еще, трудно сказать. Стив трахал его — и это было именно так прекрасно, как Баки себе и воображал, или даже лучше, потому что Стив держал его за бедра и время от времени наклонялся, целуя в спину.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, — шептал Стив, гладя Баки по бокам. Стив проявлял просто чудеса выносливости, трахая Баки так медленно, что тому казалось, что сейчас он прямо тут и умрет.

— Тоже люблю тебя, — выдохнул Баки, и хотя он имел в виду именно то, что произнес, на выходе получилась отчаянная мольба. Левой рукой он, похоже, уже покарябал краску перекладины, наверное, она сейчас была в такие же дрова, как и он сам.

— Ты там такой классный, — сказал Стив. Он немного ускорился и, слава богу, наконец-то заговорил, потому что сам Баки и двух слов бы сейчас не связал. — Я заставил тебя не двигаться, ждать и желать. И ты так здорово все сделал, так классно выглядел — господи, Баки, ты невероятный. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Можешь кончить для меня?

И хотя Баки беззвучно прошептал:   
— Да, — Стив все равно потянулся и сгреб в ладонь его член. И это прикосновение просто швырнуло Баки за край. Он простонал имя Стива, и они оба услышали звук крушащегося дерева — левая ладонь таки уничтожила перекладину изголовья, которую Баки так отчаянно сжимал все это время. Баки выплеснулся на себя — на руку Стива и свой живот и даже немного на покрывало под ним.

Стив громко рассмеялся и кончил вслед за ним, и Баки почувствовал, как внутри стало жарко от его семени. 

— Блин, я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя, — сказал Стив, практически падая на него сверху.

— Слава богу, ты теперь известный художник при деньгах — раз уж нам придется за все это платить, — сказал Баки, кинув в сторону деревяшки, измочаленной металлической рукой. Он все еще не мог заставить себя разжать правую руку.

Стив снова рассмеялся. 

— Ты, кстати, уже можешь двигаться, — сказал он, выходя из него.

Баки отпустил перекладину, стряхнул кусочки дерева с ладони и тут же перевернулся на спину, обнимая Стива. Тот поцеловал его в шею и зарылся носом в волосы.

— Это было просто…просто замечательно.

— Да, — согласился Баки.

— Останемся так или хочешь в душ?

— Мф… — промычал Баки, очень занятый выцеловыванием плеча Стива. — Давай так — мы потеряли, считай, месяцы тисканий после секса.

— Полностью согласен, — сказал Стив и растекся по нему.


	25. Chapter 25

— Вот вам и вся история про то, как я заполучил личный номер Пеппер Поттс, — закончил Стив рассказ про поездку в Лондон. Вид у него при этом был такой, словно он сам себе не верит.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — добавил Баки. Он уже несколько раз встревал в рассказ с дополнениями, и теперь Райли, сидевший напротив него, по другую сторону журнального столика, выглядел по-настоящему удивленным, а брови его почти уползли под густую челку. Ну да, может, они со Стивом сидели слишком близко после возвращения. В конце концов, они же не занимаются сексом публично!

— Вообще, все это выглядело бы гораздо более впечатляющим, не знай мы все, что у Наташи личный номер Пеппер Поттс был примерно всегда, — сказал Сэм. Наташа скромно улыбнулась. Стив, сидевший на диване рядом с Сэмом, пихнул того локтем в бок.

— Это я выиграл приз и вдохновил их на создание благотворительного фонда, ты, засранец! — возмутился Стив, и Баки тут же включился: 

— И вовсе не все мы знали про Нат, правда же?

— В моем собственном доме — и ты со мной так, да? — сказал Сэм Стиву. Он посмотрел на свой бок, словно ожидал увидеть там глубокую рану.

— Похоже, поездка удалась, — сказала Наташа.

Стив ей кивнул, а затем отвел глаза. Баки изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку, стараясь не испортить момент. В самолете Стив поставил на паузу подкаст, решительно вытащил и уронил на колени наушники и потом спросил его: 

— Мы встречаемся?

— Я блин, очень на это надеюсь, — ответил Баки.

Стив посмотрел на него с непередаваемым, словно не верящим выражением на лице. Может, они и не были пока готовы шутить на эту тему. 

— Прости. Но это так и есть, — сказал Баки. Было намного труднее говорить все это с шутками-прибаутками, когда хотелось быть искренним, несмотря на всю нервозность, что бурлила где-то в горле. — Я правда надеюсь, что ты хочешь со мной встречаться, несмотря на… ну, сам знаешь.

— И с чего бы это я не хотел с тобой встречаться? — спросил Стив. — В смысле, ну да, ты меня, конечно, ненадолго бортанул, но ты же не собираешься отколоть что-то такое еще раз. — Стив помолчал и потом добавил: — Ведь так?

— Господи, нет, конечно, нет, если это хоть как-то от меня зависит, — сказал Баки. — Я больше думал про все это «ты успешный и знаменитый, а я едва свожу концы с концами на крошечную зарплату кассира». Я же думал, что вы с Пегги попробуете еще раз, потому что не с чего тебе хотеть быть со мной, когда ты мог бы быть с ней… но когда я встретил Энджи, стало ясно, что это больше не вариант.

После этого Стив какое-то время просто смотрел на него, а Баки поверить не мог, что набрался храбрости и выдал это все сразу. Он отвел глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы они не блестели так предательски. Может, он так расчувствовался из-за высоты. Все это звучало так невыносимо стремно, но и смысл в этом тоже был. Господи, ну вот почему он такой.

— Баки, — осторожно подбирая слова, начал Стив. — Я же с тобой встречаюсь, а не с твоей работой. Да мне начхать на твою работу.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а что, если мы будем вместе лет пять кряду, и я все еще буду такой же бесполезный? Не хожу сидеть у тебя на шее, — да заткнись ты, говорил он себе, но было уже поздно.

— Ты не бесполезный, — очень твердо произнес Стив. — И не будешь сидеть на шее. Единственная причина, по которой твоя работа вообще может меня интересовать — я хочу, чтобы ты был там счастлив. И если ты счастлив, пробивая чеки — честное слово, мне и дела нет. И, чтобы окончательно все прояснить, да, я был влюблен в Пегги, но это было давно, и давно отгорело, кроме того, так уж вышло, что мы теперь влюблены в других. И этот другой для меня — ты, Бак.

Стив устроил руку на подлокотник рядом с рукой Баки и переплел их пальцы.

— Так почему ты так легко отступился, когда я сказал «прекрати»? Почему одного этого слова оказалось достаточно?

На этот раз смех Стива был скорее похож на безрадостный хмык. 

— Ну, думаю, у нас обоих свои трудности с самооценкой.

— Ты думал, я не хочу с тобой встречаться? Но ты же…

— Метр с кепкой и пятьдесят пять кило в зимней одежде. С кучей хронических болезней. И почти всегда — в отвратном настроении. — Стив сделал глубокий вдох и потом добавил: — И я не хочу тыкать пальцем, но это именно ты запретил мне говорить нашим друзьям, что мы спим друг с другом. Ну, как понимаешь, я сделал выводы.

— Блин, Стив. Я просто кретин. Я подумал, что Наташа и Сэм с Райли, узнай они, что мы спим друг с другом, но не встречаемся, начнут задавать уйму кошмарных вопросов, — сказал Баки. — Потому что я был уверен, они знают, что я влюблен в тебя, и — я был точно так же уверен — ты ко мне ничего такого не чувствуешь.

— Похоже, где-то что-то пошло не так.

— И, для справки, ты потрясающий, и тот, кто не захотел бы с тобой встречаться из-за проблем со здоровьем — просто козел и не заслуживает тебя, — закончил Баки.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Стив.

— А что до отвратного настроения, мне кажется я ушел убийственное средство, так что вообще на эту тему не беспокоюсь, — Стив улыбнулся ему, но до того, как он успел сделать какие-то предположения, что бы это могло быть, Баки добавил: — И, если пожелаешь, можешь хоть чертова пилота вертолета нанять и выписать в небе, что мы встречаемся.

Так что Баки знал, что собирался сказать Стив прямо сейчас, закончив осматривать гостиную Райли и Сэма с этой своей улыбкой через все лицо. Стив явно ждал этого весь вечер.

— А еще мы с Баки встречаемся.

Наташа немного слишком театрально вдохнула, Райли грохнул кружкой с пивом о стол и воскликнул: 

— Да не может блин быть — наконец-то! 

А Сэм улыбнулся и поднял кружку для тоста — и все тут же повторили жест.

— За то, что вынули наконец головы из задницы, — сказал Райли.

— За то, что вы наконец разобрались, — предложил версию Сэм.

— Что-то мне не нравится тон этого тоста, — возмутился Баки.

— Да, тоже думаю, что мы заслужили чего-то получше, — поддержал его Стив.

Наташа же лишь посмотрела на них с мягкой улыбкой. 

— За «Знакомства по объявлению» на Крейглисте, — сказала она.

Райли той ночью с ними не было, а Сэм явно уже не помнил, но Стив посмотрел на нее — и это было так мило, что Баки поднял кружку и сказал: 

— А вот за это я выпью.

__  
Позднее вечером, когда Стив устроился у Баки под боком, готовясь заснуть в гостевой спальне Наташи — Баки, наверное, пора было привыкать называть ее своей комнатой — он тихо спросил: 

— Ты правда не против, ну... чтобы все знали?

Баки был слишком сонным, чтобы заржать в голос, поэтому он лишь прижал Стива покрепче и поцеловал в затылок. 

— Ты можешь рассказать всем, когда и как пожелаешь.

Стив еще крепче обвил себя рукой Баки и перецеловал костяшки его пальцев — вот и все, что запомнил Баки перед тем, как провалиться в сон.

__  
Стив ушел из дома очень рано, еще до того, как Наташа встала. 

— Вообще мог бы хотя бы доброго утра пожелать, — проворчала она, доставая из шкафа коробку с хлопьями. — Я вообще-то тоже тут живу.

— В следующий раз он постучится к тебе в спальню прямо на рассвете, — пообещал Баки.

— Тьфу, проехали, — сказала она. — Вообще, хорошо, что он тут ночует. Просто чтобы ты знал: тебе не надо прятать его — и это все — от меня. Ну и вообще.

— Я знаю, Нат.

Она потянулась, устраиваясь у стойки, хрустя хлопьями и глядя, как он укачивает в руках кружку с темным кофе, и сказала: 

— Ну давай, не томи, что тебя тревожит?

— Я тут подумал, — начал он.

— Угу.

— Нат. Слушай. Ты должна для меня кое-что сделать.

— А тебе не кажется, Барнс, что я уже достаточно для тебя сделала? — весело спросила она, игнорируя серьезный тон его вопроса. Она улыбнулась, уселась поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу, и еще громче захрустела хлопьями. — Давай, попробуй еще раз, только начни со «Спасибо».

— Спасибо, — полувопросительно произнес он, хотя и понимал что она просто дразнит его. Он и правда был благодарен. — За все. Даже если ты и добралась до самых моих печенок, у тебя были на то все основания.

— Ах, такие искренние слова благодарности, я тронута до глубины души.

— Просто послушай, что я скажу — потому что я говорю это, заботясь о тебе, — упрямо продолжил он, и Наташа закатила глаза. — Позвони Клинту.

Она замерла, не донеся ложку до рта, и уставилась на него.

— А что, ты думала, тебе можно лезть в мою личную жизнь, а мне в твою нет? — спросил он. — Ты, в своей особой манере, снова и снова давала мне понять, что я должен поговорить со Стивом. И я, блин, потратил впустую охрененное количество времени, и объясниться было непросто, но оно того стоило.

— Господи боже, ты с ним в отношениях уже сколько — тридцать шесть часов, и уже раздаешь советы, — возмутилась она. — Что, теперь все время будешь вот таким невыносимым?

— Не-а, — ответил Баки. — Только пока ты ему не позвонишь.

Наташа застонала, кинула ложку в миску и откинулась назад так резко, что практически треснулась головой о дверцу шкафчика за спиной.

— Слушай, может, ничего и не выйдет. Может, он давно забыл и уже встречается с кем-то еще. Но прошло два года — и ты все еще думаешь о нем, и только одно это стоит того, чтобы попробовать. Хотя бы будешь знать наверняка.

Наташа промолчала.

Он поднял руки. 

— Или не будешь. Ладно. Не важно. Я попытался.

Баки в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то ел хлопья с таким мрачным видом.

__

Шли недели и все было почти идеально. Уже то, что Баки больше не нужно было работать на сексуально озабоченного мудака, было огромным облегчением, а не жить в заплесневелом тараканнике — и подавно. Ему нравилось жить с Наташей — и еще больше нравилось встречаться со Стивом.

Особенно когда было как сейчас — Стив сидел у него на спине и делал массаж. Баки очень, ну просто очень нравилось встречаться со Стивом.

Так что в вырвавшемся у него тяжелом вздохе разочарования вместо удовлетворения, казалось, не было никакого смысла.

— Баки?

— Блин, прости, я сам не пойму, что со мной не так.

Стив замер, даже перестав разминать спину — он явно тщательно обдумывал его слова. 

— Бак, — наконец сказал он. — Думаю, это из-за работы.

— Но в последнее время все же в порядке. Да, скучно, но хотя бы никто не пристает. И они мне даже дали больше смен. И Джош по прежнему до судорог меня боится — а это пипец как забавно.

— Да, — сказал Стив тоном, в котором не было ни намека на согласие. 

— Да нет, конечно, это отстойная почасовая работа, — сказал Баки, — но что еще мне остается?

— Что-то, что бы тебе нравилось?

— Угу, — Баки понятия не имел, что это такое могло бы быть.

— Эй, а помнишь, мы как-то дурака валяли тут у Наташи, и ты сказал, что у тебя два таланта? — спросил Стив. Он забрался пальцами в волосы Баки, и от этого весь этот разговор стал как-то легче. — И хотя теперь я не понаслышке знаю, как ты хорош с членом во рту, не думаю, что это подходящая для тебя карьера.

Баки хмыкнул в подушку вместо ответа, но в отместку Стив перестал перебирать его волосы.

— Итак, — сказал он. — И какой еще талант?

— Стив, — возмутился он.

— Давай угадаю, — веселился Стив. — Плетение корзин? Оригами? Паркур?

Баки хотелось прекратить эту пытку поскорее. 

— Убивать людей, — пробормотал он. — Вот мой другой талант, Стив.

— Блин, Бак! — судя по голосу, Стив жалел, что вообще поднял эту тему и что теперь им придется устроить «беседу о самооценке» и прочей фигне, а ведь все, чего хотелось Баки — чтобы Стив продолжал перебирать его волосы.

— Угу, знаю, дермовое выйдет резюме. Баки Барнс, первоклассный мальчик по вывозу, по совместительству киллер.

— Баки, у тебя больше чем два таланта. И ты был отличным армейским снайпером, а не каким-то там массовым убийцей, — сказал Стив, — И, согласись, это огромная и важная разница.

— Стив, для вот такого дерьма у меня есть психолог, — парировал Баки, хотя он уже и не помнил, когда звонил ей в последний раз. У нее, наверное будет тонна вопросов про случившееся в его жизни за последние месяцы. Может, ему стоит позвонить. — Можем мы вернуться к обсуждению моей будущей карьеры?

— Ладно, — согласился Стив. — Но, надеюсь, проституцию и убийства по заказу мы из списка вычеркнули.

— Ну да, — согласился Баки и, к его огромному удовольствию, Стив вернулся к его волосам.

— Если хочешь бросить работу, я сам тебя найму, и ты сможешь хоть каждый день отмывать мои кисточки от краски, — пошутил Стив. — В любом случае, тебе же не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, стоит как следует подумать, чего бы ты хотел от жизни.

— Я знаю, чего бы я хотел от жизни — чтобы ты никогда не переставал перебирать мои волосы, — почти застонал Баки в подушку, и Стив рассмеялся и склонился, целуя его в макушку.

__

В Галерее Брандта в июле проходила выставка нескольких художников, и работы Стива там тоже были представлены. Открытие было назначено на вечер пятницы, но они решили прийти на пару часов пораньше — еще бы, такое количество халявной еды — и Стив, похоже, собирался еще и посмотреть на картины, пообщаться с потенциальными покупателями — но вот это уж точно не к Баки. И как раз в это время в чат пришло сообщение — от Наташи им всем: Стиву, Баки, Райли и Сэму.

Там была ссылка, а под ней заглавными буквами: «АХ ТЫ МЕЛКИЙ ПРОНЫРА»

Стив немедленно ответил: «Спойлеры, Нат!»

Картину в превью Баки уже видел, а вот ссылка была чем-то новым — поэтому он тут же кликнул.

«Алофт»/ Раздел Искусство  
Новая работа в галерее Брандта  
Маура Спитцер, выпускающий редактор/24.07.15 13:07

Сегодня, в шесть вечера, в Галерее Брандта состоится выставка новых работ нескольких художников.

Ну что, достаточно профессиональное начало? И вот теперь я могу отвести душу. Хочу поведать как вчера вечером мне удалось пробраться на предпоказ — и это было просто фантастично. Идите и не пожалеете. Наверное, уже никого не удивится моим словам, но новая работа Стива Роджерса особенно впечатляет.

Представленная им работа, тщательно проработанная фигура мужчины, озаглавленная «Баки», отличается по тону от предыдущей, явно более политически направленной. Обнаженный мужчина — центр композиции — на смятых простынях, сидит, чуть отвернув от зрителя голову. Мы можем видеть большую часть его обнаженной спины, а также левое плечо, переходящее в металлический протез. Голова его чуть повернута в сторону, и за завесой длинных темно-каштановых волос лица почти не видно. Из-за укрывающих лицо теней выражение почти нечитаемо, но хотя он и не смотрит на зрителя, почему-то ясно — он знает, что на него смотрят.

Не только обстановка спальни, но и теплое освещение придают всему образу чувственность и интимность. Позади центральной фигуры — два окна во всю стену, шторы задернуты, но прилегают неплотно, и через прореху проникает дневной свет, предполагающий, что натурщик только что поднялся после дневного сна или — не будем лукавить, мы все об этом подумали — чего-то более романтического.

Видимо, «Баки» и есть саркастический ответ Роджерса на многочисленные спекуляции — кое-что из этого вы можете увидеть в комментариях нашего блога — о его отношениях с натурщиком с «Зимнего Солдата», полотна, взявшего приз на конкурсе «Роксон-Ойл Портрет». Не вызывает сомнений, что это тот же мужчина, хотя здесь он и выглядит совсем иначе. И дело не в протезе. Здесь нет этого чувства изоляции, нет психологической боли, явственно присутствующей на картине «Зимний Солдат», натурщик выглядит почти кокетливо-скромно, почти игриво. Этот опущенный взгляд и едва заметная улыбка словно говорят «ну давай, смотри». Между натурщиком и художником явно идет молчаливый разговор, которого не было на предыдущей картине. И хотя натурщик на картине один, одиноким он больше не выглядит.

Как обычно, картина выполнена в типично роджеровском мягком, реалистичном стиле. Центральная фигура проработана с особым вниманием, в то время как драпировка кровати и остальная часть комнаты лишь намечены широкими, грубыми мазками. И, как принято у Роджерса, хотя эта работа и не является антивоенным призывом, это, несомненно, беззастенчивое воспевание обнаженного мужского тела и торжество гей-движения — что, скорее всего, снова спровоцирует ярость политиков-республиканцев».

В оставшейся части поста было про другие яркие работы выставки, но Баки собирался посмотреть их сегодня лично — как только покончит с поеданием ассорти французских сыров или что там еще подают на такого рода мероприятиях. И под влиянием одного из тех импульсов, которые лучше бы ему научиться сдерживать, он прокрутил до комментариев.

Чаша КараваджиО/Сегодня 13:12

Спасибо за такое замечательное описание новой работы, Маура. Жду не дождусь увидеть своими глазами. И простите меня за такое ребяческое поведение, но просто не могу устоять: все те, кто говорил «ой, да у вас кругом все геи» или что мы увидели в «Зимнем Солдате» то, чего там не было — я рад, что теперь могу не говорить «вы неправы» и «я же говорил» просто потому, что за меня это сделал сам Стив Роджерс.

Глубоко смущенный аноним/ сегодня 13:45

Поддерживаю предыдущего оратора!  
И, воспользовавшись анонимным статусом, хочу сказать, что у натурщика просто офигенный… вид сзади.

Другой, но не менее смущенный аноним/ сегодня 14:02  
Понимаю, мы обычно ждем в этом разделе более высокоинтеллектуальных комментариев, но блин! Да, вид впечатляет.

ВсегдаИнгрес/сегодня 14:10

А вы читали про его речь на церемонии награждения? Роджерс там говорил о том, как благодарен своему натурщику — особенно как благодарен, что ему было позволено увидеть. И пост про новую работу — не могу дождаться, когда сам увижу — заставил меня вспомнить те слова. Это просто классное продолжение той идеи, что изображаемый втайне знает о том, что на него смотрят. И просто как личное дополнение, какое же это облегчение видеть, что этот парень (Баки? мы теперь зовем его Баки?) выглядит счастливее, здоровее и вообще словно у него все как-то выравнивается. Ну, я волновался, понимаете?

Пост-Рафаэлит/ сегодня 14:17

Тьфу, так и знал, что комментарии сегодня будут просто трешовые. Судя по описанию картина просто халтура и она подрывает мощное послание, заданное Роджерсом в «Зимнем Солдате». Утешительная фигня. Если мы можем больше не беспокоиться за одного парня, то что? Теперь все в порядке, так?

ВсегдаИнгрес/сегодня 14:23

Вы так быстро судите о картине, которую еще даже не видели. И если вы не видите смысла в том, чтобы показать ветерана — человека, по которому более чем заметно, через что ему пришлось пройти — выздоравливающим и нашедшим свое счастье, то я не знаю, что еще тут можно сказать.

Баки решил, что ему пора остановиться. Он написал сообщение в групповой чат: «всему интернету нравится моя задница»

Сэм тут же ответил Стиву: «ты хоть понимаешь, что нам теперь придется месяцами это выслушивать»

Стив: «он прав про интернет и интернет прав про него»

Райли: «и так, мысли вслух — это первый раз, когда у интернет-комментаторов прорезался хороший вкус»

«ты — настоящий друг, — ответил ему Баки, — а стив самый гениальный художник всех времен и народов и все это знают а еще он любовь всей моей жизни»

Наташа: «фу»

Баки ее проигнорировала и написал: «и уже шесть, где мое халявное вино»

__

Одним прекрасным сентябрьским вечером среды, когда летняя жара чуть сбавила обороты до чего-то более выносимого, хотя группа, собравшаяся в гостиной Наташи, и сидела, вцепившись в стаканы с прохладительным, Баки решил поведать свой «грандиозный» план.

— Меня просто озарило, — сказал он, — в буквальном смысле, я сидел вот в этой самой гостиной, думал, что же делать дальше, а потом пошел включить свет — и тут до меня дошло, что последний раз, когда я делал что-то, от чего мне было хорошо, что давало ощущение удовлетворения — это когда я ремонтировал эту комнату. Ну, и я позвонил друзьям, Джиму с Гейбом — мы служили вместе, и они тут вот этот направленный свет устанавливали — и спросил, есть ли у них есть для меня работа. Я не был уверен, что буду хорош как электрик, — Баки помахал левой рукой, — но они сказали, что с радостью меня наймут, они все равно собирались расширяться. Так что я просто буду делать что скажут, и посмотрим, куда это нас заведет.

— Просто супер, — сказал Стив, поднимая голову с колен Баки.

Баки пожал плечами. 

— Не то чтобы это был прямо план, но я абсолютно уверен, это больше похоже на то, чтобы я хотел делать, чем сидеть за кассой по восемь часов в день.

— Стив прав, это просто супер, — поддержал Сэм.

Раздался стук в дверь и все разом оживились. 

— Пицца? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Стив, но когда Наташа открыла дверь, на пороге оказался измученного вида светловолосый парень в фиолетовой футболке — руки он прятал в карманах.

— Привет, — сказал он, быстро оглядев комнату. — Я Клинт.

По комнате словно прокатилась волна — и разом стихла, когда все принялись делать вид, что вовсе они не пялятся. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки, но тот лишь крепко сжимал губы, сдерживая улыбку.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — сказала Наташа. — Хотела бы я сказать, что они позабыли, как себя вести, да только никто из них никогда и не умел. Это Сэм, Райли, Стив и Баки. А это мой друг, Клинт. Давай, заходи.

Стив поднялся с дивана — он лежал, вытянувшись во всю длину, и сел так близко к Баки, что практически забрался ему на колени, освобождая место для Клинта и Наташи. Заметив это, Наташа закатила глаза, но тем не менее, села рядом с Клинтом.

Они сидели не касаясь друг друга, но было видно, как отчаянно им этого хочется. Баки подумал, неужели они со Стивом выглядели так же, оказываясь рядом. Так смешно было думать об этом сейчас, после того, как Стив выставил его обнаженный портрет в художественной галерее и заявил всему миру, что они вместе — ведь всего несколько месяцев назад они молча страдали, не смея прикоснуться друг к другу. Сейчас казалось, что они были вместе всю свою жизнь. Ну, в какой-то степени так оно и было.

Баки выпутался из объятий Стива и отправился на кухню взять еще пива, и Стив пошел за ним. Баки открыл две бутылки левой рукой и протянул одну Стиву, который тут же обхватил горлышко губами. Неважно, что Баки много раз видел, как он проделывал подобное, целовал его, брал его различными способами. Оно все еще оглушало.

Когда Стив впервые рисовал его, Баки удивлялся, как ему только хватает терпения разглядывать одну и ту же чертову сцену много часов напролет. Когда Стив рисовал его во второй раз, Баки понял. Он смотрел на Стива по несколько часов в день — и ему ни разу не стало скучно. Он был готов провести со Стивом всю свою жизнь и все еще желать его.

Стив опустил бутылку, и Баки чокнулся с ним своей.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Баки, — мы так и не добрались до конца твоего списка.

Стив улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, мы вообще туда не доберемся.

— Эй, побольше веры в нас, — возмутился Баки.

— Нет, я не про это, — сказал Стив. И хотя крутой художественный критик восхищался, как застенчиво Баки опускал глаза, Стив, с его опахалами ресниц, бросающими длинные тени на щеки, был тут просто мастером. — Просто список стал еще длиннее.

— Да? — спросил Баки. Стив откинулся назад, облокотившись спиной о кухонную стойку, и Баки, воспользовавшись ситуацией, тут же навис над ним, прижимаясь бедрами. — И насколько?

— Намного, — уклончиво ответил Стив и, звякнув бутылкой о столешницу, потянулся и поцеловал Баки, а тот подхватил его за бедра, прижимая, позволяя языку скользнуть глубоко в рот Стива — и остановился только когда Стив чуть отстранился и прошептал: — намного, намного длиннее, — прямо ему в рот.

Баки рассмеялся и поцеловал Стива с надеждой, что это будет длиться вечно.

Конец


End file.
